Del Odio Al Amor Solo Hay Un Paso
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: Cuando eres chico se cree en un mundo lleno de fantacias y seres magicos q muchas de las veces se dicen son mitos y leyendas en donde la magia y seres magicos son solo iluciones dejame decirte q estas equivocado entra y descubre que la magia es real.
1. Chapter 1

Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

Serie anime: sakura card captor.

Autora: sakuritamoon.

Prologo:

En un mundo en el cual no se nos pasa por nuestros pensamientos y creemos que son solo mitos, leyendas, fantasías e ilusiones en donde existe la magia y seres mágicos con poderes absolutamente increíbles el cual solo existe en nuestro sueños que al crecer se borra completamente de nuestras memorias por tan solo el hecho de madurar, crecer, casarse y formar una familia para que nuestras ilusiones y fantasías las hereden nuestros hijos.

Pues quiero decirles queridos amigos que estamos muy equivocados, les quiero narrar, se puede decir que una historia de fantástica en donde existe estos seres tan maravillosos y personas como tú o como yo el cual poseen los más maravillosos poderes que te puedas imaginar.

Esta historia comienza en el continente Asiático el cual involucra dos de sus países en especial, los cuales son China y Japón, así como lo ven, siempre se ha dicho que estos países han tenido conflictos entre si y créanme cuando le digo esto.

Pero sucederá algo que cambiara ese destino, en la antigua era la de los feudales, castillos y dinastías, surgen dos en particular, aunque en realidad son cuatro, pero en particular dos, muy poderosas en sus países correspondientes, que a través de los años se han llevado de por si bien. La de China, la gran Dinastía Lí, poderosa tanto en comercio como en el concilio de magia de oriente, si, magia, no lees mal, ni tampoco te estoy mintiendo, ni mucho menos estoy loca, bueno ya basta de polémicas y sigamos con la historia, el Clan Lí, el cual ha predominado en la cabecera del concilio desde la época del gran mago de todos los tiempos Read Lí Clow, la jefa del clan por los momentos Ieran Lí, el segundo Clan poderoso pero este en especial no se ha involucrado mucho con el concilio por la razón que este se encuentra en Japón el cual es el clan de magos mas prestigiado de su país con respecto al tema es el Clan Kinomoto, cuyo jefe es Fujitaka kinomoto, gran mago y conocido mas por su gran bondad, también gran empresario, ya que estos clanes tenían que cubrir sus verdaderas funciones a los ojos de lo que no poseen magia.

Estos dos clanes muy pronto su historia cambiara, no, no llegaran a odiarse, ni tampoco entraran en conflicto, al menos ellos en si, no, pero sucederá algo que cambiara la vida de todos, gracias a ciertas personas.

Otra cosita antes de que se me olvide, en esta historia entra dos clanes mas, como ya lo mencione antes, el clan Hiraguizawa actualmente establecidos en Inglaterra, su jefe Sasuke Hiraguizawa, y el clan que esta de segundo al mando en Japón el clan Daidoji, jefe Sota Daidoji, mano derecha y gran amigo de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Bueno como les iba comentando, muy pronto en estos clanes de grandes hechiceros y grandes empresarios para sus países, sus vidas se pondrán de cabezas gracias a sus futuros herederos.

Te invito a que entres en esta simple narración y descubras un mundo en donde permitirá tu mente volar, un mundo maravilloso que nunca imaginaste que existiría.

Atentamente:

Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Cap 1 Clanes

CAPITULO 1:

CLANES.

En una ciudad de china, la cual es su capital hoy en día, Hong Kong, existe una fabulosa mansión, con los más asombrosos jardines que te puedas imaginar, cubiertos con peonías, rosas y todo tipo de flores que puedas conocer, con un lago artificial el cual tiene un pequeño puente al estilo oriental, en dicho jardín hay una pequeña colina en el cual hay plantado un gran árbol de Cerezo, al pie del árbol se encuentra un joven recostada del tronco, el cual dormitaba con un libro en su pecho, al parecer se quedo dormido leyendo dicho libro y por la tranquilidad y paz que sentía al estar debajo de ese gran árbol.

Pero su tranquilidad y paz le seria interrumpida muy pronto, por una joven que venia a toda prisa hacia donde estaba, el cual se escucha su llamado ya muy conocido por el con su voz un tanto chillona.

- Xiao Lang- gritaba la joven mientras corría y se acercaba más al gran cerezo- Xiao Lang.

El joven al escuchar dicho grito tan estruendoso, empieza abrir los ojos poco a poco mientras se acostumbra a la claridad, voltea para ver a la persona quien le llamaba y al ver quien es hace un pequeño bufido, pues estaba en el árbol precisamente escondiéndose de esa ella, pero vio que no le duro mucho, mientras se incorporaba piensa.

- debió decirle wei- piensa con fastidio.

Wei mayordomo de dicha mansión desde que recuerda, a parte de gran maestro de artes marciales, instructor de magia y por supuesto mas que todo eso gran amigo, lo quería como a un padre, por razones mayores no llego a conocer a su padre ya que falleció cuando apenas era un bebe.

El joven se para y espera a que la muchacha llegue a su lado la cual se le queda mirando y luego de un rato se le guinda en el cuello y gritando algo lo cual lo deja casi sordo.

- Xiao Lang, tanto tiempo- dice la joven emocionada.

- Xiao Lang: Meiling ya suéltame- dice molesto.

- Meiling: que malo eres Xiao Lang Lí.

Así es, estamos hablando de Xiao Lang Lí, hijo de Ieran Lí actual jefa del Clan Lí y cabeza del concilio de hechiceros de oriente mientras que su hijo se prepara para dicho cargo.

Xiao Lang Lí, joven de 21 años de edad, cabellos castaños y ojos de color ámbar, mirada profunda y penetrante también algo fría en ciertas ocasiones, alto de piel un poco tostada y cuerpo bien formado a causa de los entrenamientos, y de por si la sensación de todas las mujeres de china se les cae la baba en tan solo verlo, pero de un genio que nadie lo soportaba, a dicha edad no tiene novia aun formal, ya que no quiere decir que de ves en cuando tenga pequeñas aventuras, a pesar de todo es hombre no?.

Meiling Lí, prima y mejor amiga de xiao lang, 20 años de edad, aunque algunas veces el pobre chico la quería bien lejos de él, bueno, joven de tez blanca, cabellos largos hasta la cintura de un color negro azabache, de mirada rubí, un poco alta y de figura esbelta, la envidia de china, envidia sí, ya se la pasa con xiao lang a donde quiera que vaya y por lo hermosa que es.

- Xiao Lang: solo fue una semana no es para exagerar.

-Meiling: a mí se me hizo una eternidad primito, no tenia a quien fastidiar- ríe maliciosamente.

-Xiao Lang: meiling- le mira frió.

- Meiling: ya, ya témpano, bueno al grano, tía te llama, si no hubiese sido por wei no te encontraba.

- Xiao Lang: que querrá mi madre- dice avanzando hacia la mansión.

- Meiling: creo que es por la reunión de esta noche- le dice divertida- se me olvidaba, adivina quien acaba de llegar.

-Xiao Lang: no me digas que- dice frunciendo el seño.

- Meiling: así es primito- ríe por el semblante de su primo querido.

- Xiao Lang: la que me faltaba- dice con fastidio entrando en la sala de la mansión al cuela enseguida recibe un saludo.

- Shaoran, que bueno verte después de tanto tiempo- dice un joven acercándose a él.

- Xiao Lang: sabes que no me gusta que me digan así Eriol- le dice molesto.

- Eriol: pues en japonés es Shaoran que para tu desgracia significa lo mismo, lo-bi-to- dice muerto de la risa.

- Xiao Lang: no tientes tu suerte Hiraguizawa.

- Eriol: huuyy alguien desayuno picante hoy- entonces se dirige a Mei- y como esta mi prima favorita- dándole su mejor sonrisa.

- Meiling: bien- abrazándole.

A si es, el muchacho que fastidiaba a nuestra protagonista es Eriol Hiraguizawa del clan Hiraguizawa, un joven de cabellos azulados, ojos como lo mas profundo del mar azul que esconde detrás de una gafas el cual le da un toque misterioso a su mirada y personalidad, tiene tez pálida, la misma altura de shaoran y de cuerpo fornido también, y para colmo del ambarino "Primo", si como lo leen, resulta que los Lí y los Hiraguizawa son parientes por parte del padre de Shaoran ya que la madre de Eriol es Hermana del difunto Hien Lí.

Bueno a si empieza la historia de nuestros amigos chinos e ingleses, que tal si nos vamos al otro lado del mar asiático hacia la parte de Japón.

En esta pequeña ciudad existe dos mansiones tan espectaculares como la mansión Lí, una pertenece a los Kinomoto y la otra mansión a los Daidoji.

En la mansión Kinomoto se escuchan los gritos y quejidos de una joven de 20 años, cabellera color castaña un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, de mirada tierna y un toque de inocencia de color de la esmeralda y tan brillante como tal joya, de labios finos y rosas, de un cuerpo esbelto envidia de cualquier chica de su edad, su nombre Sakura Kinomoto la menor de dicho Clan.

- Sakura vas a ir quieras o no.

- Sakura: pues tendrán que secuestrarme, por que no pienso ir- grito entrando a su habitación.

- esta niña, me va venir matando- dice una hermosa mujer de cabellos grisáceos y de mirada esmeralda también, muy hermosa a pesar de la edad que goza, su nombre Nadeishko Kinomoto, madre de Sakura y Touya hijo mayor.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura empieza a tacarla insistentemente.

- Sakura abre por favor.

- no quiero.

- Sakura ya deja de comportarte como una niña que ya no lo eres y abre.

- pues tendré que comportarme como tal a ver si así me dejan en paz, y no pienso ir, no me obligaran.

Entre la discusión de madre e hija llega una persona en especial a calmar los ánimos de ambas.

- Buenos días tía- dice una joven acercándose

- oh buenos días Tomoyo, hace cuanto llegaron.

- no mucho, y Sakura.

- se acaba de encerrar- dice señalando lo puerta de la habitación.

Tomoyo: siempre lo mismo, cada verano- dice riendo- yo hablare con ella, no se preocupe.

Nadeishko: te lo agradezco, iré a saludar a tus padres- dice empezando andar hacia el recibidor.

Tomoyo Daidoji, hija única de Sota y Sonomi Daidoji del segundo Clan mas poderoso de Japón, en realidad no es sobrina de los Kinomoto pero como ambas familias son buenos amigos de muchos años sus hijos crecieron juntos y formaron este vinculo, Tomoyo, edad comprendida 20 años de edad, figura esbelta y hermosa, cabellos largos hasta mas debajo de la cintura de color negro grisáceo y ondulados, ojos amatista y mirada profunda, misteriosa y picara a la vez, mejor amiga de Sakura ha la que siempre hace sonrojar y avergonzarse con simples cosas, según Tomoyo.

Se escucha el tocar de la puerta indicando permiso al cual responde.

- ya dije que no madre, y puedes traer a todo el ministerio de magia, pero no lograras que vaya- dice tajante.

- Sakura soy yo Tomoyo, no me dejaras aquí fuera verdad.

Enseguida se escucha el crujir de la cerradura indicando a la amatista que podía entra.

- alguien como que le puso mucho picante al desayuno- menciona divertida al entrar en la habitación.

Sakura: que haces tan temprano acá Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: bueno si mas no recuerdo cada año en esta misma fecha siempre vengo temprano para irnos juntas.

Sakura: pues este año será diferente, por que no iré.

Tomoyo: ya sakura, creo que ya estamos grandecitas para esto, sabes que no podemos faltar y tu padre te llevara Ali sea amarrada o hechizada.

Sakura: es que no entiendo por que tenemos que ir cada año y soportar a esos mocosos insolentes- dice apretando lo dientes- todavía me acuerdo lo que te hicieron el año pasado- aun mas furiosa.

Tomoyo: si- dice en un suspiro- pero ya vez que volvió a crecer y además mucho mas sedoso- dice tocando su cabellera.

Sakura: ese no es el caso Tomoyo, el problema es que cada año nos hacen algo sin razón alguna.

Tomoyo: tienes razón, pero ya somos adultos y ya hemos madurado, no creo que este año nos hagan algo- dice incrédula.

Sakura: tal vez tengas razón- suspira, pero de repente se le forma una sonrisa maquiavélica y dice- iré.

Tomoyo: a sí- sorprendida.

Sakura: sí, y esos dos se arrepentirán de todo lo que nos hicieron todos estos años, tomoyo- dice viéndola fijo y prosigue- busca a kero por favor, esta en el jardín y avísales a mis padres que cambie de parecer y si iré.

Tomoyo: kero, quien es kero.

Sakura: a si, no te había contado, bueno resulta que por fin pude abrir el libro- dice suspirando.

Tomoyo: felicitaciones Sakura, entonces kero es kerberos verdad.

Sakura: a si es, bueno no te confundirás ya que debe andar en su forma falsa, parece un muñeco de felpa volador y amarillento, ahora arreglare mis cosas.

Tomoyo: esta bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato- sale de la habitación.

La castaña queda sola en su habitación arreglando sus cosas para el viaje, al terminar toma algo entre sus manos una especie de libro color rosa y dice.

- Si que nos la pagaran, y ustedes queridas amigas me ayudaran- decía mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica se le forma en su rostro.

Al rato estos dos clanes Japoneses marchan a su destino el cual efectuaban cada verano, pero no se imaginaban que este verano sería muy diferente a los otros

Son la seis de la tarde en la ciudad de Hong Kong (China), y en el aeropuerto se encontraba un señor de mirada afable, cabellos un pocos canoso por la edad, alto de tez blanca, estaba allí parado esperando un vuelo de Japón, vestía de traje.

En solo pocos minutos varias personas se le acercan en especial nos jóvenes que al verlo parado allí salen corriendo a su encuentro.

-Wei-grita una de ojos verdes.

- Wei, que bueno que te hayan mandado a ti- dice una amatista.

A si es, ese hombre en el aeropuerto es Wei el mayordomo de Clan Lí, quien busca a unos amigos del Clan que llegaron de Japón.

- señorita kinomoto- dice recibiendo el abrazo- a crecido mucho y se ha puesto mas hermosa- dice viéndola al separarse del agarre de oso- y usted igual señorita Daidoji.

-Gracias- dicen al unido.

-Wei, cuantas veces Tomoyo y yo tendremos que decirte que nos llames por nuestros nombres.

Wei: esta bien, no se me volverá a olvidar, y sus padres.

Tomoyo: allá- dice señalándolos.

Wei: bueno esperemos a que se acerquen.

Sakura: que bueno volver a verte- le dice abrazándolo de nuevo- tu eres lo único bueno de estos viajes.

Tomoyo: si- uniéndose al abrazo.

bueno por lo que veo, el encuentro en el aeropuerto sigue siendo el mismo de todos los años monstruo- le dice un joven acercándose, de cabellos negros y mirada color café, alto de tez blanca, fornido y por de mas guapo.

Sakura: a quien le llamas así Touya- gruñe.

Tomoyo: ya sakura.

el empezó- dice furiosa.

Ya cálmense chicos- dice un hombre acercándose a su ubicación, es de cabellos castaños claros y mirada también, la amabilidad y bondad se le refleja en el rostro, de tez blanca, alto y ha pesar de la edad que conformaba es de cuerpo fornido y guapo.

Wei: buenas tardes señor Kinomoto- haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Fujitka: buenas tardes Wei.

Wei: señora Kinomoto.

Nadeshisko: hola Wei, ustedes compórtense- le dice a sus hijos.

bueno creo que algunas cosas no cambian- dice un señor de cabellos negros grisáceos y de ojos color azul intenso casi violeta, alto, de piel un poco tostada y mirada afable, igual de guapo como Fujitaka a pesar de su edad también, su nombre Sota Daidoji.

Creo que si- dice la mujer que lo acompaña, de cabellos rojizos a media luna, ojos de un azul intenso también, alta de tez pálida, delgada muy hermosa y de cuerpo de modelo para le edad que comprende, es Sonomi Daidoji.

Wei: los carros los esperan- indica el mayordomo.

Así es, nuestras amigas iban a China a la Mansión Lí para ser mas especifica en donde comenzara todo.


	3. cap 2 La venganza es dulce

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE**** SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

CAPITULO 2:

**LA VENGANZA ES DULCE.**

A la media hora ya estaban en la mansión, la castaña le daba gracias a los dioses por no haberse encontrado con "esos dos" como le solía decir, la habían llevado a una de las habitaciones, la que siempre ocupaba cada vez que iba a china se podría decir que es suya ya que durante la ausencia de ella no es ocupada por nadie, es amplia, tiene un pequeño recibidor en medio de la alcoba con una pequeña mesa de cristal al parecer, estaba equipada a su edad ( ósea desde televisor hasta equipo de sonido con todo incluido ultimo en tecnología), el armario parecía mas bien otra habitación dentro de la misma con todo tipo de ropa, y que decir del baño se podría decir que tiene su propio Spa.

En su habitación la castaña esta sentada en su gran cama viendo por el ventanal hacia los jardines de la mansión cuando escucha un ruido y algo intenta salir de su cartera.

-hay no!- grita y se dirige a ella abriéndola y dice- lo siento- con una gota recorriéndole la frente.

-Pensé que moría- dice un pequeño animalito volador saliendo de su tortura.

Lo siento Kero- vuelve a decir la joven.

Kero: en donde estamos sakurita.

Sakura: en la mansión Lí- dice desganas.

Se escucha el tocar de la puerta de su habitación indicando permiso para entrar- Adelante- dice la castaña. Al momento se abre la puerta y entra una joven de mirada rubí.

Sakura ya llegaste.

Hola Mei como te ha ido.

Meiling: que ánimos, un año sin vernos y así es como me recibes- fingiendo dolencia.

Sakura: lo siento Mei- suspirando.

Meiling: no te preocupes- y mira al animalito que volaba cerca de la joven- saku y ese muñeco.

Sakura: es Kerberos.

Meiling: en serio, pudiste abrir el libro.

Sakura: si, fue el mes pasado- le dijo emocionada.

Kero: sakurita ¿quien es esta mocosa?

- A quien le dices mocosa, peluche.

-A quien llamas peluche- se defendió el guardián con una llamarada rodeándole.

Sakura: ya basta los dos- les dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza de la joven.

Meiling: y Tomoyo me muero por verle.

Sakura: debe de estar en su habitación descansando.

Meiling: iré a verle- se dirige a la puerta a abrirla se voltea y dice- Saku, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga sobre y a pesar de todo, cierto.

Sakura: tranquila Mei, yo se que tu no tienes nada que ver, ante todo es tu primo.

Meiling: pero eso no lo justifica, bueno iré a ver a Tomoyo- sale de la habitación.

Kero: de que hablaba.

Sakura: no te preocupes Kero, bueno iré ha arreglarme o si no se me hará tarde.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la mansión se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando.

Adivina quienes llegaron amigo- dice un ojiazul sentándose en unos de los amplios muebles de la sala.

-De seguro Kinomoto y Daidoji.

-No sabía que le metías al adivino Xiao Lang.

-No hay que serlo, acabo de ver al señor Fujitaka y el señor Sota.

Eriol: Mmmm, bueno será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos dentro de un rato empieza la reunión.

Xiao Lang: si- dice avanzando y recuerda- el año pasado si que nos pasamos verdad.

Eriol: pero fue divertido- comenta con su típica sonrisa, siguiéndole el paso.

Xiao Lang: si, oye sabes quien es ese joven que anda con Touya.

Eriol: si te lo digo enfurecerás.

Xiao Lang: ¿Por qué?

Eriol: será mejor que esperes hasta la reunión.

Xiao Lang no entendió y sin darse cuenta ya estaban en la entrada de su habitación, Eriol entra en la continua a esta y el primero se dedica hacer lo mismo en su propio cuarto.

* * *

Ya son las siete y media de la noche y en la mansión Li empieza a llegar un sin fin de personas muy distinguidas en el mundo de los hechiceros y de la magia.

Sakura apresúrate- dice una joven amatista en la puerta de su habitación.

Ya salgo Tomoyo.

Al momento se abre la puerta y sale la castaña, vestía una especie de vestido holgado y largo hasta cubrir sus pies, de mangas también holgadas que llegaban hasta sus muñecas en forma de pico al final, el color de la vestimenta es de un rosa pálido al final de las mangas y falda tenia un bordado de un rosa un poco mas oscuro, en la falda del vestido desde la cintura hasta los pies tiene pequeños bordados en hilos de color oro brillante pétalos de flor de cerezo.

- Guau Sakura, que hermoso vestido, te ves divida- le menciona con una especie de estrellitas en sus ojos amatistas.

Sakura: gracias, pertenece a las mujeres del Clan Kinomoto, estoy algo nerviosa, ya que es la primera vez que vamos en representación de nuestros clanes.

Tomoyo: si.

Sakura: tu traje de ceremonia también es hermoso.

Tomoyo: gracias- con una gran sonrisa soñadora en sus labios.

El vestido de tomoyo es igual al modelo de Sakura pero de un azul violisaceo que le hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos, sus bordados eran de color plata brillante y en vez de petalos tenia era unas pequeñas lunas menguantes con una estrella en la punta de debajo de la luna.

Sakura: bueno vamos, Kero apresúrate.

Kero: ya voy sakura.

A si los marchan hacia el gran salon, al entrar causan gran conmoción entre la multitud, al ubicar a sus padres se dirigen hacia donde se encuentran.

Nadeishko: hasta que aparecen.

Sakura: lo siento.

Touya: así son los monstruos.

Sakura: hermano…- dice rabiando.

- ya calma pequeña Sakura- le dice un joven acercándose.

Sakura: Yuki, donde andabas.

Yukito Tsukishiro, identidad falsa del segundo guardián, los Kinomoto le pusieron ese nombre y le dieron una identidad falsa ya que seria muy raro ver a un joven con alas en su espalde en las calles de Tomoeda y del todo el planeta, su apariencia falsa es de un joven de 26 años de edad, de cabellos grisáceos, ojos miel, de mirada amable y apacible, de tez blanca alto y delgado.

Yukito: es que la señorita Li me estaba presentando a sus hermanas- dice señalando a una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color, alta blanca y delgada una hermosa mujer.

Sakura: Femmei- suspiro- ten cuidado con ellas.

De repente se apagan las luces del salon y empiezan a salir unas especies de estrellas fugaces en todo el sitio, mientras unas personas bajaban por unas escaleras, Tomoyo que estaba en ese momento al lado de Sakura le dice.

- empieza la función.

- A si es- responde la castaña.

Cuando los anfitriones terminan de bajar la escaleras el mas joven de los Li, empieza hacer una demostración de sus poderes, llamando al dios del trueno, seguido por el del viento y fuego el cual hace unas espectaculares maniobras que dejo a todos con sus bocas abiertas, al final de su demostración hace aparecer un gran dragón oriental en una especie de humo verde, esto si que dejo sorprendidos a casi todos los presentes en el salon, digo casi todos por dos jóvenes en particular, al terminar encienden las luces de nuevo y se ve a Ieran Li en el medio para empezar a decir unas palabras a sus invitados.

Ieran: Ante que todo muchas gracias por asistir esta noche tan especial- dice abriendo el tema- ya que a partir de este momento abra cambios que le sorprenderán ha algunos de los presentes en esta sala, primero a partir de ahora dejare de ser la jefa del Clan Li entregándole dicho cargo a mi hijo Xiao Lang ya que ha cumplido la mayoría de edad requerida por las leyes del concilio y esto también implica el ser el cabecilla principal del Concilio de Hechiceros de Oriente- callo, pero antes dichas palabras se escucharon objeciones en contra y otras a favor, por supuesto que la familia de Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol estaban a favor, de repente se escucho un estruendo que hizo que todos callaran e Ieran siguió hablando- Esta es mi decisión y así se hará, la segunda sorpresa es a respecto de una gran familia que se encuentra en este salon a la cual se le entrego algo muy valioso años atrás el cual el mes pasado pudo ser abierto- Sakura al escuchar esto abrió los ojos como plato vio a sus padres de manera d reproche los cuales solo le sonrieron- Hablo del Clan Kinomoto, como ya algunos sabrán se les confió el libro de cartas mágicas de Clow el cual se le entrego a Sakura y que hace un mes logro abrir, ahora según la costumbre debe dar una pequeña demostración.

Ahora Sakura si que abrió mas sus ojos, mientras miraba a su amiga la cual estaba igual que ella, entonces un joven de cabellos castaños y mirada ámbar se le acercaba, el vestía un traje ceremonial Chino de color verde, bordado en tonos de color plata y oro, en la parte trasera justo en su espalda se puede divisar un gran dragón chino bordado con los mismos hilos, símbolo del Clan Li, en su cintura lleva una espada que pertenece a la familia Li desde su ancestros.

Xiao Lang: seria tan amable de acompañarme- dice frente a ella.

Sakura no muy convencida acepta ya que es obligada por sus padres, le hace una señal a Yukito y Kero que la sigan mientras iban al centro del salon, Xiao Lang le dice de manera burlona que solo ella escucha.

- No puedo creer que una torpe como tu, lo aya logrado.

- ¿Quien será mas torpe?, ¿el quien pudo abrir el libro? O ¿el que lo intento y no lo logro?- dice algo furiosa pero a la misma vez satisfecha por haberle dado en la yaga.

Al llegar al centro la suelta de manera brusca la cual ella es la única que se da cuenta y él le vuelve a decir.

- No creas que te diré buena suerte- le dice frió y brusco.

- creo que ya lo hiciste y te lo agradezco pero no la necesitare- dijo sarcástica.

El joven al darse cuenta se enfurece aun mas y se aleja para no hacer un escándalo por sus provocaciones, además que ya era el jefe del Clan Li y del concilio de hechiceros de oriente, no podía darse ese lujo.

Sakura: Yukito, Kero- dice y al momento los dos son envueltos por una especie de capullo formado por unas gigantescas alas que salen de las espaldas de los dos, en un instante donde antes estaba tan solo y joven y un peluche volador aparecieron dos figuras majestuosas, a un lado de la joven castaña se encontraba un enorme león de ojos color ámbar con una especie de coronita en su frente con una piedra rojo incrustada al igual en su oreja derecha, no poseía mucha melena, y en su espaldar unas hermosas y grandes alas de ángel, del otro lado se encontraba un sujeto algo gélido de un cabello largo y plateado que daba hasta llegar al piso y enroscarse un poco en el, su mirada su mirada es de un azul muy clara casi tirando a blanco, es su oreja derecha tenia una especie de arete con un crista amatista al igual que en el centro de su vestimenta justo entre el pecho y casi cuello, y de su espalda al igual que el león le salían un par de alas el cual a el si se les veía muy bien ya que parece todo un ángel muy hermoso.- Llave que guardas los secretos de mi estrella muéstrate ante tu nueva dueña sakura, "Libérate"- en la mano de la castaña se hace presente un gran báculo color rosa, que la puta consiste en un circulo de la misma tonalidad y dentro del circulo una estrella de cinco puntas que parece gravitar dentro de este, a los lados del circulo tiene unas pequeñas alitas- Ahora si empieza la función- dijo bajito, Kerberos y Yue empezaron con una pequeña demostración de los poderes que poseían, luego Sakura llamo a la Carta Flor la cual adorno a el joven Eriol como un lindo bouquet viviente, todos rieron ante la acción no lo pudieron evitar, Sakura se disculpo fingiendo inocencia, luego llama a las cartas Fuego y Viento que se hicieron presentes, luego a Bosque y por ultimo convoco a la carta Agua divisando a una especie de sirena de tonalidad azul, la cual fue directa a Shaoran empapándolo, Sakura se vuelve a disculpar por tal acción, con esto termina su demostración, y se empieza a encaminar hacia donde esta sus padres, pensando que la podrían reprender pero como estaban cocientes de que aun no las dominaba, no dijeron nada, en cambio Tomoyo lo que hacia era reírse a carcajadas ya que ella sabia la verdad de tal espectáculo.

Tomoyo: si que te pasaste- dice aun riendo.

Sakura: se lo merecían por todo lo que nos han hecho- conversando abiertamente ya que no estabas cerca de sus padres, se habían alejado de ellos a buscar algo de bebida.

En el otro extremo de la fiesta se encontraban tres jóvenes conversando.

- Maldita mocosa- dice una haciendo un hechizo para secarse- me las pagara.

- Por lo menos no fuiste un bouquet viviente- dice riendo una chica de mirar rubí.

- Muy chistosa Mei- dice el ojiazul, quien vestía su traje ceremonial, una especie de capa como la de Sakura y Tomoyo pero versión masculina de una tonalidad azul intenso aterciopelada, esta bordada en tonalidades de plata y oro, sus bordados son conformados por un sol en el extremo derecho y en el izquierdo una luna menguante, con muchas estrellitas pequeñas en toda la parte de la cintura hasta el suelo, sus mangas están bordadas de color oro al igual que al final de la capa que le cubren los zapatos, en su mano derecha tiene sostenido un gran báculo dorado que en la punta tiene un gran sol naciente.

Meiling: ustedes dos se lo buscaron, siempre se meten con ellas.

Xiao Lang: no las defiendas- dice furioso.

Meiling: hay no, a mi no me metan es sus problemas, mejor me voy con Saku, adiós- dice marchándose.

Xiao Lang: traidora.

Eriol: bueno cálmate primito te acuerdo que no puedes hacer espectáculos- dice suspirando.

Xiao Lang: esa chiquilla insolente ya vera quien soy- dice sin hacer caso a su interlocutor.

Meiling ya había llegado donde se encontraban las jóvenes hechiceras de Japón y se les unió a la conversación.

Meiling: no crees que te pasaste, bueno se lo merecían, pero no debiste hacerlo aquí en este instante.

Tomoyo: viste, hasta Mei lo piensa igual, que te pasaste.

Sakura: pero sin tan solo me descontrole un poco- dice riendo.

Meiling: Sakura, no eres buena mintiendo.

Sakura: bueno, esta bien, abuse un poco, pero eso no es nada a comparación de lo que ellos nos han hecho a Tomoyo y a Mi, además amiga, la venganza es un plato que se come dulce y esto apenas comienza.

Y desde este modo empezó las vacaciones de Sakura y Tomoyo en China.

CONTINUARA….

Notas:

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que les parecio el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado , aprovecho para darle las gracias a mi amiga Kendra por haberme ayudado a subir mis fics en esta pagina sin su ayuda no lo hubiese logrado, GRACIAS KENDRA_ASTRIX

ATTE:

SAKURITAMOON


	4. capi 3 comienza la guerra campal

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE**** SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

Explicaciones para el finc:

(): notas de la autora

" " y cursiva: pensamientos de los persoajes

*: explicaciones sobre algo al final.

"" solas: ironias de los personajes

* * *

Capitulo 3

COMIENZA LA GUERRA CAMPAL.

Al DIA siguiente todo parecía normal en la Mansión Lí después de la gran reunión realizada la noche anterior, Tomoyo se encuentra bajando las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala comedor junto con Kero, venían hablando de algún tema en especial que emocionaba a la amatista y al pequeño peluche igual o aun más.

- Entonces sabes preparar pasteles.

- Si, de muchos sabores, siempre le hago a sakura y dice que son los mejores que ha comido en toda su vida, aunque creo que exagera- dice la amatista un poco sonrojada de acordarse lo dicho por su amiga.

Kero: oye Tomoyo, y me podrías preparar uno, muero por probar esos delicioso pasteles- dice entrando ya al comedor.

Tomoyo: por supuesto Kero, haré uno muy grande para que alcance para todos, buenos días- entrando al comedor también.

- Serán tardes, ya son las doce de la mañana, vaya que los japoneses si son flojos, ah y ahórrate lo del pastel para todos, creo que no queremos morir antes de tiempo- dice un joven el único que esta en esos momentos sentado en la gran mesa leyendo la prensa del DIA- Guau 20 personas muertas a causa de algo que comieron, no lo habrás hecho tú- dice mirando por encima del periódico.

Tomoyo de lo furiosa que esta rechina los dientes mientras decía: Idiota.

Kero: oye Tomoyo, quien es este mocoso insolente.

Tomoyo: Eriol maldito- solo dijo, el acto por la rabia tomo una especie de cadena de su cuello- Libérate- dijo, y aparece un báculo color lila y en la punta se observa tres lunas menguante una mas pequeña que la otra, una en cima de la otra pero se detalla las tres lunas muy bien, la luna del centro tiene unas pequeñas incrustaciones de cristales tornasol que los hacia mas hermoso aun la mas grande es de color plata, la que le sigue oro, y la ultima y mas pequeña color ocre.

Eriol: es mejor que guardes eso.

Tomoyo: y lo haré por que lo dices tu ¡Ja! Oblígame.

Eriol: me das flojera, ella lo hará- señala una joven de tras de el con un vestido algo extraño, su cabello color algo violeta o rojizo piensa la joven amatista y detrás le salen unas hermosas alas de mariposa.

Tomoyo sorprendida y a la vez asustada ya que también había una gran pantera con ojos de tonalidad azules en el centro tiene una especie de cristal igual que la de kerberos pero azul también igual en su oreja derecha esta también tiene unas alas pero de libélula traslucidas con un toque de resplandores violetas.

Tomoyo: que son esas cosas.

Eriol: creo que eso no te importa, pero seré bueno y te lo diré, son mis guardianes al igual que los de Kinomoto, y te daré un consejo no te metas con ellos, ahora guarda eso.

Kero: mocoso insolente- iba a lanzarse encima pero Eriol le dirigió una mirada que lo petrifico en el acto.

Eriol: No, no lo harás- dijo, luego se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al guardián y le dijo bajito- Me alegro que hayas despertado Kerberos- lo que congelo mas al pequeño guardián, luego se dirigió a Tomoyo- Sabes muy bien que no me ganaras, nunca lo has hecho- le dedico una sonrisa y se retiro.

Tomoyo: me las pagara- dice furiosa guardando su báculo- Kero que te paso.

Kero: no lo se, pero esa mirada, esa presencia yo la conozco.

Tomoyo: cual, la de Hiraguizawa.

Kero: si.

* * *

En el piso de arriba una joven ojisverdes esta saliendo de su habitación cuando siente que alguien la toma por el brazo y la pega contra la pared.

- Que día…..- se queda callada al ver quien era- Suéltame animal-le dice a un joven de ojos ámbar.

- Sakurita, sakurita, callada te ves mas bonita- dice el joven mirándola fijamente, su mirada era fría y gélida- Lo de anoche no se quedara así- le dice acercando su rostro al de ella peligrosamente, Sakura sentía el corazón a millón y de de repente se le pararía del miedo nunca le gusto esa mirada de él y mas que todo se le esta acercando demasiado para su gusto.

- No se de que hablas, ahora suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho.

- Claro que si, ahora soy el jefe del concilio, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

- Que te hace pensar eso, ahora suéltame o no respondo- dice con la respiración agitada.

- y que harás ponerte a llorar como siempre, llorona- dice con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Te lo advertí Shaoran- dice furiosa intentando zafarse.

- Para ti soy el Tai-Pan y es Xiao Lang, ahora discúlpate por lo de anoche, yo no me como esa de que no sabes controlar las cartas.

- Tienes razón, y no lo haré, ahora suéltame "Shaoran"- hacen énfasis en lo ultimo.

- Si lo harás- dice apretándola más contra la pared.

- Agua- grita y aparece otra vez la sirena color azul y le lanza un chorro de agua al chico tan fuerte que lo hace soltar a la castaña- Te dije que no me tentaras, ya no soy la tonta que se quedaba quietan ya no, ah otra cosita, no necesito del báculo para llamar a las cartas como abras visto, hasta luego "Tai-Pan"- le dijo sarcástica y se alejo rápido.

Xiao Lang: mocosa me la volvió hacer, ya vera- dice levantándose yendo tras ella.

- No, no lo harás- escucha y se golpea contra una barrera que lo hace caer.

- Meiling- grito furioso- quítala en estos momentos.

Meiling: no lo haré, ya déjala, cual es su guerra por que siempre la fastidias, ya basta no somos unos niños.

Xiao Lang: eso no es tu asunto, ahora deshazla.

Meiling: hazlo tu Tai-Pan- dice fría.

Xiao Lan: sabes que no puedo contra tus poderes.

Meiling: lo haré si dejas a Saku.

Xiao Lang: lo haré- dice tranquilo y viéndola, pero cruzando sus dedos tras su espalda.

Meiling: te creeré- suspirando hace un movimiento con sus manos y la barrera desaparece.

Xiao Lang: gracias sacerdotisa- se voltea y empieza a bajar por las escaleras mientras pensaba- _"donde se habrá metido esa mocosa"._

* * *

En el jardín de la mansión se encuentran dos muchachas bojo un gran cerezo conversando.

- Te dijo eso, que imbesil- dice metiéndose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

- si pero ya vera- dice la violisacea- sabes que creo dos guardianes.

- No.

- Pues si, los vi en el comedor, anduve investigando después, el señor Sasuke me dijo que fue hace dos meses, se llaman Ruby moon y Spinelsun.

- Pero en la fiesta no los vimos- dice sorprendida la maestra de cartas.

Tomoyo: si estaban, en sus identidades falsas, como kero y Yue, la de Ruby moon es Nakuru Akizuki, es la joven que estaba acosando a Touya anoche y Spinel le dicen Spi bueno algo así, era el que estaba en el hombro de Nakuru- dice de forma analizadora como si pensara.

Sakura: con que también tiene guardianes.

Tomoyo: Si, y Kero fue a defenderme pero se quedo estático, dijo que la presencia de Eriol ya la conoce.

Sakura: Como, pero si apenas despertó el mes pasado.

- Ahora se metieron a inspectoras- dice un joven saltando desde una de las ramas del árbol.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah- gritaron las dos chicas.

- Que? Tan feo soy- dice el joven con una sonrisa picara y un brillo misterioso en sus ojos.

Tomoyo: A mi me pareces horrible- dice agitada y molesta.

- Mira quien lo dice la mujer de hielo- dice el joven con sarcasmo.

Sakura: mide tus palabras Hiraguizawa.

Eriol: Vaya, desde cuando tanta formalidad hace un rato me llamaban por mi nombre, no?

Sakura: no te incumbe y desde que empezaron a meterse con nosotras, y que hacías allí arriba, espiándonos, tan bajo has caído.

Eriol: Creo que las que han caído bajo son otras, mira que metiéndose en lo que no les importa.

Tomoyo: Mira quien lo dice el que esconde detrás de sus guardianes- dijo sarcástica.

Eriol: Veo que alguien quedo picada- luego se acerca a Tomoyo acorralándola contra el tronco del árbol y le dijo muy bajito mientras la miraba profundamente a sus ojos violetas y ha centímetros de su rostro- No me tientes pequeña, no te lo recomiendo.

Sakura: Déjala en paz- le dice jalando la manga de su finísima camisa.

Eriol: Como sea- dijo separándose haciéndole caso a la castaña- No tengo ganas de pelear hoy- luego mira ha Sakura- sabes Sakura, no creo que a Xiao Lang le guste verte aquí en su árbol.

Sakura: Y desde cuando tiene su nombre para ser de él, además están en el jardín.

- Pues igual es mió- dijo un castaño acercándose.

Tomoyo: A si, y dime donde lo dice.

Xiao Lang: Simple, esta en mi casa y en mi jardín, ahora que me acuerdo- diciendo esto empieza ha recitar algo en otro idioma mientras hacia unos sellos con sus manos, que las muchachas no reconocieron ni entendieron.

Eriol: No serás capaz- dice riendo.

Tomoyo: Que… Que hace?- dijo nerviosa.

Eriol: Ya lo veras, ah creo que se tendrán que buscar un buen cirujano plástico.

Tomoyo: Por que dices eso- dice más nerviosa.

- Listo ahora sabrán lo que es meterse con el Tai-Pan- dijo alejándose y muerto de la risa.

Sakura: To…Tomoyo ti…tie…tienes orejas de ga…GATO- dijo nerviosa y asustada.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué?- dijo buscando y encontrándolas justo a los lados de la parte superior de su cabeza- Noooooooo- grito, luego mira a Sakura y le dice- tu tienes cola Sakura, mira- dice agarrándola.

Sakura: Queee y ahora que haremos- dice a punto de llorar- Tomoyo no quiero tener una cola por siempre.

Tomoyo: Ni yo.

Sakura: Tomoyo tu magia es casi igual a la de Eriol y Shaoran, puedes contradecirlo- dice sollozando.

Tomoyo: De…déjame intentarlo- cierra los ojos y se concentra.

Eriol: No servirá- riendo a carcajadas.

Sakura: ¡cállate!- dice furiosa.

Tomoyo: Sa…saku, tiene razón no funciona- dijo asustada muy asustada.

Eriol: Se los dije- riendo aun.

Sakura: No, no puede ser- cierra sus ojos y empuña sus manos a los lados de su cintura, y dice- Ya vera, me las pagara- dice corriendo en busca de un joven de mirada ámbar.

Tomoyo: Sakura que piensas hacer- dice nerviosa pero no recibe respuesta- Hay Sakura- dice suspirando.

Eriol: Se los advertí.

Tomoyo: TÚ, deshazlo ahora mismo.

Eriol: No lo haré, además no se te ve tan mal, antes eras horrible, pero ahora tengo una nueva perspectiva esas orejotas te hacen ver muy linda- dice riendo aun mas fuerte.

Tomoyo: eso crees he, ya veras- dice cambiando su mirada, pues su brillo desapareció se volvió opaca, sombría, la cual miraba peligrosamente a Eriol.

Eriol: Tomoyo que te sucede- dice analizando su cambio y sorprendiéndose.

Tomoyo: que pasa Eriol, acaso tienes miedo- su voz se puso fría y algo macabra igual que la sonrisa, la calida sonrisa que siempre la caracteriza y la hace tan dulce y encantadora.

Eriol: No fue para tanto Tomoyo, solo es una broma- dice un poco nervioso, en todos los años de conocerla no la había visto así jamás.

Tomoyo: Si, creo que si la tienes- empezó a recitar algo, al terminar el brillo de sus ojos volvió de nuevo- Creo que estamos a mano- dice riendo su calidez y sencillez también volvió.

Eriol: Que quieres decir?- dice entre nervioso y sorprendido de nuevo por el cambio de actitud de la joven.

Tomoyo: Creo que a ti se te ve mejor la cola y las orejas- dice enfocando más su risa llenando todo el jardín por su melodiosa risa,

* * *

Dentro de la mansión una joven con una gran cola iba corriendo por los pasillos cuando tropieza con dos jóvenes que venían de sentido contrario de su carrera.

- Oye monstruo mira por donde andas- dice un joven de

Cabellos negros.

Sakura: en donde se metió- fue lo único que dijo.

- Sakura te sientes bien- pregunto otro de mirada miel.

Sakura: donde esta- volvió a repetir.

Touya: quien?- dice incrédulo.

Sakura: Shaoran- dijo masticando las palabras.

Yukito: lo vi entrando en el despacho, creo, para que lo buscas.

Sakura se marcha sin contestar estaba furiosa, se las iba a pagar iba diciendo, entonces su hermano y su amigo al lado se quedan viendo entre si y dicen al uniso.

- Acaso eso es una cola.

Sakura llega el despacho y abre la puerta de un solo golpe, luego entra como alma que se lleva el diablo y grita a todo pulmón.

- !Shaoran Lí, esta vez te pasaste, me la pagaras!.

Xiao Lan: quien te crees para entrar así a mi oficina, además estoy ocupado para tus tonterías, niñita- dice furioso, el joven estaba acompañado lo que la ojiverde no se percato.

Sakura: a quien le dices niñita mocoso, cruzaste la raya y me sabe a misa que estés acompañado, Ventisca- volvió a gritar a todo pulmón y una ráfaga de aire salio de la nada empezando a volar todo lo que se encontraba por en el despacho.

Xiao Lang: ya basta Sakura o me veras obligado a actuar- dice tapándose la cara por el fuerte viento.

Sakura: no me digas- dijo irónica- a ver si te atreves- Trueno- la oficina se lleno de rayos pero se acabaron enseguida ya que la joven de mirada esmeralda cayo desmayada pero la sujetan antes de que caiga al piso.

- Guau Xiao Lang, si que estaba furiosa, ahora que le hiciste.

Xiao Lang: le puse una cola- dice con Sakura en brazos, ya que sintió la disminución de su energía y sin que ella se diera cuenta el joven dio un gran salto hasta quedar detrás de ella para sujetarla antes de que cayera al piso por el uso de su magia que la debilito- Menos mal que nuestros padres no se encuentran- dijo suspirando- La llevare a su habitación, me acompañas.

- Esta bien, pero dime, por que le pusiste una cola y esos poderes no les los conocía- dijo un joven parándose de uno de los sillones del despacho.

Xiao Lang: Verdad que no viniste ayer, veras, Sakura ya abrió el libro y esoque viste fueron las cartas- dijo observando el desastre y continua- Le puse una cola por que anoche me mojo frente a todo el concilio mientras hacia su demostración y a Eriol lo convirtió en un lindo ramo de flores parlanchín.

- Jajajajajaja, como me pude perder tal espectáculo- dijo el joven.

Xiao Lang: No le veo la risa Miroku- dice ya frente la habitación de la chica, pero en eso se escucha un grito estridente.

- ¡Sakura!, Shaoran que le hiciste- dijo una morena corriendo a su lado.

Xiao Lang: Yo nada, ella fue quien entro a mi despacho y armo tremenda bronca, deberías de ir a ver como quedo.

Miroku: Y que dices de la cola- dice riendo y luego- Hola Mei.

Meiling: Hola Mi...Miroku- dice nerviosa.

Miroku Fang-Fu un joven de 21 años de edad, de cabellos negros y un poco de reflejos azulados, de mirada verde oscuro, tez blanca, alto y fornido, gran joven, tiene el corazón de oro a pesar de ser hombre, el mejor amigo y compañero de entrenamiento como de estudios de Shaoran Lí, hijo único de Satoshi Fang-Fu jefe del Clan de los hechiceros controladores de las aguas, y profundamente enamorado de Meiling por supuesto que esta no lo sabe.

Meiling: cola, que cola- entonces ve algo colgando del cuerpo de Sakura y dice- Shaoran lo prometiste- dice abriendo la puerta de la habitación molesta.

Xiao Lang: No me llames así y ella empezó- dice acotándola en la cama.

Miroku: al fin Sakura se defiende, pero no entiendo porque se desmayo, y no se supone que tiene que usar un báculo para controlar las cartas.

Xiao Lang: si, y no se por que se desmayo ayer no le sucedió y no solo eso su energía disminuyo por un momento.

Meiling: como?

Xiao Lang: si, bueno me voy- dice saliendo.

Meiling: No piensas quitársela- refiriéndose a la cola.

Xiao Lang: Aun no, será su castigo, además que se ve linda con ella- dice sonriendo- Adiós.

Los dos jóvenes que se quedaron en la habitación, se miraron uno al otro incrédulos preguntándose.

Miroku: Castigo?

Meiling: Linda?

CONTINUARA….

* * *

Nota: Hola, hola, hola, que les parecio el capi divertido verdad, sobre todo lo de la cola de sakura, jajajajjajajja, que le sucedera a tomoyo? por que cambio de c aracter de repente? averiguenlo mientras trancurre eta historia.


	5. cap 4 shaolang y erio maestros de S&T

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE**** SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

**explicaciones para el finc**

**(): notas de la autora**

**" " y cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes**

***: alguna sugerencia que explicare al final**

**la raya: cambio de escena.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4:**

_**SHAORAN Y ERIOL**_

_**MAESTROS DE**_

_**SAKURA Y TOMOYO**_

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas en la mansión Lí se calmaron un poco o al menos eso creían los empleados de dicha mansión.

Despacho:

- A si que Sakura se desmayo- dijo una mujer de cabellera larga y negra con su voz fría pero a la vez calmada.

- Si Tomoyo nos contó, no querían que nosotros no supiéramos pero ha enterarse lo de Sakura se asusto y cuando llegamos nos contó- dijo sonomi.

Nadeishko: dime Ieran por que le sucedió eso a mi hija.

Ieran: No lo se- dijo simplemente.

Fujitaka: Yo si- todos se sorprendieron- Bueno creo que tengo una idea, Sakura ha entrenado junto con Tomoyo, es verdad que puede llamar a las cartas sin el báculo que es algo asombroso, pero gasta mas energía así, por eso se desmayo por la falta de control y la culpa es de nosotros por no ayudarla a entrenar.

Nadeishko: Tienes razón con nuestros trabajos y con las cosas del clan no hemos sido de gran ayuda.

Sonomi: Y nosotros tampoco.

Sota: Si- dice suspirando- Pero hay un asunto peor.

Sasuke: Cual?

Ieran: La guerra que tienen desde pequeños, siempre han sido cosas o travesuras sin importancia, pero ayer se propasaron a usar sus poderes a tal punto- dice resignada- En verdad lo siento mucho, pensé que al darle el concilio a Xiao Lang cambiaria y maduraría un poco mas, pero me equivoque.

Sasuke: Tranquila Ieran, ya encontraremos una solución- dice con una sonrisa.

Sonomi: Creo que tengo una idea- dice emocionada.

Sota: Cariño que tienes en mente, mira que me asustan tus ideas- dice nervioso.

Nadeishko: Sota tiene razón.

Sonomi: Que malos, bueno, el plan es este, como Sakura y Tomoyo necesitan entrenar tanto físico como el control de sus poderes les pondremos los mejores maestros sin reproches.

Ieran: Wei ya esta muy mayor Sonomi.

Sonomi: Creo que no me escucharon bien, dije maestros- dice con una sonrisa macabra igual que su mirada.

Fujitaka: No me digas que piensas en…

Sonomi: A si es, en Shaoran y Eriol, a si tendrán el mejor entrenamiento a parte de que podrán arreglar sus diferencias y será una manera de castigarlos por lo de ayer sin derecho a replica, no se podrán oponer, Ieran aunque Shaoran ya sea el Tai-Pan* y el jefe del Clan Lí sigue siendo tu hijo así que tendrá que obedecerte.

Ieran: Tú y tus ideas descabelladas, aunque no suena mal, lo haremos, Xiao Lang y Eriol las entrenaran, todos de acuerdo.

Sasuke: Eriol va ha odiarme, pero no hay mas remedio, Sí.

Todos: Sí.

Ieran: Los mandare a llamar- tomo en sus manos una especie de campanilla y la hace sonar, al rato se escucha tocar la puerta- Adelante.

Wei: Que se ofrece Dama Lí- dice entrando.

Ieran: Avísales a nuestros hijos que vengan enseguida, por favor.

Wei: Si señora- se retira.

A Wei no se le hizo difícil encontrarlos a cada uno y darles el mensaje, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando los 4 jóvenes ya estaban en la puerta del despacho los cuales se miraron unos a otros fulminantemente.

Xiao Lang: Fueron con el chisme verdad.

Sakura: Que? Yo no dije nada, seguro y fue Eriol, quien lo diría.

Eriol: Yo creo que la chismosa fue la orejas de perro- dijo mirando a Tomoyo.

Sakura: Que? Es cierto Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Lo siento- dice bajando la mirada- Es que ayer me asuste mucho cuando Mei me dijo que te desmayaste y le conté a mis padres.

Xiao Lang: Y ahora estamos metidos en un lió, yo no iba a decir nada y tu fuiste de chismosa.

Tomoyo: Lo… Lo siento- dice con la mirada acuosa.

Eriol: Bueno creo que será mejor que entremos, ya.

Xiao Lang: Sí- dice tocando la puerta.

Tomoyo: Perdóname Sakura.

Sakura: Tranquila, de todas formas se iban a enterar ya que en realidad hicimos mucho escándalo.

Xiao Lang: Ya entren- dice desesperado.

Las dos jóvenes entran y notan que están todos sus padres allí presentes con caras de mal humor, entonces Ieran les dice.

- Siéntense- los cuatro obedecen- Como sabrán nos enteramos lo que sucedió ayer durante nuestra ausencia.

- Lo sentimos- dicen los cuatro.

Ieran: eso no basta, esta vez no se les perdonara, ya no son unos niños, son adultos para andar con esas guerras sin sentido, desde ahora en adelante eso se acabara.

Xiao Lang: Entendido, ahora con su permiso me retiro- dice levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ieran: Xiao Lang no he terminado, así que siéntate- hablo firme y el no tubo mas remedio que obedecer enseguida- Como iba diciendo esto tiene que parar y hemos encontrado la solución.

Eriol: A si, y cual será- dijo sarcástico.

Sasuke: Eriol compórtate ya me has avergonzado bastante.

Eriol: Lo siento padre.

Ieran: Como les explicaba, tenemos la solución, Sakura- esta levanta la mirada- Necesitas aprender a controlarte igual que Tomoyo y sus padres le pondrán unos maestros mientras estén instalados aquí.

Tomoyo: Maestros, y quienes serán por que no creo que pongan a Wei.

Fujitaka: A si es, así que decidimos que serian.

Sota: Los mejores para la ocasión ya que ellos esta bien preparados.

Sakura: Si y quienes serán- dice nerviosa ya que tenia una vaga idea que la hacia sospechar y no le gustaba nada.

Nadeishko: pues

Sonomi: Serán

Ieran: Xiao Lang y

Sasuke: Tú Eriol- concluyo.

Los 4: Queee, no, imposible, NUNCA- gritaron.

Ieran: Sí, si lo harán- dijo tajante- Xiao Lang tu como líder del concilio eres el mas capacitado para enseñarles ya que eres muy bueno en artes marciales así como en manejos de espada y muchas otras cosas, además que aun no he preparado algunos asuntos antes de entregarte el puesto por completo y con esto aprenderás a comprender que ya no eres un niño y que tienes responsabilidades mas grandes que andar jugando y haciendo travesuras como un chiquillo malcriado.

Xiao Lang: Si madre- dijo furioso pero con respeto.

Sasuke: Eriol ya es hora de que te comportes como el adulto que eres y no como un adolescente rebelde, ya es hora de que aprendas a comportarte como lo que representas, la reencarnación de Clow, y las ayudaras a el control de su magia y de las cartas ya que las puede usar sin el báculo y teniendo los recuerdos y sabiduría de Clow eres un gran hechicero como el nombre que representas, serás de mucha ayuda.

Tomoyo: Reencarnación.

Sakura: De Clow, como?, por que no, nos lo dijeron.

Eriol: Pues ya los saben- dice fastidiado.

Fujitaka: Y ustedes dos ya es hora de que aprendan a controlar sus poderes.

Ieran: Ahora, eso es todo ustedes dos ayudaran a sakura y Tomoyo a partir de mañana si falta, se pueden retirar.

Los cuatro se levantan de sus asientos con cara de poco amigos y salen del despacho, ya estando afuera.

Eriol: Excelente, ahora le tenemos que enseñar, vayas vacaciones.

Xiao Lang: Ni que lo digas- dice alejándose junto a su primo.

Tomoyo: Creo que lo arruine todo, no.

Sakura: No es así, nuestros padres tiene razón ya es hora de que empecemos a madurar, aunque lo odio y ahora mas- dice mientras ve como Xiao Lang y Eriol se alejan mas- Lo odio.

Tomoyo: ya Sakura.

Sakura: si- dice suspirando- Bueno iré con Yukito y Kero para avisarles que mañana empezamos a entrenar- empieza a caminar para ir en busca de sus guardianes.

Tomoyo: Y ahora que hago yo, ah ya se- sale corriendo por los pasillos y sin querer tropieza con alguien o la menos eso piensa.

- Lo siento- dice una voz chillona.

Tomoyo: no te preocupes- entonces ve una pequeña bola negra volar frente su rostro- Oye tu no eres…

- Spi, donde te metiste, ven acá- se escucha la voz de una mujer.

Spi: Hay no, disculpe señorita pero seria tan amable de esconderme.

Tomoyo: S…Si, ven entra aquí- enseñándole un bolsillo de su falda.

Spi: gracias- dice entrando en el.

- Spi, en donde estas, oye tú- dice mirando a tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Disculpe.

- No has visto a un gato volador por aquí.

Tomoyo: No creo que Kero sea un gato.

- Olvídalo, oye tu eres la joven de ayer verdad.

Tomoyo: Eso depende, quien es usted?

- Soy Nakuru Akizuki, o mejor dicho Rubí moon.

Tomoyo: Entonces si soy esa persona, me llamo Tomoyo Daidoji, mucho gusto, puede llamarme Tomoyo no me gustan las formalidades.

Nakuru: Esta bien, tu llámame Nakuru, ahora enserio no has visto a Spinel.

Tomoyo: La pantera negra.

Nakuru: si esa.

Tomoyo: Lo siento, no la he visto.

Nakuru: Ese Spi donde se abra metido, bueno nos vemos luego, adiós- dice alejándose.

Tomoyo: Quien lo diría, sus guardianes son muy simpáticos- dice observando alejarse la guardiana.

- Eso crees- escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de ella.

Tomoyo: Creo que- pero luego calla a reconocer la voz- Solo estoy alucinando.

- Y yo creo que tú tienes algo que me pertenece.

Tomoyo: ahora te volviste fantasma, ya que hace un rato te fuiste con Shaoran.

Eriol: eso no te importa, ahora devuélvemelo.

Tomoyo saca algo del bolsillo de su falda y lo toma en brazos, mientras la pequilla bola negra le dice.

Spi: No quería meterla en problemas, lo siento.

Tomoyo: No lo has hecho, bueno ha sido un placer Spinel, es así como te llamas verdad.

Spi: Si, pero si quiere puede llamarme Spi.

Tomoyo: Esta bien- luego le dice a Eriol- Toma- se lo entrega y dice- A sido un placer Spi cuídate mucho, adiós- le dedica una sonrisa calida de esas que ella solo sabe dar y se retira.

Spi: Amo no le va hacer nada verdad, la culpa es mía.

Eriol: Tranquilízate, bueno busquemos a Nakuru tengo algo que informarles.

* * *

En el jardín de la mansión se encontraba una joven de ojos verdes buscando a unos seres en especial, hasta que los encuentra.

Sakura: Yukito hasta que encuentro.

Yukito: para que soy bueno pequeña Sakura.

Sakura: bueno, primero dime Kero esta contigo.

Kero: aquí estoy sakurita- dice un muñequito acercándose.

Sakura: bueno quiero decirles que a partir de mañana empezaremos a entrenar.

Kero: como pero si estamos en vacaciones.

Sakura: lo se, pero nos castigaron por lo de ayer y ese es el castigo.

Yukito: ya veo, y quienes nos ayudaran.

Sakura: no quiero hablar de eso, mañana lo sabrán.

Kero: si tu lo dices Sakurita.

Sakura: y a todas esta donde esta mi hermano.

Yukito: creo que dijo que visitaría a una vieja amiga.

Sakura: Kaho, espero que no salga con los platos en la cabeza- dice divertida.

Yukito: Porque?

Sakura: Larga historia, bueno que hacemos Yuki estoy algo aburrida.

En los jardines de la mansión Lí se esculla una voz chillona llamando a la castaña la cual voltea para ver quien la llama.

Sakura: Que pasa Mei.

Meiling: Quería decirte que ya me entere y antes de que empiecen a entrenar, que te parece si salimos esta noche, Miroku nos va acompañar.

Sakura: No se Mei estoy castigada.

Meiling: No te preocupes yo hablare con sus padres, que dices.

Sakura: Bueno si logras convencerlos esta bien.

Meiling: Bien, ya veras que la pasaremos de lo lindo.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

hola espero que les alla gustado este capi, quieros aclararles algo importante

Tai-pan: en asia significa hombre dedicado al comercio de otro pais o negocios./ tambien es una serpiente venenosa, es color marron y llace en los paises africano. en este finc significa jefe supremo, este termino no lo saque yo solo lo tome prestado de otro fin espero que la autora no se enoje conmigo, aunque tengo este finc en su pagina y hasto los momentos no me han reclamado nada, sorry mikki estoy consiente de que esta terminologia es tuya.

sin mas nada que agregar se despide sakuritamoon.


	6. cap 5 una noche nada normal

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE**** SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_**UNA NOCHE NADA NORMAL **_

Mansión Li 6:00pm

Tomoyo se encuentra en su habitación arreglándose para bajar a cenar cuando se escucha que tocan la puerta de su habitación, Toc, Toc.

-Adelante- contesta.

-Guau Tomoyo te ves muy bien- le dice Meiling entrando.

-Gracias Mei- dice Tomoyo sentándose en uno de los sillones de la habitación, la suya es idéntica a la de Sakura.

-Quería avisarte que todo ya esta listo, saldremos a las ocho, Miroku vendrá por nosotras, he invitado a Naraku, no tienes ningún problema con eso?

-Por supuesto que no, claro que puede venir, además tu eres la de la salida puedes invitar a quien quieras, ya le avisaste a Sakura.

-Aun no, anda discutiendo con Touya sobre algo- dice Meiling.

-Ni siquiera aquí dejan de discutir- dice suspirando la amatista.

-Bueno ire a ver si ya terminaron para avisarle, nos vemos- dice la morena dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ok- responde Tomoyo despidiéndose.

La joven de ojos de rubí sale de la habitación, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de la castaña, ve a dos chicos que iban conversando por el pasillo, decide acercársele sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-Estas seguro de lo que decía esa nota.

-No lo se, seria bueno estar alertas sin que se den cuenta.

-Pero y tu madre, ya se lo dijiste.

-No, aun, quiero estar seguro, además de seguro es una broma de mal gusto.

-No lo se Shaoran, será mejor que estemos atentos.

-Cuantas veces tendré que decirte que no me digas asi, Eriol - replica Xiaolang

-Si, ya, ya…- pero son interrumpidos.

-De que nota hablan y por que tienen que estar atentos.

-Meiling- dice Xiaolang asustado- que haces allí, sabes que no me gusta que me espíes.

-No lo estaba haciendo, escuche por casualidad y no me cambies el tema.

Tranquila prima, es algo sin importancia, guau, a donde iras estas muy linda- dice el joven ingles cambiando de tema rápido.

-Saldré con Sakura y Tomoyo, ha por cierto invite a Nakuru, espero no te importe.

-Claro que no, diviértanse- dice Eriol.

-Bueno ire a ver si aquellos dos ya terminaron de discutir, pero no crean que me engañan, averiguare lo que se traen, no soy Sakura.

-Ya déjalo Mei- le dice Xiaolang.

-Bueno me voy- dice la morena despidiéndose.

**7:00 pm Lobby de la Mansión.**

-Si se tarda- dice la castaña-

-Creo que se parece a una personita en particular- dice la amatista riendo.

-Ya Tomoyo- le dice Sakura haciendo puchero.

-Creo que tiene razón- recalca la china riendo también, pero suena el timbre de la mansión interrumpiendo su conversación.

-Mei se acerca a la puerta y cuando la abre se encuentra un joven de mirada verde oscura parado en la entrada.

-Hola Miroku, llegas temprano- dice la china.

-Buenas noches, bueno en realidad llego temprano por que Xiaolang me llamo, dijo que necesitaba hablar algo importante conmigo.

-Bueno, adelante esta en el estudio

-No tardare mucho- dice entrando a la mansión, ve a un par de chicas conocidas muy bien por el y las saluda- Hola Sakura, Tomoyo, por fin he logrado verlas, están muy hermosas, las tres- dice dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde esta Meiling.

-Gracias Miroku, pero llegas algo temprano- le dice la amatista.

-Bueno es que tengo asuntos que discutir primero, pero no se preocupen será algo rápido, bueno las dejo por un momento, con su permiso bellas damas me retiro- dice a manera de reverencia y sale por uno de los pasillos hacia el despacho.

-Como me gustaría un novio tan lindo y educado, como lo es Miroku- comenta Sakura a manera de ensueño y distraída viendo alejar al joven hechicero de la familia fang.

-Oye Sakura, como que le echaron un somnífero a tu cena esta noche, pues no conocía esa faceta en ti- le dice Tomoyo en una risilla picara.

-Hay no, no me digas que lo dije en voz alta- dice la castaña avergonzada.

-Creo que si, además acuérdate que el joven Fang Fung ya tiene dueña- dice Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo ya déjate de cosas, solo era un decir, nada mas, además yo se que Miroku muere por cierta persona.

-A si, y quien si se puede saber?- pregunta la china ¿molesta?

-Pero antes de que las japonesas respondieran se escucha un grito que provenía de las escaleras.

-Ya estoy lista, no me dejen- dice una joven mujer muy guapa acercándose con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

-No te preocupes, aun falta para la hora- le dice Tomoyo a la recién llegada y sigue- No se si ya se conocen pero igual las presentare, Sakura ella es Nakuru Akizuki la guardiana de Eriol, señorita Nakuru ella es Sakura Kinomoto, mi prima y mejor amiga ha igual de Mei.

-Mucho gusto, y dime donde esta el bombón de tu hermano- dice Nakuru.

-Etto, el placer es mío, bueno mi hermano creo que esta con mis padres y Yukito- dice la castaña con una enorme gota en su cabeza a todo estilo anime.

-Y vendrá con nosotros- le vuelve a preguntar la guardiana.

-No Nakuru, no vendrá, y ya compórtate quieres- le dice Meiling.

-Lastima- suspira Nakuru a manera de derrota, sin hacer mucho caso al china.

-Nakuru, ya deja de sr tan lanzada- grita Mei histérica.

-Cálmate Mei- dice la amatista alejándola de la guardiana ya que parecía que quería darle una lección y dice algo cambiando el tema- Bueno creo que se nos hace tarde- comenta viendo su reloj de pulsera.

-Tienes razón- dice Meiling- Ese Miroku me las pagara, que tanto tiene que hablar con mis primos, si tenia una reunión con ellos entonces para que se ofrece a acompañarnos- reprocha mas histérica que hace rato, entonces se escucha unas voces conocidas por todas allí presente.

-Bueno ya llego por quien lloraban- dice un joven de ojos verdes oscuros profundos.

-Si como no, creo que sueñas despierto Fang- dice Mei.

-Ya Mei, calma- le dice Eriol llegando detrás del atacado por su prima- Además como te pones pensare que estas celosa de nosotros por robarte a Miroku un rato- le dice con su sonrisa picara que solo el sabe.

-Queeeeeeeeeee? Celosa, yo? JA, ya sueñan, y sobre todo de él- mira al pobre de Miroku con rabia y dice- Que no sueñe.

Las jóvenes que se encuentran en la sala se quedan sorprendidas al ver el cambio de actitud que desempeño su amiga de un momento al otro, Miroku quedo mudo y sorprendido y pensó "ahora que paso, que hice", mientras Sakura y Tomoyo se observaban una a la otra y luego a la histérica de la chica china, hasta que la castaña le pregunta a la amatista.

-Oye Tomoyo, que le sucede a Mei-

-Creo que le hecho mucho picante a su cena- dice a modo de diversión.

Mientras la japonesas conversaban, no se percatan de que la amatista es observada con suspicacia por sus comentarios por un joven de mirada azul profunda al cual se le forma una sonrisa extraña, aun para el mismo, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por alguien.

-Curioso- dice una mujer a su lado.

-Dime que es curioso, Nakuru- dice tranquilo, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que ella es a la única que he escuchado usar esas palabras, después de ti por supuesto- le dice la guardiana.

-No le veo lo curioso, es una frase común, Nakuru.

-Tienes razón, pero ella la dice con la misma chispa y picardia que tu, eso es lo curioso, a pesar de que no se llevan bien y no entiendo por que, ya que ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas en común y eso que solo tengo poco días en conocerle, pero como ya dije es una lastima que se lleven tan mal- termina de decir la guardiana suspirando.

Eriol no respondió al comentario y seguía observando a la amatista con suspicacia, mientras se decía a si mismo que eso él ya lo había notado, Tomoyo es muy parecida a él, picara, misteriosa, algunas veces atrevida y muy difícil sacar de sus cabales, también le gustaba fastidiar a Sakura como él a Shaoran, era como una replica de él versión femenina, pero de repente se le vino a la mente una tarde de verano debajo de un árbol de cerezo junto con esa chica, la cual su calidez, ternura y chispa de sus ojos habían desparecido para darle paso a una mujer fría y sombría el cual le dio un pavor tremendo que nunca había sentido, entonces dice sin querer aun observándola.

-Creo que hay algo en lo que no nos parecemos, y tal vez, solo tal vez….-se queda callado-

-Tal vez que? Eriol- pregunta la guardiana.

-Nada olvídalo, voy con Shaoran, diviértete hoy, acuérdate que mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento- al terminar se retira.

Cuando el hombre de cabellos azulados se retira, los demás del salo deciden dejar la discusiones y marchan rumbo a su destino. A los pocos minutos de haber salido de la mansión, llegan a un local donde la fachada es de piedras incrustadas, la impresión que le dio a Sakura fue parecido a una caverna o cueva por el estilo, arriba en la puerta de entrada se haya la parte delantera de un auto de los años 60 dedujo por el estilo de la trompa, y mas arriba un letrero iluminado con escritura inglesa que dice MERCURY.

-Miroku, que lugar es este?- pregunta la castaña.

-Es una discoteca Sakura, no tiene mucho tiempo que la inauguraron, es la mejor de toda china, solo entra gente muy exclusiva, a si que no se preocupen, ya que no esta muy concurrida.

-Bueno que esperamos para entrar- dice Meiling

-Las damas primero- dice el joven chino mientras una especie de guardia le abre paso, mientras al lado una enorme cola de gente para poder pasar.

-Cuando entran al sitio, ven que es algo elegante, había mas o menos gente, algunos sentados en grupo en pequeñas mesas redondas, otros en la barra y los demás estaban bailando en la pista de baile.

-Bueno allá, hay una mesa vacía, vamos a ella- dice Miroku

Cuando se acercaron a la mesa todo el grupo se sentó en sus correspondientes sillas, y al momento llego el mesero.

-Buenas noches, mi nombre es Ken ji y seré su mesonero esta noche, que desean ordenar.

-A mi me trae una Margarita- dice Nakuru.

-Whisky en las rocas- dice Miroku- y ustedes chicas.

-No se, no estamos acostumbradas a beber- dice Sakura.

-Tenemos bebidas livianas bajas de alcohol, como ponche, piña colada, daiquiri, asi como cópteles de fresa, manzana y melocotón.- ofrece el mesonero.

-Creo que pediré un Daiquiri- dice Meiling

-Fresa o melocotón- pregunta el mesonero.

-Fresa- dice la china.

-Yo quiero uno de melocotón- dice Tomoyo.

-A mi igual- dice Sakura.

-En un instante les traigo su orden, con permiso- dice el mesonero y se retira-

-Me encanta este sitio, y el mesonero también, ese catirito es un bombón- comenta la guardiana.

-Nakuru, no empieces de lanzada- le advierte la joven china.

-Oye que crees que soy, solo digo la verdad- se defiende la inglesa.

-Bueno chicas ya cálmense- dice el único hombre del grupo.

-Si, Miroku tiene razón, además vinimos a pasarla bien, no.

-La señorita Tomoyo tiene razón- la guardiana se levanta y tomo a Tomoyo de la mano mientras le dice- Venga vamos a bailar.

-Pero no tenemos pareja.

-Eso no importa, en estos sitios no es importante con quien bailes, ya veras que al rato de que estemos moviendo nuestros hermosos cuerpos, jóvenes muy guapos se pelearan por bailar con nosotras, anda vamos- la levanta de un solo tirón y la lleva a rastra ha la pista de baile.

-Este, creo que la señorita Nakuru es algo muy impulsiva- dice la castaña con una gota en su nuca.

-Ni que lo digas, el mes pasado Eriol vino por una semana, asuntos del clan, tío Sasuke estaba de viaje así que lo mando a el, bueno el caso es que trajo a Nakuru y junto con Farem hicieron desastres.- le cuenta Meiling.

-Si, Xiaolang y Eriol andaban como locos averiguando en donde se encontraban, jajajajajaja- dice el joven hechicero riendo.

-No le veo la gracia- dice la china.

-Bueno yo si, Mei vamos a bailar- dice Miroku

-No dejare a Sakura sola.

-Tranquila Mei, ve a divertirte- le dice la castaña regalándole una gran sonrisa esas que solo ella sabe dar.

-Esta bien, pero no te muevas de aquí Saku, y no le hables a nadie.

-Ya Mei, anda.

Meiling se para con pesar y se dirige a la pista de baile con Miroku, la morena no le menciono nada a ninguno de sus amigos, pero desde que entraron al local tubo un mal presentimiento y era rara la vez cuando sentía malas energías como en ese momento.

-Que le pasara a Mei, por que me ha dicho eso- se preguntaba la castaña con una gota en su cabeza.

-Aquí le traigo su orden- dice el mesero.

-Gracias- le dice la japonesa.

-Uff, estoy cansada- dice una joven amatista sentándose a su lado.

-Veo que te divertiste- dice Sakura mientras Tomoyo empieza a beber de du trago.

-En realidad no, lo cansada es de esquivar a un joven que insistía en hablar conmigo.

-Y Nakuru?

-No lo se, hace rato que no la veo, estaba a mi lado y de un momento a otro ya no, pensé que estaba aquí, donde se abra metido- deduce Tomoyo.

-Seguro fue al baño-dice saku.

-Si puede ser, pero lleva rato, vamos por ella.

Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron al baño, pero antes le avisaron a Meiling la cual todavía bailaba. Cuando llegaron a los sanitarios Tomoyo se paro frente a uno de los espejos, mientras Sakura revisaba cada una de las puertas para ver si Nakuru se encontraba en una de las cabinas.

-Tommy , Nakuru no esta aquí, que extraño, Meiling me conto que se vuelve loca por los jóvenes guapos, pero no creo que se haya ido con alguno, que crees- dice Sakura mientras terminaba de revisar y se acerca a su prima que todavía observaba el espejo- Tomoyo me escuchaste, que tanto miras ese no dijo nada tomo a Sakura de la mano y la saco a rastra del baño, la castaña a tal acción se preocupo y volvió a preguntar-Tommy que pasa, me estas asustando, donde esta Nakuru.?

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, tenemos que ir por Mei y Miroku, no te preocupes por Nakuru ella se sabe defender- dijo mientras seguía arrastrando hasta la pista.

Cuando llegan a la pista no consiguen a sus amigos, lo que angustia mas a la castaña, mientras su prima empieza a arrastrarla de nuevo fuera de la discoteca.

-Tomoyo que demonios pasa, me estas asustando- le vuelve a decir.

-Escucha Sakura, algo esta pasando, cuando estábamos en el baño, sentí algo, no puedo explicar que, pero pase lo que pase, escucha Sakura- le dice seria ya que su prima no parecía estar consiente- pase lo que pase tienes que huir.

-Pe… pero porque, donde esta Mei y Nakuru que paso con Miroku.

-No lo se, pero tienes que hacer lo que te dije, huye, comunicate con la mansión, la línea directa ha la habitación de Shaoran y le dices lo que paso, que venga de inmediato con Eriol y Yue.

-Que pasa, que esta pasando, por que Shaoran y no nuestros padres, porque no Touya?- pregunta Sakura ya casi histérica.

-Sakura solo has lo que te digo, trajiste las cartas-le pregunta rápido.

-N—no- dice sin entender.

-Perfecto- le dice Tomoyo con una mano en su corazón y los ojos cerrados, luego los abre de golpe y dice- allí vienen, corre Sakura, corre.

-Que por que.

-Solo corre- le dice mientras invoca su baculo y empieza a correr también agarrándola.

Pasaron varios minutos, horas, siglos, décadas, corriendo eso era lo que pensaba la castaña mientras corria detrás de Tomoyo y escondiéndose, en un momento entraron en un callejón donde Tomoyo le suelta la mano.

-Ya no puedo mas, no puedo mas- dice Sakura con la voz entre cortada por el cansancio de la carrera.

-Descansemos un rato- dice Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo, ahora si me dirás lo que pasa, que rayos…..

Tomoyo le tapo la boca y le dice bajito:

-Saku, solo puedo decirte que pase lo que pase siempre seré tu amiga, siempre te querer como mi prima, aunque para mi eres mas que eso, eres mi hermana. Creeme lo que te voy a decir, nuestros padres ya saben de esto, este año si nos iban a entrenar en especial a mi, pero no Shaoran ni Eriol, iban a ser los del concilio, escucha nuestros padres lo pusieron a ellos para que dejemos las guerras.

-Sakura no entendía nada, tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar, no aguanto mucho ya que comienza a brotarle lagrimas de sus orbes verdes esmeraldas, no comprendía nada, nada, y por que Tomoyo le decía toso aquello, como ¿despidiéndose?, no, no lo creía, no lo permitiría, eso si que no, pensaba la castaña.

-No llores Saku- dice la amatista mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas- cuando termine todo esto juro que te lo explicare, ahora saldré de aquí, Mei esta bien y Miroku, también Nakuru, solo has lo que te dije, yo también estaré bien, ahora quédate aquí y dentro de cinco minutos llama a Shaoran, de acuerdo-Tomoyo empieza a salir y alejarse del callejón con báculo en mano, mientras dejaba a Sakura hacha un mar de lágrimas mientras veía como su mejor amiga, su prima, o más bien como le dijo ella su hermana desparecía.

-Que rayos esta pasando, Tomoyo, Mei, Miroku, Naraku, que pasa- gemía la castaña en sollozos mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

NOTAS: bueno como lo prometi aquí les dejo el capitulo 5 de este fic, pronto el capitulo 6 El secreto del clan Daidoji.

Bye les quiere SAKURITAMOON.


	7. cap 6 el secreto del clan daidouji

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE**** SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes **

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes**

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

_**EL SECRETO DEL CLAN DAIDOJI**._

Una joven hermosa de cabellos castaños, tez blanca, figura esbelta y de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, yacía arrodillada en un callejón solitario y oscuro, sollozando mientras pensaba en la noche tan extraña y nada normal que estaba pasando, luego se acordó de la promesa que le hizo a su primo, busco su teléfono móvil en su bolso y al encontrarlo marco un numero que sabia de memoria el cual comenzó a repicar, solo un momento de espera y contestan una voz varonil.

- Habla Li, diga.

- …

- Bueno, hay alguien- dice intrigado.

- Sha….Shaoran- dicen en sollozos

- Que quieres Sakura, por que me llamas.

- Shaoran a...algo paso To…Tomoyo- pero el llanto no la dejo continuar ya que se hizo mas profundo.

- Sakura no estoy para juegos, ni para tus tonterías, no quiero más problemas.

- Con un demonio escúchame- dice entre sollozos, miedo y decisión- No es un juego, a…algo paso, no se que, to...todos desaparecieron, primero Nakuru, Lue…Luego Mei y Miroku y ahora… ahora Tomoyo, me quitaron a tomoyo shaoran…- dice llorando mas fuerte.

El ambarino en su habitación abre los ojos como platos, mientras sigue escuchando los sollozos de la chica.

- Ella... ella me dijo que te llamara que sabrías que hacer, que le digas a Eriol y que traigan a Yue… Shaoran, que pasa, acaso sabes lo que esta pasando, donde esta Tomoyo.

- Sakura deja de llorar, no solucionaras nada llorando, voy...- pero le interrumpe.

- Shaoran no traje las cartas ni el báculo.

- Espérame donde estas, no te muevas de allí- le cuelga el teléfono- maldición- dice saliendo de su habitación, y se dirige a la continua a la de el, abriendo la puerta de golpe dice- Prepárate saldremos ahora mismo.

- Si ya, la amenaza se cumplió- dice y sorprende al castaño, el joven de mirada añil ya estaba listo.

- Pero como…

- Nakuru, no siento su presencia.

- Bueno hay que ir por los demás- dice y se marchan fuera de la habitación.

Los dos marcharon en busca de tres guardianes, el guardián de la luna, gracias a los dioses se encontraba solo, pensó shaoran, de seguro Touya salio con Kaho- por lo que veo las cosas empiezan ha arreglarse- pensó el castaño, luego de encontrar a Yukito fueron por los otros dos, Kero y Spy, los cuales desde que se conocieron llevan una guerra de videos juegos para ver quien es mejor.

Bueno ya basta de los enanos maniáticos y regresemos al callejón donde una joven castaña seguía escondida allí.

- Maldito Shaoran no me dejo decirle donde estoy- entonces escucho un ruido y dice- To…Tomoyo, eres tu?, regresaste- dice saliendo detrás de unas cajas acumuladas donde se encontraba escondida, ya había parado de llorar, nadie le responde y vuelve a preguntar- Tomoyo eres tu verdad?- le responden.

- No, no lo soy- dice una voz masculina y algo misteriosa.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde tienen a Tomoyo y los demás?- dice la castaña desesperada.

- Son muchas preguntas no crees para una miedosa como tu.

- Miedosa- repite y reacciona- Shaoran eres un…

Pero la sombra se da a revelar y para sorpresa de la castaña es un joven como de 22 a 23 años, de cabellos rubios, ojos de color azul celeste, alto, fornido.

- No se quien es Shaoran- dice el sujeto acercándose a la japonesa.

- Quien eres tu? Que le has hecho a mis amigos?

- Si que eres despistada niña.

- Un momento, tu eres el mesonero- dice como cayendo en lo que le dijo, pero también se da cuenta que trae a alguien en brazos y grita- Tomoyo, que le has hecho.

- No le he hecho nada, la encontré así y vine hasta aquí por tu llanto de monstruo.

- Que me has dicho…- dice furiosa y le iba a dar una lección, pero se escuchan voces en el callejón de nuevo, sakura abre los ojos como plato luego agarra al joven por un brazo y lo arrastra hasta detrás de las cajas mientras se hacia señas con un dedo en su boca que guarde silencio, y escuchan.

- Donde se abra metido- se escucha la voz de un hombre- El tablero apunta aquí.

- Bueno para ser despistada es buena escondiéndose no crees- escucha otra voz.

La castaña al escuchar la manera de hablar de los sujetos empieza a coordinar sus pensamientos, _"tablero", "despistada_", entonces como pudo paso por encima del joven que tiene al lado y sale detrás de las cajas donde se escondía, ve a los dos sujetos y empieza a correr hacia ellos, al alcanzar a los recién llegados abraza al que tiene una especie de tablero en sus manos que lanza una pequeña luz blanca.

- Por que te tardaste tanto, tengo miedo y Tomoyo, algo le pasa a Tomoyo- dice la castaña con ojos llorosos otra vez.

- Etto…, es..este, yo..yo- solo lograba articular el joven de mirada ambarina, ya que estaba mas que sorprendido por el acto de la joven, el cual al escuchar sus sollozos y preocupación por su prima sobre su pecho sintió que se le removió alga dentro de si y empezo a sentirse extraño y de repente sus mejillas arder; _"¿Qué?, no nada de eso"_, pensó y sacudiendo su cabeza para deshacerse de ese sentir mientras vuelve a pensar; _"Solo fue un impulso por el miedo"_, la separa tomándola de sus hombros para mirarle a la cara y decirle- Ya Sakura ya estamos aquí, ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?.

La castaña se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y señala a las cajas que están en el callejón, luego dice.

- El joven la encontró y la trajo hasta aquí.

El muchacho al escuchar que los recién llegados parecían conocer a la joven llorona, salio detrás de las cajas con Tomoyo en brazos.

- A si, y se puede saber ¿Quién eres y que haces con Tomoyo?- pregunto Shaoran desconfiado y voz fría.

- Soy Takato Kenji, y me encontré a la señorita desmayada a una cuadra de aquí.

- Y yo soy el mago de oz, a otro perro con ese hueso, ¿Quién eres en realidad, y donde están los demás?- pregunto el pequeño lobo molesto.

Kenji no le hizo caso, solo empezó a caminar hacia ellos y en un acto de reflejo Shaoran tomo a Sakura y la puso detrás de el a manera de protección.

- No les voy hacer nada, no crees que ya lo hubiese hecho en tal caso- dijo genji ya frente ellos, luego deposita a Tomoyo en brazos de Eriol. Quien la acepta, por alguna extraña razón a él no percibía ningún tipo de amenaza mas bien le agrado que haya conseguido a Tomoyo- Toma, lo tenia aferrado a su mano- dice entregándole una cadena con tres lunas.

- Gracias- solo le dice Eriol.

kenji empieza a caminar fuera del callejón, pero Shaoran le detiene.

- Espera, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya.

- Ya Xiao Lang, él no tiene nada que ver- le reprocha Eriol.

- Has caso a tu amigo- Voltea y su mirada se dirige a Sakura y dice- Tu amiga se recuperara, y deja de llorar, no solucionaras nada llorando- este comentario hace que la castaña y el ambarino abran los ojos como platos, Sakura piensa _"es lo mismo que Shaoran me dijo por teléfono momentos atrás_", mientras el ambarino recupera su expresión fría y lo mira con ganas de matarlo, pero el catire no se intimida y sigue hablando- Sabes, en América del sur, en uno de sus países hay un mito de un espanto de mujer que llora que persigue a los hombres y hasta dice que los asesina preguntando por sus hijos que fueron asesinados, en un principio pensé que eras ese espanta, que desilusión, bueno, adiós llorona- le dice con una sonrisa a la cual la castaña se sonroja, el chico se vuelve otra vez saliendo del callejón.

Todo quedo en silencio a la salida del joven rubio, pero de nuevo se escucha un ruido lo cual asusta a todos los presentes en el callejón, pero inmediatamente se dan cuenta que son los guardianes entrando con el resto del grupo que faltaba.

- Que les pasa, no somos fantasmas- dice la fría voz de Yue.

- Fa…..Fantasma- dice Sakura, luego reacciona y grita- OIGAN, ÉL ME ACABA DE COMPARAR CON UN FANTAMA, Y PARA COLMO DE OTRO PAÍS, ESE TONTO ME LAS VA A PAGAR- dice saliendo del callejón en busca de cierto joven, pero al salir dice- Etto…, pero a donde agarro.

- ¿Quién Sakura?- pregunta el guardián del sol.

- Takato?- dice la card master.

- Takato?- ahora dice spy.

- El que encontró a Tomoyo- entonces se acuerda- Tomoyo- Voltea y ve que Eriol la tiene en brazos, mientras junto a Yue y shaoran también salen del callejón.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, se siente un aura maligna cerca- él tenia a Nakuru en brazos, mientras Kero y Spy a Mei y Miroku.

- Si será lo mejor- lo secunda Shaoran ¿molesto?

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la mansión Li, Shaoran encabezaba la marcha, mientras en su cabeza había un sin fin de pensamientos, empezando por; _"¿Qué rayos pasa?", "¿por que me sentí raro cuando Sakura me abrazo?", "¿por que sintió que le dolía verle llorar?, y "¿Quién rayos es ese Takato Genji? Y ¿Cómo se atrevió a burlarse de Sakura ese derecho solo era de él?, un momento, como que solo de ¿él?, cualquiera tiene derecho, "que demonios me pasa"-_ iba divagando el ambarino, mientras detrás de el iban los guardianes y luego venia Sakura, quien también tenia una tormenta de pensamientos, desde _"que fue todo eso que paso"_, hasta vengarse de ese tal Kenji por compararla con un fantasma, pero algo se atravesó en su mente, un recuerdo no tan frió, no tan viejo, una imagen llego a su cabeza donde abraza a un ambarino y se hacha a llorar en sus brazos, lo que hace que un tono rosa se apodere de sus mejillas y se pare en seco y grite a todo pulmón.

- PERO QUE FUE LO QUE HICE- esto hace que los que iban en frente paren y volteen a verle, el guardián del sol se le acerca.

- Que fue lo que hiciste Sakurita?- le dice con mirada inquisidora, lo que hace que la chica se ponga mas roja de la vergüenza.

- Etto, na…nada Kero- dice empezando su marcha de nuevo con la mirada al suelo, lo que hace pasar a todos sin darse cuenta mientras se repetía a si misma bajito- Tonta Sakura, Eres una tonta, tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta, ahora que le dirás- lo que escucha un ambarino cuando paso por su lado.

A cuatro pasos atrás, un joven de mirada añil no evitaba reír ya que la escena le muy graciosa, entonces escucha una voz melodiosa.

- ¿De que te ríes, acaso te parece gracioso lo que paso?

- No- dice sin sorpresa y mirando al frente todavía y continua hablando- Solo es que nuestra querida Sakura se acaba de dar cuenta de algo que hizo y lo grito a los cuatros vientos, de eso me rió- entonces bajo su mirada hacia la joven que cargaba y le dice- Me alegra que despertaras, nos tenias preocupados, a todos, en especial yo- dice embozando una sonrisa y levantando su mirada otra vez, lo cual no vio el sonrojo que provoco en la amatista.

- Co.. Como esta Sakura?- dice Tomoyo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven.

- Esta bien, solo un poco asustada, es todo.

- Ustedes lo sabían, algo me dice que lo sabían, por eso le dije a Sakura que llamara a Shaoran, también se que nuestros padres lo saben, por eso no se han aparecido, o crees que estos momentos no estuviesen moviendo cielo y tierra en buscarnos?, sobre todo los míos.

- De que hablas?, no te niego, a Shaoran le llego una nota esta tarde advirtiendo el ataque, pero pensamos que era una broma de mal gusto hasta que Sakura llamo, pero… ¿Por qué dices que nuestros padre lo saben?, ¿Qué saben?- pregunto Eriol desconcertado.

- Aun no es tiempo, solo espero que algún día me perdonen- dice la amatista y empieza a cerrar los ojos los sentía pesados pero inconcientemente dice- La maldición de Clan Daidoji- sin querer le resbala una lagrima por la mejilla y dormida dice- Sakura, Shaoran, perdónenme - luego empieza a llorar mas fuerte, mientras como en trance levanta sus manos y los lleva al cuello de Eriol mientras dice- Perdóname Eriol, perdóname Eriol, por favor, no me dejes sola, lo siento, no tengo la culpa, perdóname Eriol- dice entre sollozos inconciente.

La reencarnación de Clow no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus padres sabían lo que pasaba, y que maldición es esa?, nunca la había escuchado, y ¿Por qué Tomoyo pedía perdón?, claro, estaba inconciente ya que se volvió a quedar dormida por el cansancio, pero se escuchaba sincera y en especial, le pedía a él perdón, que le perdonara, entonces sintió un vuelco en su interior luego de un retorsijon de barriga y un miedo increíble se apodero de su corazón, entonces recordó la tarde debajo de un cerezo con la chica que lleva en brazos y pensó.

_-" ¿Qué rayos pasa?, ¿Qué maldición e esa? Y ¿Por qué sus padres no le han dicho nada a ellos en especial a Sakura?, el clan Daidoji tiene un secreto el cual implica lo que le sucede a Tomoyo"_- entonces frunce su ceño y dice bajito- No te preocupes pequeña, no tenemos que perdonarte nada, todos estaremos contigo, no te dejaremos sola, No te dejare sola.

Entonces se escucha una especie de murmullo

- Gracias Eriol- dice la amatista dormía y le abraza mas fuerte.

CONTINUARA…


	8. cap 7 comienza el entrenamiento

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes **

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes**

* * *

CAPITULO 7:

_**EMPIEZA EL ENTRENAMIENTO.**_

En una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Lí, esta todo en penumbras, mientras una joven descansa en su respectiva cama, y solo una frase retumbaba en su mente una y otra vez mientras se iba haciendo eco, de la impresión la joven despierta de golpe lo cual le sigue un grito de miedo:

-NO ME DEJES, NO ME DEJES SOLA- grita la joven con desesperación, mientras rompe en llanto y dice bajo- Sakura.

-Ella esta bien- escucha una voz en la penumbra de su habitación pero no la distingue bien por lo aturdida que esta, y la vos misteriosa prosigue- Ella esta en su habitación descansando, lo mismo que deberías hacer tu- la voz se escucha mas cerca de la joven como si estuviera acercándose, al estar mas cerca la chica reconoce quien es y sigue escuchando- Sabes? Ella insistió mucho en quedarse aquí contigo, pero Yukito la hizo cambiar de parecer en que también tenia que descansar.

-Entonces, no fue un sueño?- dice la joven confundida.

-No, no lo fue, fue muy real Tomoyo, a mi parecer muy real- le dice con una chispa de inteligencia ya destacada muy bien en la persona.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, no me digas que pasaste la noche cuidando de mi- dice sarcástica la joven amatista.

-Para tu desgracia si, Shaoran quedo con Mei, aun no despierta, Miroku tampoco despierta, Spinel lo deje con Nakuru, Kerberos esta con Sakura, así que quede yo para la tarea- le explica el joven con su característica serenidad y sonrisa en los labios mientras le sigue dando información del porque el se quedo- Y nuestros padres misteriosamente tuvieron que salir a un asunto del concilio fuera, que nada me quita de la cabeza que es por el ataque de anoche.

-De todas maneras no tenias que quedarte, pudieron mandar a mi primo ó Yukito- dice aun recia por su compañía Tomoyo.

-Pues si, pero quise quedarme yo- se sienta en un lado de la cama quedando a su lado, acerca un poco su cara a la de ella lo cual hace que la amatista se sonroje mientras piensa _"gracias a los dioses y todo esta oscuro"_, mientras el le dice bajito para que solo ella escuche asegurándose de que no hayan terceros con eso de que **dicen "LAS PAREDES TIENEN OIDOS"**, quien sabe ¿no?- Me alegro de que estes bien Tomoyo, y no te preocupes no te dejaremos sola, YO no te dejare sola- termino de acercar su rostro el de ella y le da un beso en la frente lo que hace que la joven amatista abra los ojos como platos por tal sorpresa nunca se imagino tan acción de él, y empieza a temblar de pies a cabeza como gelatina, la voz del chico hace que despierte de sus cavilaciones- Bueno creo que iré a descansar también- le informa mientras se para de la cama, se estira un poco, y empieza a rodear la cama para ir hacia la puerta del dormitorio, mientras que Tomoyo lo sigue con la mirada, el ojiazul hace girar el picaporte pero no abre la puerta se queda parado pensando, pasa un rato y decide hablar en su posición- Tomoyo, pase lo que pase todo estará bien, Sakura no te juzgara, ni nosotros tampoco, esperaremos a que estes lista para contarnos lo que te sucede, también quiero que sepas que Shaoran y yo no las odiamos- lanza un suspiro al decir esto bajando un poco la mirada observando su mano en la manilla de la puerta y continua- Solo que hay algo que lo sabrán a su tiempo, pero no niego que también lo hacemos por que es muy divertido meternos con ustedes, pero no las odiamos, que les quede claro, bueno- dice levantando la mirada y volteando un poco la cabeza para mirar a la joven que esta en la cama, emboza una sonrisa picara solo de el al ver la cara de asombro que tiene la joven a tal confección por parte de él- Descansa, dentro de dos horas empieza el entrenamiento- vuelve a girar la vista hacia la puerta, la abre y sale, no pasan ni diez minutos que el chico vuelve abrir la puerto y solo asoma la cabeza mientras le dice- Si te vieras en un espejo la cara de menza que tienes, creo que el espejo se reiría de tu cara- a tal comentario se escucha un sonoro grito de parte de tomoyo.

-ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA E IMBESIL ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA- toma una almohada y la lanza contra la cara del muchacho asomada por la puerta pero no le logra dar ya que el joven reacciona rápido y cierra la puerta chocando la almohada contra ella, Tomoyo tiene la respiración agitada por el disgusto que le acaban de dar, y el entrecejo fruncido, con una mano en su pecho mientras este subía y bajaba rápidamente, pero a los poco segundos se normaliza mientras lo dicho por eriol en unos minutos atrás sonaban en su cabeza todavía, con la mano todavía en su pecho y su corazón palpitando a mil por hora cierra los ojos y emboza una sonrisa mientras pronuncia- Gracias Eriol, por todo- su respiración se termina de tranquiliza y se recuesta en la cama de nuevo quedando profundamente dormida, mientras fuera de su dormitorio un joven de mirada añil esta recostado de la puerta pronunciando unas palabras.

-De nada Tomoyo- se endereza mientras

* * *

Son las nueve de la mañana en la ciudad de Hong Kong, todo parecería normal, había una tranquilidad en el aire que llenaba todo a su alrededor con su paz y el canto de los ruiseñores llenando a su vez todo de armonía en la Mansión mas espectacular de la ciudad. En dicha mansión se encuentran desayunan seis jóvenes en santa paz hasta que dicha tranquilidad es rota por los gritos provenientes de una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH, LAS NUEVE DE LA MAÑANA, SE ME HACE TARDE, KERO POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTEEEEEEEEE?- dice furiosa la card master.

-QUE? ACASO AHORA CREES QUE SOY TU DESPERTADOR, MAS BIEN AGRADECE QUE TE CUIDE TODA LA NOCHE- le contesta el pequeño guardián.

En el comedor donde se encuentran los demás con sendas gotas sobres sus cabezas, un joven en especial arruga el seño al escuchar tales gritos del guardián y pregunta al resto del grupo.

-¿Por qué el muñeco de felpa dijo eso?- pregunto un joven de mirada café oscura.- todos se miraron entre si con nerviosismo y la gota aun mas grande, hasta que alguien se digna a responderle.

-Veras Touya, ayer Sakura le dio una fiebre tremenda- le dice su amigo de mirada afable, amendrada.

-Aja, y tu como sabes eso?, no es que había salido con ustedes?-pregunta viendo a Mei y Miroku.

-Si, pero…

-Pero?- dice touya mas enfadado. Pero no les dio tiempo de seguir ya que se escucha el saludo de una persona entrando al comedor.

-Buenos días a todos- dice una joven castañas saludando a todos con su gran sonrisa que la caracteriza, entonces repara en una amatista sentada junto a su guardián lunar y corre hacia ella al llegar le pregunta con gran preocupación- Tommy, ¿Cómo estas?, ¿te sientes mejor?- todos en la mesa empezaron a reír nerviosamente con un sudor frió recorriéndoles el cuerpo ya que la gran mentira que se estaban inventado para salir del ataque del joven moreno se les vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que la castaña no se da cuenta y su prima actúa rápido.

-De que hablas Saku, si eras tú la enferma- enseguida pone una de sus manos en la frente de la castaña la cual esta atónita por lo dicho de su prima, pero la amatista prosigue con su gran actuación- Pero veo que estas mejor, nos tenías preocupados.

-¿Qué dices?, pero si eran ustedes los que…- queda callada un rato y empieza a recorre la mesa con la mirada a los presentes hasta que topo con una mirada café y grita-¡HERMANO!, QUE HACES AQUÍ.- dice nerviosa y asustada.

-Que crees tú?, ahora mismo me explican lo que pasa- dice el galeno ya furioso pegando un puño contra la mesa asustando a todos.

-Hermano, yo… yo, este…

-Espero- dice el moreno recostándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados al nivel del pecho y los ojos cerrados.

-Tengo que irme a entrenar, sabes lo del castigo, adiós- dice la castaña y sale corriendo del comedor todo lo que sus piernas le dieron.

-SAKURA REGRESA AQUÍ- dice Touya enfurecido levantándose de la mesa, lo que los demás aprovecharon para argumentar y salir por la tangente también.

-Bueno yo me retiro, tengo que llegar a casa- dice Miroku levantándose y saliendo del comedor lo más rápido que pudo.

-HEY TU- grito kinomoto pero no le hizo caso.

-Iré por Nakuru y Spinel- dice Eriol retirándose también rápido.

-Yo iré con Sakura, adiós- dice la joven amatista despareciendo también.

-Bueno creo que me retiro también, con su permiso- dice levantándose el jefe del clan Li y saliendo del comedor rápidamente.

-Pero, DEMONIOS, estos mocosos, ya verán- dice el moreno con intenciones de ir tras ellos pero es detenido por el guardián lunar.

- Ya Touya todo esta bien- dedicándole su más afable sonrisa.

-Por que no te creo, Yuki- dice el mayor de los kinomoto con los ojos chicos viendo a su amigo.

* * *

Mientras en los jardines de la mansión, se encuentra una joven de mirada esmeralda descansando bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo, ya que por la carrera dada hace minutos quedo agotada, mientras pensaba en voz alta.

-Casi hechas a perder todo, Tonta Sakura- se dice a si misma recostada del árbol de cerezo con los ojos cerrados.

-Desde anoche no haces más que repetir la misma frase, tonta Sakura- dice alguien apareciendo a un lado de la castaña que hace que grite del susto.

-SHAORAN- grita asustada. Abriendo los ojos de sopetón y encontrando al castaño frete de ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Oye no soy un fantasma para que te asuste, además fue a ti a quien compararon con uno, no a mi- dice el joven jefe con una sonrisa arrogante lo que hace molestar a la castaña.

-Sha_o_ran- dice apretando la mandíbula en forma amenazante con un puño frente a su cara y una pequeña vena saltando en su cien, pero alguien interrumpe su pequeña riña.

-Bueno ve o que estamos reunidos casi todos- dice una joven amatista acercándose a ellos- Sakura- dice ya frente de ella- Necesito hablar contigo, bueno con todos ustedes- dice nerviosa y temblando del miedo, pero ve que la castaña le ve con su hermosa sonrisa que solo le dedica a ella y le dice.

-Tomoyo, lo que tengas que decirnos lo harás cuando te sientas preparada, no te sientas presionada, por que no lo estas, además lo importante es que estas bien, sana y salva, aquí y ahora, conmigo, con todos nosotros Tomoyo, siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo- termina de decirle y le abraza lo que hace la amatista abra los ojos como platos llenándosele de lagrimas la cuales contiene para comenzar a decir.

-Pe…pero Saku yo…yo- pero es interrumpida.

-Sakura tiene razón, lo importante es que estes bien, fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste anoche.

La amatista rompe el abrazo con su prima para mirar de frente al joven que le dedico esas palabras y cual fue la sorpresa que llevo cuando vio una sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada suave pero a al mismo tiempo con una preocupación reflejado en sus ojos lo que la hace pensar-_ "**desde hace mucho que no nos dedica esa mirada, la misma que no dedicaba de niños, antes que todo empezara, la misma de Eriol, la misma de anoche, hace mucho que no me acordaba de cómo eran, como estaño nuestros tiempos juntos, la amistad que teníamos los cuatro"- **_termina con sus pensamientos y le sonríe de igual manera.

-Gracias- le dice la amatista al castaño.

**-**Bueno ya basta de conversación, es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento- les dice Xiaolang.

-Pero falta, Eriol y sus guardianes, también Yuki y Kero- le dice Sakura y enseguida se escucha una pequeña voz pero muy chillona.

-Llego por quien lloraban- dice un pequeño león de alitas revoloteando al lado de ellos junto con un gatito negro volador quien dice.

-Si, como no- ignorando los insultos del otro se acerca a Tomoyo y le dice- Buenos días señorita Daidoji, me alegra que se encuentre mejor.

-Muchas gracias Spi, ah y puedes llamarme Tomoyo, sin formalidades de acuerdo- dice picándole un ojo al guardián a manera de complicidad y regalándole su sonrisa encantadora y a la misma ves misteriosa.

-Ok, como quiera- en eso nota la presencia de su amo y se acerca a el que esta a unos cuantos metros de ellos, cuando Eriol se acerca junto al grupo les dice.

-Disculpen la tardanza- con su sonrisa ejemplar- Bueno empecemos.

-Todavía falta el joven Yukito- dice Tomoyo.

-Cierto, pero creo que no vendrá, pues esta muy entretenido con Femmi- dice riendo el ojiazul.

-Hay no, y eso que le dije que se alejara de esa loca- comenta sakura poniendo una mano en su frente y cerrando los ojos como pidiendo paciencia, algunas veces Yukito se pasaba de galán.

- ¿A quien le llamas loca?- dice el joven líder con el ceño fruncido molesto por el deductivo que le acaban de dar a su hermana, aunque la castaña tiene toda la razón sus hermanas mayores son unas lunáticas, pero él es el único que tiene derecha de llamarles así, depuse de todo son sus hermanas.

- Tú me dirás- le contesta Saku a manera retadora e irónica.

-Bueno ya basta de peleas, tenemos que empezar con el entrenamiento y entre mas rápido mejor- les regaña la reencarnación de clow.

- Esta bien- dicen los castaños cruzándose de brazos y dándose la espalda mutuamente.

-Bueno con que empezaremos- pregunta la card master.

-Con la canalización de energías, ya que mediante esta puedes saber si estas en peligro o no, igual que anoche- dice Xiaolang de manera repróchadora a la castaña

-Que pretendes decir con lo de anoche- refunfuña Sakura, la verdad que el joven hechicero ya le estaba sacando de sus casillas con sus reproches- **_"QUIEN SE CREE_"-** pensaba la castaña al mismo tiempo.

-Que no sabes sentir las energías a tu alrededor, lo que demostraste anoche claramente y hace rato también- contesta el castaño de manera cortante y frió como el hielo también estaba molesto pero por tanta tontería mientras también pensaba -**"_la verdad no estoy para enseñarle a niñitas tontas que ni siquiera sabe lo principal de la magia, y soy nada más y nada menos QUE EL JEFE DEL CONCILIO DE HECHICEROS_"- **termina de pensar el joven jefe mirando desafiadoramente a la card master que con la mirada se decían todo esto como leyéndose los pensamientos.

-Bueno, Bueno ya- dice el ojiazul suspirando con una gota sobre su nunca adivinando también lo que esos dos se transmitían solo con la mirada y prosigue- Sakura la canalización de energía es diferente a las presencias, algunos le llaman chakra, otros aura, los que se dedican a seguir religiones le dicen energía divina, pero a la final es lo mismo, pero cada persona tiene una manera diferente de exponerla, así como buena o mala, las almas malignas o energías siempre tienden a ser frías, oscuras, siempre sentirás que algo no anda bien aunque la persona no lo demuestre también depende del enemigo unas serán fuerte realmente fuertes que hasta te helara los huesos que no podrás ni mover ni un solo miembro de tu cuerpo, otras serán menos poderosas y otras muy débiles, igual con pasa con las energías de almas blancas que esas mi querida Sakura somos nosotros- dice regalándole una sonrisa que emboba a la castaña ya que tenia mucho tiempo que no le llamaba así ni le regalaba esa sonrisa- También cada persona representa un color en especial, y candor también- el hechicero se voltea a ver a la amatista y le dice- tú no necesitaras practicar esta parte ya sabes canalizar las energías y sentirlas. Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba Tomoyo sabia pero si siempre entrenaban juntas por que no le enseño, por que nunca le dijo se preguntaba la castaña.

-Solo un poco, lo necesario, así que entrenare junto con Sakura- responde la amatista.

-Como quieras- le responde Eriol y llama a sus guardianes- Spinel, Nakuru- los dos entienden y estos empiezan sus transformación en guardianes de Eriol, dando paso a una hermosa mujer mariposa y una magnifica pantera negra con alas de mariposa, Kero a ver tal acto no se queda atrás y también inicia su transformación luego de unos segundos aparece un gran león sin melena con alas de ángel en su lomo- Bueno, les pondré un pañuelo cubriendo sus lindos ojos, nos dispersaremos todos por el lugar y tendrán que concentrarse y poner su mente en blanco para localizar nuestras energías, será como un juego de gallinita ciega pero esta vez serán dos gallinas- dice burlonamente y escuchan un "OYE" de las dos chicas y pero no les hace caso y sigue con la explicación- Al encontrar a cada uno de nosotros lo sabrán por el color del aura y por el candor que transmitan quien es y dirán nuestros nombres.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura y Tomoyo tenían los ojos vendados, y los participantes de el entrenamiento estaban dispersos por el patio de la casa.

Xiaolang: Ahora concéntrense y traten de canalizar nuestras energías y decir de quien es cada una.

Las dos chicas hicieron los que le pidieron sus ahora entrenadores, Tomoyo fue la primera en encontrar la energía de uno de los participantes, la cual fue de Spinel, es de un color azul celeste como sus ojos, a los cinco minutos Sakura también consiguió a Spinel, se le hizo mas fácil ya que estaba mas cerca de ella.

- Muy bien, las dos lo han hecho bien, vamos a intentar algo, Sakura, intenta de conseguir a Kerberos, Tomoyo quédate donde estas por un momento- les propuso Eriol, Tomoyo obedeció y Sakura intento localizar a su guardián del sol.

La castaña se queda parada en medio del sitio del entrenamiento concentrándose en encontrar al guardián, pero nada, no percibía nada, aunque si sentía una pero no le hizo caso ya que sabía que no era la de Kero, no sabía como pero presentía que no es la energía de su guardián, hasta que se cansa y grita.

- Esto es inútil- dice furiosa de la frustración.

- Vamos Sakurita, tu puedes, solo concéntrate- se escucha la gran voz del león alado.

Sakura se lleno de valor y vuelve a concentrarse gracias al apoyo de su pequeño amigo, ahora no tan grande, de repente siente un resplandor fuerte de una tonalidad violeta con bordes azules, na sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía, pero sentía un extraño calor cada vez que se acercaba a esa energía, sentía, tranquilidad y una gran confianza, como cuando su madre la protegía de las maldades de su hermano, sentía una amor materno hacia ella en ese resplandor, no entendía el por que, pero siguió caminando hasta llegar al dueño de esa energía, cuando lego al dueño empezó a tocarlo y dijo.

- Bien tu no eres kero- dijo la castaña mientras intentaba reconocer a la persona y escucha una risilla ya conocida- ¿Tommy?

- Si- contesta la amatista riendo aun.

- Lindos colores- dice la castaña.

- también el tuyo Sakura, es rosa si querías saber con algo de fucsia- (lo siento soy fanática de esos colores, jijiji).

- El tuyo es Violeta, con algo de azul- dice riendo, pero escuchan que las regañan por la conversación y por retrasar el entrenamiento.

- Bueno ya basta de charla y vuelve a intentar- dice una voz gruñona.

-Si, si- chillo Sakura, y se concentra otra vez- Bueno aquí voy- entonces lo sintió un resplandor como los rayos del sol, dorados y altos, detallaban como una llamarada dorado rojizo, enseguida supo que ese resplandor es el de su guardián y camino hacia donde se encontraba uno de sus protector, camino hacia la llamarada, cuando llega dice- Ahora si eres tu- dice emocionada abrazando a su guardián.

Kerberos: Muy bien Sakurita, estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora intenta conseguir a otro, lo estas haciendo bien.

Sakura le regala una de sus encantadoras sonrisa en agradecimiento al guardia del sol, y siguió en su búsqueda, no tardo mucho en encontrar a Ruby Moon, la energía que expandía es de un color fucsia, luego de bromear un rato con ella igual como lo hizo con Tomoyo, empezó a concentrarse otra vez, y volvió a sentir el ese candor que le llamaba, el mismo que sintió cuando localizo a tomoyo he intento no hacerle caso de nuevo y lo logro ya que otra energía llamo su atención una muy parecida a la de tomoyo que la dejo inquieta un rato ya que ese resplandor no es el de su amiga era de otra persona ajena y tenia la sospecha de quien, la cual le sorprendía ese sentimiento hacia ella ya que siempre demostraba lo contrario, pero igual fue caminando hacia la persona, el destello que emanaba su energía es de un color azul profundo e intenso como el mar al igual que sus lindos ojos, eso nunca lo negó, pues era poseedor de uno ojos azules tan profundos como el mar mas profundo y turbio del planeta, cuando llego al dueño de esa aura tan intensa, sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y así lo hizo, desde que lo conocía, que prácticamente fue desde que estaban en las barrigas de sus madres, nunca se percato de ese sentimiento que le tenia a ella.

- Eriol- dijo en medio del abrazo, tan dulce que ni ella se lo creía, sentía una protección en sus brazos como la de su padre o su hermano y eso en cierto modo le alegro.

-Muy bien Sakura- le dice deshaciendo el abrazo tomándola por los hombros- Ahora busca a Shaoran.

- Ok, que no te escuche llamándolo así- dijo divertida, le dedico una sonrisa dulce y se dedico a seguir con su trabajo, se concentro un poco, volvió a sentir el extraño candor de hace rato entones decidió seguir esa energía que tanto la llamaba de alguna manera, empezó a caminar con dirección a ella, vio en su mente un destello verdes con bordes plateados, se acerco mas al dueño de dicho destello he hizo lo mismo que con la reencarnación de Clow, le abrazo pero este abrazo fue diferente, fue con mucha mas fuerza como si su vida dependiera de esa persona poseedora de esa energía, se sentía segura, sentía que estando así nada malo ni nadie le iba a ser daño mientras estuviese con esa persona, con los demás no se sintió así de segura y protegida, ¿pero a quien le pertenecía esa energía?, ¿Por qué se sentía así?, hasta que interrumpen sus pensamientos.

- Muy bien, no es para tanto- dijo el poseedor de dicha energía.

Entones la oji-verde se puso roja de la vergüenza al reconocer la voz del joven, y se separo de el poco a poco, luego dirigió sus manos a su riostro para quitarse el pañuelo que le impedía la visión y dijo.

- Lo… lo siento- con notable vergüenza.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle la otra persona escucharon un grito de escándalo y todos reconocieron solo por la voz a la persona, la cual a ninguno le gusto mucho.

-OIGAN QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS¡.

Muy bien ahora si que las cosas se iban a poner fea, Sakura volteo y empezó a buscar en su "área de entrenamiento" a ciertos seres que para su suerte Kero ya había desaparecido milagrosamente y Yue ya estaba como Yukito "_Gracias a los dioses_" se dijo ella misma y dirigía su verde mirada a la recién llegada la cual significaba problemas y de los grandes.

- Creo que se nos lleno la casa- dice el zafiro a manera de diversión, y se acerca a cierta amatista que todavía tenía los ojos vendados.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Bueno la cosas ahora si que se van a poner color de hormiga para nuestros famosos amigos.

¿Quién será la que llego a interrumpir tremendo espectáculo? Y ¿Qué harán nuestro protagonistas?

Descúbrelo en el próximo capitulo….

se despide

SAKURITAMOON...


	9. CAP 8 la llegada de mimo

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes **

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes**

* * *

**Resumen del capitulo anterior:**

- Lo… lo siento- con notable vergüenza.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle la otra persona escucharon un grito de escándalo y todos reconocieron solo por la voz a la persona, la cual a ninguno le gusto mucho.

-OIGAN QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS ¡.

Muy bien ahora si que las cosas se iban a poner fea, Sakura volteo y empezó a buscar en su "área de entrenamiento" a ciertos seres que para su suerte Kero ya había desaparecido milagrosamente y Yue ya estaba como Yukito _"Gracias a los dioses"_ se dijo ella misma y dirigía su verde mirada a la recién llegada la cual significaba problemas y de los grandes.

- Creo que se nos lleno la casa- dice el zafiro a manera de diversión, y se acerca a cierta amatista que todavía tenía los ojos vendados.

* * *

**_CAPITULO 8:_**

_****__LA LLEGADA DE MIMO_.

Con la nueva interrupción al entrenamiento y la acción rápida de los guardianes, algunos respiran profundo y otros se ponen rígidos por la nueva a la Mansión Li.

- No creen que ya están grandecitos para jugar a la – dice una joven acercándose a ellos y mira a la castaña de mirada verde mientras le grita-

-Tú ¿Qué haces abrazando a mi Xiao lang?, no es que se odian.

Xiao Lang: Ya cálmate Mimo, no estábamos abrazados.

Mimo: A no, entonces que, ya se- decía amargamente la chica y empezaba atacar cuando otra persona se adelanta hablar.

- Bueno creo que esto ya acabo, me retiro, con el permiso de ustedes iré a saludar a la abuela.

Mimo: Tu no iras a ningún lado mocosa, hasta que me expliques que hacías abrazando a mi novio.

Ahora si, esa noticia cayo como un balde de agua a cierta castaña y no entendía el por que y para colmo en la manera que le llamo "mocosa" fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

- Primero, "no soy ninguna mocosa"- le dice fuerte y claro a la recién llegada, bueno le llevaba dos años de edad al igual que Shaoran, pero ese no es el caso- Segundo, no abrace a tu estupido novio como le llamas por que quisiese y tercero, cuida tus palabras hacia las otras personas, mira que te puede pasar algo por eso- le aclara y lo ultimo lo dice con cierta amenaza que la chica entendió perfectamente.

Mimo: Más bien cuídate tú por meterte donde no debes, no sabes quien soy.

Sakura: Yo creo que es al revés, tú no sabes quien soy yo, y lo que puedo llegar hacer, ahora si me disculpan me retiro- ve a Shaoran y dice- Espero no meterlo en problemas Tai-Pan, Tomoyo me voy vienes- esta vez dirigiéndose a su prima.

Tomoyo: Si…si- la pobre amatista respondió tartamudeando pues estaba sorprendida por la actuación de la castaña, _"ella no es así últimamente esta un poco rebelde_", pensaba la amatista, luego le entrega el pañuelo al oji azul que esta a su lado y le dice- Nos vemos- y sale corriendo detrás de su prima.

_-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?- _se preguntaba la castaña mientras huía del lugar- _¿Por qué dije todo eso?, ¿Por qué me importa que sean novios?, eso a mi no me importa o ¿si?_- se pregunta mentalmente y- _¡NO! CLARO QUE NO-_ se grito mentalmente- _Por supuesto que no me importa, yo odio a Shaoran, pero ¿por que lo abrace? ¿Por qué me sentí tan bien?, ya Sakura deja de pensar tonterías se reclamaba otra vez._Así se la paso la castaña, entre pensamientos insólitos y cavilaciones que no valían la pena según ella, por fin llega a la entrada de la mansión y entra en ella dispuesta en buscar a la abuela, bueno al parecer el primer día de entrenamiento fue entre confusiones para algunos y sorpresas para otros.

* * *

En los jardines de la gran mansión Li, todavía se encontraban tres jóvenes cerca de un gran árbol de cerezo, una es una hermosa joven, de cabellos color avellana casi rubios no tan largos le llegaban un poco mas debajo de los hombros, sus facciones son tan delicadas que se podría decir que un ángel cayo a la tierra, de figura esbelta y un poco alta un cuerpo bien formado, su piel es de un color canela que embobaba a cualquier joven y ¡sorpresa!, sus ojos son de color verde esmeralda como los de Sakura, pero con una diferencia, no tenia ese chispa de inocencia y ese brillo tan peculiar que caracteriza la castaña, el nombre de dicha chica Hiroko Mimo, la chica que interrumpió el entrenamiento y en su acto el abrazo de los castaños. Mimo, protegida de la familia Li desde hace cuatros años, sus padres eran socios de las empresas Li, pero ellos murieron en un accidente desde entonces Ieran se hizo cargote ella ya que no tenia mas familiares.

Ahora se preguntaran por que los guardianes desaparecieron cuando ella llego, bueno es que dicha joven no tiene ni la mas remota idea de que la magia y los seres mágicos existen en esta tierra, ella piensa como todos los demás que son cosas de cuentos de hadas y mitos fantásticos que nos rodea. Que no saben abrir los ojos a lo que tienen frente a ellos, Humanos tontos.

El caso, es que desde la llegada de Mimo a la mansión Li todo se puso de cabeza, Meiling no la soportaba y que se diga de las hermanas Li, afortunadamente dos de las cuatro ya estaban casadas y por acto no vivían allí, Eriol tampoco la soportaba mucho, pero que podía hacer la pobre chica no tenia a nadie en este mundo, se decía y para colmo se había autonombrado "NOVIA" de Shaoran y se lo grito en cara a Sakura- "Cuando se entere Mei la mata- pensaba el joven ingles. Bueno el pasatiempo de Mimo era fastidiar a Sakura cada vez que venia, aunque este verano las cosas serán algo diferente para esta INTRUSA en la familia como le llamaba Meiling.

Bueno regresando al jardín de la mansión, se podía escuchar una discusión entre dos de los presentes mientras el otro solo observaba con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Bueno Xiao Lang, estoy esperando una explicación- dice la única chica presente.

- Te dije que lo dejaras, no es tu asunto, y ¿por que le dijiste a Sakura que somos novios?- le pregunto lo mas frió que pudo.

- Por que es cierto, o ya te olvidaste del beso que me diste cuando me fui, y ¿de cuando acá le llamas por su nombre?

- Siempre le he llamado por su nombres, y fuiste tu la que me beso, no al revés- ahora si que se molesto con la chica, pues sus palabras salieron lo mas secas posibles y como se atrevía a revelar dicho beso en presencia de Eriol.

- Pero no hubo quejas o ¿si?, y que es eso de Tai-Pan, un nuevo insulto o ¿Qué?- vuelve a preguntar haciendo caso omiso a la forma de tratar del chino.

Bueno ahora no sabían que hacer, el joven de mirada añil solo se le ocurrió huir por la derecha, ya tendría oportunidad de burlarse del supuesto beso y por supuesto de los abrazos con la castaña de ojos esmeralda y miren que fueron dos en menos de 24 horas.

Eriol: Bueno, creo que les dejo a solas- se da la vuelta con la intención de retirarse pero lo detienen.

- Espera- le dice el joven chino- Me voy contigo, y Mimo- prestándole atención a la chica de nuevo- Deja de inventar cosas y de meterte en donde no te llaman- le dice lo mas cruel que pudo, de verdad que no la soportaba, se puso en marcha con su primo hacia la mansión.

Los dos caminaban por los jardines con dirección a la mansión, llegan y se dedican a pasear por los pasillos sin un lugar definido a donde ir todavía lo que aprovecho Eriol para empezar con sus bromas.

- Vaya primo, que guardadito te lo tenias- le dice achicando la mirada y poniendo una sonrisa perversa mientras le da unos pequeños golpes en un costado con su codo.

- ¿De que hablas?- (si como no).

- Pues de que besaste a Mimo, y mas aun que ya son Novios- estalla a carcajadas.

- Eriol, sabes muy bien que eso es mentira, además yo no ando pendiente de eso, acuérdate que decidimos que este verano descubriríamos que se traen nuestros padres.

- Bueno querido primo déjame informarte que más o menos tengo una idea, pero todavía no puedo decirte de que se trata hasta estar completamente seguro.

Mientras lo primos pasean por los pasillos de la mansión hablando de trivialidades, escuchan un sonoro grito que hace temblar la mansión.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

- Ya se entero- dice el jefe Li mientras el oji azul se hecha a reír sin parar.

* * *

En una pequeña salita de estar, se encontraban tres hermosas jóvenes, y una de cabellera negra y ojos como el rubí, estaba histérica.

- Como escuchas amiga, se atrevió a decirle mocosa a Saku- dice la de mirada amatista.

- Ya vera quien es la mocosa, le haré tragar sus palabras- vuelve a decir la de ojos rubí.

- Ya Mei, no importa, en serio no has visto a la abuela quiero saludarla- dice la castaña de mirada esmeralda.

- No la he visto, a de estar en el despacho con nuestros padres, hablado de eso, no se han dado cuenta que este año están mas raros que los otros, últimamente ni los he visto al igual que tu hermano Sakura- comenta la china.

- Si tienes razón, ¿Qué se traerán?, tus primos también andan extraños este verano.

- Bueno chicas, han de tener sus razones, que les parece si vamos al centro comercial de compras- comenta la amatista un poco nerviosa por la conversación que habían empezado.

- ¿QUIEN DIJO IR DE COMPRAS?- dice una joven castaña y ojos ámbar apareciendo como fantasma, lo que hace que las tres chicas peguen un grito y Mei le dice.

- Futtie, tonta nos asustaste.

- No más que yo al encontrarme con una comadreja maligna y llamarme cuñada- poniendo cara de que estuviese viendo algo horroroso con un poco de drama.

- Mimo- dicen las otras al mismo tiempo.

- Oigan chicas, pero acuérdense que Tommy y Yo estamos castigadas- dice Sakura.

- Por eso no hay problema, mientras estén conmigo las dejaran ir, síganme los bueno- dice Futtie poniendo pose de superhéroe.

Meiling: Y ha esta ¿Quién la invito?

Tomoyo: Pero tiene razón, a si, que ni modo.

Sakura: Si que esta loca, ahora se la cree el chapulín colorado.

Mientras las chicas se las ingenian para salir de la casa al centro comercial no se percataron que cierta jovencita de cabellos avellanas había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Con que castigadas he, y piensan fugarse sin pedir permiso, pues ya verán quien es una comadreja- la chica sale corriendo por los pasillos a toda velocidad y por efecto tropieza con algo o mejor dicho alguien que la hace caer al suelo de una sentada y escucha-

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- escucha la voz varonil con algo de preocupación.

La joven levanta la vista y ve al causante de su caída, se sonroja y piensa- _"Es muy guapo, ¿Quién será?- _mientras seguía en el piso.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le vuelve a preguntar el joven mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

- S….Si- contesta tímida y roja como el tomate.

-Me alegra- dice el joven mientras detalla bien a la chica y dice- Guau, te pareces a alguien que conozco.

- Si, a…a quien?- pregunta tímida.

-A una muy querida amiga, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?, no te había visto por la mansión.

- Es que llegue hoy, me llamo Mimo.

- El mió es Yukito.

- Y como se llama tu amiga, a la que me parezco, si puedo saber.

- Claro, aunque no es mucho parecido, pero su color de ojos si son iguales, su nombre es Sakura, ¿la conoces?

Mimo sintió caerle un balde de agua fría, la había comprado con Sakura y eso es algo que siempre ha odiado.

- Desgraciadamente si- contesta masticando las palabras- Lo siento, tengo que irme- sin mas retomo su camino.

Yukito: Abre dicho algo malo- dice mientras la observa perderse en los pasillos.

* * *

Ya son las dos de la tarde y todo estaba listo para salir de compras, Futtie andaba como loca ya que hace una hora su madre le había regañado por sonsacar a Sakura y Tomoyo ha salir sin permiso, y ni se diga del humor de Meiling, esta que hecha humo por las orejas ya que ella también recibió su merecido regaño y andaba de caza en busca de una comadreja metiche, ya se podrán imaginar de quien hablo, nada mas y nada menos que de Mimo, había ido con el chisme a Ieran y la madres de las japonesas, pero gracias a los dioses Sonomi y Nadeshiko les dieron permiso a sus hijas.

- Esa comadreja ya me las pagara- dice una joven de cabellos negros mientras caminaba por lo pasillos.

- A quien le llamas comadreja mi niña- pregunta alguien detrás de ella con voz un poco ronca por la edad.

- ¡ABUELA!- grita la china de emoción y la abraza.

- Mi niña- dice recibiendo el abrazo- Y ahora dime ¿Quién es una comadreja?- la interroga deshaciendo el abrazo.

- Nadie abuela, dígame ya vio ha Sakura y Tommy, están en el recibidor, Saku desde hace rato la anda buscando, se muere por verle.

- Mei, no me cambies el tema.

- Ya le dije que nadie abuela, o es que usted no se muere por ver como han cambiado sus dos pequeñas flores japonesas- le dice con algo de malicia.

- Esta bien, pero no creas que me has engañado.

Abuela y nieta comienza a caminar hacia el recibidor, cuando llegan se consiguen con ambas japonesas al parecer en una conversación interesante.

- Bueno al parecer mi presencia no es tan ansiada como me contaron, que decepción- dice la anciana entrando al salón.

Las dos jóvenes que conversaban reconocieron la voz de inmediato y como si de un resorte se levantan del sillón donde estaban y salen corriendo donde la anciana.

- No diga eso abuela, por supuesto que ansiábamos verla- dice la amatista.

- Lo se mi niña, pero mira que hermosa te has puesto mi pequeño lirio-

Dice abrazando a la amatista.

- Que mala es, y que hay de mi- dice la castaña haciendo puchero y fingiendo estar molesta.

- Pero como olvidarme de mí tan añorado flor de cerezo, estas divina mi niña- también abrazándola y le susurra- Muy hermosa cerezo, como para un pequeño lobo.

- ¡ABUELA!- grita la castaña separándose.

- Disculpen- dice un hombre entrando- La señorita Futte las esta esperando.

- Dígale que enseguida vamos, y gracias por avisar Wei- dice la joven china.

- De nada señorita Mei, bueno me retiro.

- Bueno es mejor que vayan antes de que esa atolondrada empiece a pegar gritos- la dice la abuela a las muchachas las cuales le hacen caso y se van, dejándola sola en el recibidor o eso creían- Se que estas allí, así que deja de esconderte y sal.

Continuara….

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Bueno que les pareció el capitulo!.

Guau, esa mimo si que es metiche y chismosa y como se atreve a autonombrase novia de mi Shaoran, y Sakura si que tiene agallas he. Que sabrá eriol que shaoran no y por que los padres de los chicos están tan raros y sobre todo DONDE TE LA PASAS METIDO TOUYA, esto si que esta raro, bueno esperemos que todo se aclare pronto. Y que tal les cayó sorpresa de que Mimo y Sakura tengan el mismo color de ojos! Hay se las dejo.

Otra cosa este capi es el ultimo que tengo escrito, una vez mencione que primero los escribo a mano para que no se me vayan las ideas y luego los transcribo a la compu, así que otra vez me voy a tardar actualizando esta historia por que no hay mas capítulos escritos por falta de tiempo ha ideas, así que si alguien quiere dar ideas bienvenidas sean.

Por cierto hay una palabra que use que les será muy conocida es Tai-Pan, también aparece el fic de mikki chan, pero antes de ponerla estuve averiguando en la red si existía por que me gusta mucho ese termino para jefe del clan, ya que pensé que es propia de ella, aunque la idea de usar tal termino si lo es así que GOME NA SAI MIKKI-CHAN NO ME MATES NI QUITES MI HISTORIA POR UASAR ESTE TERMINO.

Definición:

Tai-Pan: un extranjero que es el jefe de un negocio en China o Hong Kong, o gran serpiente muy venenosa que solo se encuentra en Australia.

Dedicatoria:

Le dedico este capitulo a mi amiga del grupo Amelia verduzco y a Jimena Olan, por la tan ansiosa espera y por seguirme en mi historia que la disfruten amigas, y disculpa de antemano por que voy a volver tardar en actualizar.

Se despide:

SAKURITAMOON.

ADVERTENCIA: PROHIBIDO LA COPIA DE ESTA HISTORIA O PUBLICARLA BAJO OTRO NOMBRE, ES MIA Y SOLO MIA Y AL QUE LO HAGA LE CAERA UNA MALDICION DE POR VIDA. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA.

SE DESPIDE:

Sakuritamoon.


	10. cap 9 un dia de compras agitado

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)**

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes **

**instrucciones para el finc:**

**"" y cursiva: pensamientos**

**(): notas de la autora**

**"" solas: ironias de los persojajes**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9:**

_**UN DIA DE COMPRAS AGITADO.**_

La china y las dos japonesas ya se encontraban junto a la chica Li, la cual les estaba dando un sermón de puntualidad.

-Ya deja el drama futti, solo fueron cinco minutos de retraso- dice la chica de mirada rojiza ya fastidiada.

- Si, pero no sabes lo que me costó convencer a las tías para que las dejara salir para perder tiempo.

- Disculpa! ¿Qué tu qué?- replica Mei, ya que fue por ella que las dejaron salir y no como decía su prima.

- Bueno ya, quien haya sido gracias por la ayuda, pero no es mejor partir ya- comenta la amatista para calmar la situación.

- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde van?- todas voltean a ver el poseedor de dicha voz, el cual esta recostado en la pared de una forma muy relajada con sus brazos cruzados a nivel del pecho, y sus lindos orbes azules cerrados escondidos detrás de unas gafas muy elegantes, a su lado se encuentra su guardiana inseparable.

- Y a ti que te importa- contesta la esmeralda.

- Veo que la educación y los buenos modales se te quedaron en Japón, querida- le contesta el Ingles en un perfecto latín.

- No querido, siempre los traigo conmigo, la cuestión es que cuando estas cerca se pierden- responde Sakura en perfecto latín también.

- chicos, no empiecen de nuevo por favor y a pelear en latín, se aprovechan de que nosotros no le entendemos- les dice Mei.

- Lo sentimos Mei- contesta ambos al mismo tiempo ya en su idioma normal.

Sakura y Eriol cuando eran pequeños tenían una amistad envidiable, eran como la uña y la mugre, siempre se la pasaban juntos cuando podían y tenían la oportunidad, tanto que los dos decidieron aprender un idioma que solo ellos pudieran entender para poder hablar entre ellos y no ser descubiertos, le pidieron a Wei que les enseñara latín, lo curioso es que sus primos correspondientes también pidieron que les enseñaran pero no pudieron dominar dicho idioma, solo la castaño y la reencarnación de Clow, algo extraño ¿no?.

- Bueno ya vámonos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo- dice Futti.

- No me han dicho donde van- vuelve a preguntar Eriol.

- Vamos de compras feliz- contesto Tomoyo fastidiada.

- Claro que si mi precioso lirio- dice el pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello y dice- Quieres que le acompañe?.

- "_y a este que mosca le pico, tenía tiempo que no me llamaba así"-_ piensa la amatista mientras observa el brazo del chico en su hombro izquierdo.

- No gracias- responde Sakura.

- Pero dulce cerezo- suelta a Tomoyo y va donde Sakura, cuando esta frente a ella une su frente a la de la castaña, como cuando niños y dice- De verdad quiero ir mi cerezo.

Los presentes quedaron con la boca abierta, hace años que el ingles no se comportaba así con la japonesa de mirada esmeralda, Sakura solo sonríe, una sonrisa tan dulce que no la daba a nadie en años, ya que solo la provocaba él.

- Ya que insiste mi príncipe zafiro, puedes venir, ya que necesitaremos quien cargue con las bolsas- cambia la sonrisa por una malvada al terminar, mientras que a la reencarnación de Clow le sale una gran gota en la nuca, no había pensado en eso, hasta ahora.

- Bueno ya vámonos- dice la amatista ¿molesta?, todos se encaminaron hacia el coche cuando otra persona los detiene.

- Yo iré también- dice un joven de mirada ambarina con un semblante más serio de lo normal.

- Éramos mucho y pario la abuela- dice una muy enojada Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo ¿estás bien?, te noto molesta- pregunta Mei.

- No, es solo que ya es muy tarde.

- Bueno ya que somos demasiados tendremos que llevar varios coches- dice Futti.

A la mención de esto, cierto castaño se acerca a una joven hermosa de cabellera color plomizo y ondulado hasta su cintura, la toma de la mano y se la lleva consigo, esta acción sorprende a los presentes en especial a dos personas en particular.

- "_buena jugada querido primo"-_ piensa en Ingles con la mirada chispeante- Qué dices cerezo ¿me acompañas?- le pregunta en latín.

- Si- contesta igual, los dos se marchan en el deportivo de Eriol.

Meiling: creo que una gran tormenta se avecina y no va ser muy grata, y el pasado regresa junto con la tormenta, espero que esta vez no quede solo escombros y vacio.

- de que hablas Mei- pregunta Futti.

- No me hagas caso- dice suspirando- ya vámonos, Nakuru ven, tal vez te necesitemos.

-Está bien- las tres chicas se marchan, sin darse cuenta que alguien las escucha.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir la odiosa de Meiling?

- Mimo ¿verdad?

La chica ve quien pregunta y ve que es el chico con quien tropezó hace horas, y se le ocurre algo.

- Sabes manejar- le pregunta de repente.

- Si, ¿Por qué?- contesta Yuki.

- Perfecto, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

* * *

**EN EL AUTO SE SHAORAN:**

Tomoyo miraba por la ventana del copiloto con el entrecejo fruncido y moviendo su pierna derecha como loca, y se escucha:

- 3…2…1, y…

- - y se escucha el golpe seco en el tablero del carro, mientras una joven amatista gritaba a todo pulmón en un leguaje antiguo muerto, como le llaman algunos- NO LO PUEDO CRER, NO LO PUEDO CREER, QUE RAYOS PASA, QUE FUE TODO ESO, QUE ES TODO ESTO, NO OTRA VEZ, NO- seguía gritando mientras golpeaba todo lo que veía dentro del auto- Desde niña no sentía esto, este vacío, no lo quiero de nuevo, no lo quiero- decía apretando su blusa a nivel del pecho mientras las lagrimas salían de sus orbes amatista.

-¿Qué no quieres?- le pregunta el castaño en el mismo lenguaje muerto.

- sabes que es lo gracioso- dice la amatista ignorando la pregunta del castaño- ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que no hablaban, latín?; ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que no me llamaba precioso lirio?; ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que no se llaman dulce cerezo y príncipe zafiro?; ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que no se miraban con tal dulzura envidiable?- seguía preguntando a gritos hasta llegar a la ultima mientras su voz se suavizaba y su llanto aumentaba mientras sus preguntas se convertían en añoranzas- ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que tú me rescatabas, tal cual caballero en su armadura dorada?; ¿Cuánto?, dime cuantos años Shao- le dice con una ternura perdida años atrás y llamándolo igual cuando niños.

- Once, once años ángel.

-Exacto, once años, en los cuales añore que este infierno terminara, once años en que nadie me llamara ángel, once años en lo que extrañe todo esto, ¿Qué nos paso?; ¿Qué nos pasa Shao?, ¿Qué me pasa, que es esta ansias de destruir a todos dime Shao?, di me ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué?- grita viéndolo directamente mientras lagrimas salían a montón de sus ojos.

- ¿de qué hablas ángel?, ¿qué es eso de destruir?- pregunta el chino con preocupación.

Ahora si Tomoyo se puso más blanca de lo normal, ya que se le fue la lengua más de lo debido, pero una pequeña voz chillona la salvo.

- Que ruido hacen, no me dejan dormir, y que cosas raras decían?- dice un muñeco naranja asomando su pequeña cabeza del bolso de Tomoyo.

* * *

En el centro comercial, una chica algo impaciente se preguntaba que había pasado con ciertos chicos que no llegaban.

-¿Por qué no llegan?; ¿Será que les paso algo?; Tommy no me contesta el celular- dice una castaña caminando de un lado a otro con su celular en la mano marcando un numero como loca.

- Cálmate Sak, seguro que están en alguna tranca- dice un oji-azul.

- Si Sakura ya deja los nervios- apoya Meiling

- Algo no anda bien, esto está muy raro, todo está muy raro hoy- dice casi histérica la castaña.

- _"Te has dado cuenta Sakura, y espero que no empeore"- _piensa la china.

- Hola ya llegamos- dice acercándose una hermosa chica de ojos amatistas.

- TOMOYO- grita Sakura y la abraza- ¿estás bien?, ¿no te ha pasado nada?- se separa de ella y la observa mientras la sigue bombardeando con preguntas- ¿No te hizo nada verdad?, solo dime y lo pongo en su lugar.

- Saku, estoy bien, solo nos retrasamos un poco, cálmate si- le dice Tomoyo regalándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

- Voy a creerte, pero sé que hoy las cosas no andan bien, y no me gusta esta sensación.

- ¿Qué sensación?- pregunta el ambarino curioso.

- La angustia y desesperación- dice bajito pero entendible.

- Bueno ya basta de tantas charlas locas, vamos a divertirnos a eso vinimos no- dice futti para amenizar el ambiente- Vamos Nakuru, te enseñare una tienda donde venden unos vestidos hermosos y unos perfumes franceses exquisitos- dice la chica Li llevándose a rastra a la guardiana.

- Bueno ella dos ya se perdieron, y nosotros que hacemos- pregunta Mei.

- Que les parece si vamos a ver una película y luego de compras- sugiere Tomoyo.

- Secundo la idea, pero que película quieren ver?- contesta el ambarino, algo raro en el, lo que hace que cierta castaña se inquiete mas.

- que dicen si vemos la nueva de Freddy Krueger, la estrenan hoy- opina Eriol, todos afirman menos una chica que está hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que la sacan de ellos.

- ¿Qué dices Sakura?- le pregunta Shaoran frete a ella.

- Hoe!.

- Si quieres ver la película de Freddy- le dice mei.

- Freddy?- interroga mientras piensa en donde había escuchado ese nombre, y en pocos segundos se le viene a la memoria la imagen de un sujetos con garras en la manos y rostro quemado con un sobrero y una camisa a rayas, el cual mataba a la gente- Hoe es… esa.

- Si cerezo, ¿quieres verla?- pregunta Eriol a su lado poniendo cara maquiavélica y moviendo sus dedos a la altura de su cara igual que el personaje de la película- Que dices preciosa.

- NI LOCA, YA DEJAME ERIOL.

- Vamos preciosa, será divertido- Eriol insistía mientras le hacia maldades con la mano imitando al loco de la película.

- Ya basta Eriol- le seguía insistiendo la castaña, lo que el no hacia caso y de la desesperación se hecha a correr y detrás de ella Eriol, parecían dos niños jugando a las tocadas entre risas.

- Creo que tardaran horas, ¿los seguimos?- propone Mei a la amatista y el ambarino, los cuales afirman y echan a corres detrás de sus amigos entre risas y algo de gritos también.

* * *

En el centro comercial de Hong Kong, en estos momentos se presenta una escena que no se veía en once años, cinco amigos corrían uno tras el otro entre risas y burlas, ninguno de ellos se imaginaron que momento tan alegre como el que estaban pasando sucedería de nuevo, y así se presentaba la escena, una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos de un verde esmeralda, escapaba de su amigo de cabellos negro azulado y ojos tan profundos como el mar escondidos detrás de una gafa de montura elegante que entre risas y suplicas le pedía que la dejase en paz, mientras una de cabellos color plomo y ojos amatistas los filmaba con su cámara de video y a su lada un chico de cabellos chocolates y mirada ámbar iba maldiciendo al de ojos azules por no dejar a la flor tranquila, seguidos de una china de cabellos negros como el azabache y de mirada rojiza que solo sonreía de la felicidad por el momento que estaba viviendo, como había añorado esos momentos, hasta que PLOF!, PLAF!.

-SAKURA!- se escucha varias voces gritando a la vez.

- Auch, eso si que dolió- dice la castaña sentada en el piso en una forma cómica y sobándose su parte trasera, can una mueca en la cara.

- Si que serás torpe- escucha que le dice una voz masculina.

- Lo siento- dice la castaña mientras se incorpora- estaba distraída- hace una reverencia para disculparse de nuevo.

- Como sea, fíjate para la próxima, llorona.

- Llo…llo…llorona?- levanta la vista y ve al quien había tropezado y grita- TU!.

- Sakura, Sakura, estas bien- la interrumpe el abrazo de su prima que le daba con preocupación.

- Yo estoy bien, el que no va a estarlo es este imbécil- dice zafándose de Tomoyo para enfrentar a cierto chico, pero al momento siente que es tomada de su brazo derecho y jalada hacia atrás, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se ve detrás de una persona reguardada, se fija bien y es el castaño que la puso tras el, en un momento queda atónita y un poco ida por la deliciosa loción que tenia puesta el ambarino, que se sintió perdida y trasportada a otro universo, pero despierta de su ensueño rápido al acordarse de su prima- Tomoyo- susurra.

-Saku- escucha que la llaman, mira a su lado izquierdo y ve a su prima en la misma situación que ella, detrás de Eriol resguardada, escucha que le pregunta- ¿Qué sucede?

- No se- responde la castaña y luego se da cuenta de algo- ¿Dónde esta Mei?

-Le surgió algo- dice la amatista riendo bajito, las dos primas dejan de hablar al escuchar.

- Vaya, veo que nos volvemos a encontrar, y siguen de sobre protectores- dice el chico que tropezó con Sakura.

- No es de tu incumbencia- contesta Shaoran tan frio como podía.

-Señorita Tomoyo ¿Cierto?, veo que esta bien, que bueno- dice el chico viendo a la amatista detrás de Eriol.

- Nos conocemos- pregunta la amatista poniéndose al lado de Eriol, observando al muchacho que tienen en frente- Disculpa si sueno grosera, pero no me acuerdo de conocerlo.

- Bueno, en realidad tu a mi no, pero yo a ti si, cuando nos conocimos tu no estabas en condiciones, como decirlo, ah ya estabas desmayada- contesta el joven con cierta ironía y algo de burla en su voz.

- Desmayada- repite la japonesa incrédula a lo dicho.

- Tomoyo- la llama Sakura, haciendo lo mismo que ella poniéndose a un lado del castaño- el es Ken ji Takato, me ayudo cuando nos separamos en el callejón la otra noche, el te encontró y te trajo a donde estaba escondida.

- Oh ya entiendo, entonces gracias por su ayuda joven Takato, y ayudar a mi prima, estaba muy preocupada por ella al dejarla sola- la agradece Tomoyo con una sonrisa sincera de agradecimiento y dándole una reverencia.

- Deberías de preocuparte más por ti, ¿no crees?, tu prima ya tiene quien vea por ella, no necesitas preocuparte por si este bien o mal, en cambio tú, acaso tienes a esa persona, te lo has llegado a preguntar- Ken ji se queda mirando a la amatista esperando su reacción.

- Dis… disculpa- contesta Tomoyo con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, ese chico, lo que le dijo la turbo de tal manera que empezó a temblar, y sus preciosas amatista empezaron llenársele de ese liquido salino que intentaba no soltar.

- Creo que la conversación acaba aquí- dice la reencarnación de Clow, agarrando a Tomoyo por su brazo izquierdo y ocultándola de nuevo a sus espaldas mientras encaraba al chico catire.

- Eriol- murmura Shaoran bajito y observando lo que esta ocurriendo entre su primo y el "intruso" como lo acaba de nombrar, mientras se dice a si mismo desde hace tiempo que no veía esa reacción del chico Inglés, ya que fue a el mismo que se la dio, en unas de sus travesuras contra las japonesas, fue cuando se metió con Tomoyo, la vez que le hizo el embrujo a su larga cabellera negra, el moreno se molesto y le dedico esa misma mirada la misma que le lanzaba a cierto chico el cual también se acababa de meter con la morena a tal grado que estaba temblando a las espaldas de su primo, esa mirada tan profunda que se asemejaba al mar, y como dicen cuando la mar esta muy tranquila algo trágico se avecina, ya que para sacar de sus cabales a Eriol era algo difícil, la única manera es cuando se metían con su familia y sus seres queridos. Una repuesta del intruso hace que el castaño salga de sus cavilaciones.

- Veo que me equivoque- dice encarando al índigo con una sonrisa burlona en lo labios mientras sigue- Tienes razón, esta conversación llego hasta aquí, la verdad ya me aburrieron- el chico empieza a caminar y se detiene junta a la castaña y le dice- Deja de meterte en tantos problemas, y prepárate para lo que viene, adiós llorona- empieza su marcha de nuevo levantando una mana al aire en forma de despedida.

Sakura quedo como en shock por lo que le dijo el chico, que habrá querido decir con todo eso, pero resonaron mas las palabras LLORONA en su cabeza que la hizo enfadar y se dio vuelta para reclamarle, pero ya no estaba, dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo.

-Ya vera la próxima vez que me lo encuentre- dice alzando un puño en forma de frustración y con una venita en su cien titilándole, hasta que algo más llega a su cabeza y se voltea a buscarla, a un lado de ella unos cuantos pasos en realidad se encontraba su prima acurrucada en la espalda de Eriol todavía temblando, mientras el Ingles estaba parado tan quieto que parece estatua, con sus brazos al lado de su cuerpo mientras sus manos se cerraban en puños tan fuerte que la mano la tenia blanca de la presión que ejercía, y su mirada gacha oculta detrás du unos cuantos flecos de su cabello que la ocultaba, en ese momento Sakura piensa que nunca antes había visto a su amigo de la infancia en tal estado, ni siquiera en sus guerras tontas, siempre andaba con su alegre sonrisa, pero esta vez tenia una mirada sombría le dio miedo, la castaña turbada se da la vuelta buscando a la única persona que le podía preguntar, pero a encarar al castaño el cual estaba tras ella también se sorprende y le da mas miedo, pues el chino esta de la misma manera que el ingles, con la mirada perdida y una sombra bajo sus ojos que daba miedo y tan rígido como una estatua, le observa y pensando en si llamarlo o no, se decide en hacerlo, pero la voz le sale algo cortada- Sha…Shaoran- Sakura ve que el chino no reacciona a su llamado y se acerca mas a el, levantando su dos manos, las lleva al rostro del castaño con algo de temblor y miedo, pues sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, nunca había visto a sus amigos así, y tenia miedo, lo tomo de ambos lado de su rostro lo observa por unos segundos y su mirada verdosa se llena de liquido y unas cuantas lagrimas se escapan mientras vuelve a llamarlo con voz cortada- Sha… Shaoran.

- "_pero que se la cree este imbécil"- _pensaba cierto castaño mientras observa la conversación de su primo con el rubio, de repente ve que Eriol se pone rígido como piedra y el chico se acerca a donde esta el con Sakura, se detiene un momento al lado de la castaña y el escucha lo que el le dice- "_Deja de meterte en tantos problemas, y prepárate para lo que viene, adiós llorona"- _aprieta sus manos en forma de puño a sus costados tan fuerte que las tenia blancas, mientras agacha un poco la cabeza lo que hace que unos cuantos cabellos de su rebelde melena le tape la cara mientras su mirada se vuelve tan gélida como un iceberg- "_Que rayos, que fue lo que le dijo a Sakura, acaso el sabe algo del quien nos ataco la otra noche, quien es ese sujeto, por que le dijo esas cosas a Tomoyo y a Sakura, Maldición" – _siente que aprieta mas sus puños y se pone mas rígido mientras su mirada se vuelve asesina, tenia ganas de partirle la cara a ese sujeto, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse no podía dar espectáculos, el en poco tiempo iba a convertirse en el Tai-Pan, tenia que controlase, de repente escucha que le llaman algo torpe- Sha…Shaoran- no hace caso al llamado pues lo que quería era medio matar a cierto "intruso" y estaba haciendo de todas sus fuerzas para no salir tras el, pero algo lo despierta, siente que le toman del rostro, un tacto suave y cálido, también se da cuenta que un poco tembloroso como si tuviese miedo y vuelve a escuchar que le llaman mas bajito y con voz cortada por alguna razón- Sha…Shao…Shaoran- levanta el rostro para ver quien le llamaba y ve que es la castaña de ojos verdes, el brillo de sus ojos vuelve, observa la preocupación de Sakura y las lagrimas que no dejaban de abandonar su orbes esmeraldas, cierra un momento sus ojos, da un respiro profundó para quitarse un poco lo tenso y suelta el aire en forma de suspiro, vuelve abrir sus orbes doradas y se queda viendo a la castaña mientras levanta lentamente su mano izquierda y la pone sobre la derecha de ella la cual le sigue sosteniendo por la mejillas, mientras guía su mano derecha al rostro de la japonesa y limpia sus lagrimas con un dejo de ternura mientras es embriagado por la dulce voz de ella mientras le vuele a llamar preguntando.

- Sha… Shaoran es…esta bien?.

-Umh- contesta afirmando con la cabeza, mientras siente que el suave contacto por las manos de la castaña abandonan sus mejillas con un deslizamiento suave lo que le provoca una corriente por su columna vertical, ella coloca sus manos a nivel del pecho, mientras el le sigue observando pues las lagrimas no cesaban, el lleva la mano con la que sostenía la de ella a la otra mejilla de la japonesa y limpia también las lagrimas de ese lado mientras le dice con voz profunda y calmada- No llores mas Ying Fa.

Sakura abre sus orbes verdes como platos, pues esas simples palabras de el la tensaron aun mas, primero la mira con una benevolencia que de hace años no la veía pues sus orbes ámbar brillaban mas que nunca, luego el lleva una de sus manos a su mejillas donde están los rastro de las lagrimas que no querían parar por ver a sus amigos en tal estado, como lo había dicho desde un principio los acontecimientos de ese día no les gustaba para nada, primero empezaron con una pequeña tregua entre ellos cuatro, primero Eriol la llama como de hace años no lo hacia, once años para se exacta de decía la castaña, luego el castaño se lleva de la mano a su prima como lo hacia de pequeños nunca supo por que siempre hacia eso, pero esa manera en como el protegía a Tomoyo siempre le daba un poco de envidia, aunque ella también tenia a su caballero de armadura en esos días de antaño, Eriol, luego sucede lo del chico extraño ese, metiéndose con Tomoyo y luego diciéndole a ella que se prepara para lo que viene, que habrá querido decirle con eso, mientras el chico se desparecía de su vista, se acuerda de su prima y la busca con la mirada la cual esta en un estado que nuca imagino al igual que el ingles, y decide buscar apoyo del chino pero cuando se da vuelta para hablarle lo consigue en el mismo estado que los otros dos, o podía decirse que peor, ahí es cuando decide llamarlo y un temor grande se le mete en el pecho al ver que no reacciona y decide levantarle la mirada y lo vuelve a llamar, en ese momento ve que el castaño reacciona, y toma una se sus manos que estaban en la mejilla del chico y suelta un suspiro, esto hace que ella se tensara un poco mas, ya que estas cosas tenían tiempo que no las hacían, luego le limpia el rostro de las lagrimas lo que hace que separe sus manos de su rostro para llevarlas a su pecho justo donde su corazón no paraba de latirle a mil por hora, y entonces ahí escucha- _No llores mas Ying Fa.-_ lo que hace que se asombre y abra sus ojos como platos mientras su cerebro busca un recuerdo lejano a la ultima vez que le había llamado así, mucho tiempo había pasado.

- A Tomoyo y Eriol les sucede algo- dice bajito y bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Vamos- le responde el castaño la toma de una de sus manos y la arrastra hasta donde se encuentran su amigos, la suelta al lado de Tomoyo mientras el se para frente a su primo, le pone una mano en su hombro derecho mientras le llama- Eriol, ¿te encuentras bien?- pero no recibe repuesta he intenta con llamarlo otra vez- Eriol.- mientras la castaña hacia lo mismo con la japonesas de cabellos color ébano.

- To…Tomoyo- le llama algo asustada- Tomoyo te encuentras bien- ve que su prima le afirma con un movimiento de cabeza y le pregunta.

-¿Ya se fue?

- Si- contesta Sakura- Tomoyo segura que estas bien- le vuelve a preguntar ya que la amatista no soltaba la camisa del índigo mientras este seguía sin reaccionar.

- Sa...Ku...Ra.

-Si- de repente ve que la amatista suelta al ingles y se hecha a sus brazos a llorar, en ese instante parece reaccionar el ingles que de un momento a otro lanza un golpe hacia donde esta el castaño parado el cual lo para con su mano izquierda, en ese momento la esmeralda dio gracias a los dioses por que el chino siempre conto con buenos reflejos- ERIOL- grito, mientras escucha del castaño una maldición.

-Pero que rayos te sucede Eriol- con su mano cerrada en el golpe que le lanzo pudo notar que el ingles estaba temblando de pura rabia. En ese momento aparecen unas personas que andaban desaparecidas.

- Hola chicos- dice una chica de mirada escarlata, se fija en la escena frente a ella y se preocupa mientras alza la voz preguntando que pasa- PERO QUE RAYOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO, SAKURA QUE TIENE TOMOYO, Y POR QUE ERIOL QUIERE GOLPEAR A XIAO LANG.

- Mei cálmate- le dice un chico que aparece a su lado.

- Como quieres que me calme si hace unos minutos todo estaba bien me desaparezco por unos momentos y me encuentro con esto, COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME MIROKU- la china ya estaba crispada de los nervios, no entendía si hace menos de treinta minutos todo estaba bien, ella igual que la castaña no le estaba gustando mucho como se empezó a evolucionar las cosas ese día, primero su primo Eriol empezó a hablar con Sakura en latín algo que no hacían en mucho tiempo luego llamándose como lo hacían de niños, después la aparición de Shaoran sacando a Tomoyo a rastras como antes, y cuando llegan al centro comercial se ponen a correr como niños pequeños juagando a las atrapadas, no lo niega ella añoraba esos días tanto como sus amigos y en cierto modo le alegro los cambios de esos pocos minutos, si pocos, ya que pro culpa del ojos azules que tiene a su lado se separo del grupo, Miroku se la llevo del lado de su amiga con la escusa de que tenia que decirle algo y la invito a tomarse un café pero no hablaron cada vez que el chico iba a decirle algo parecía que la lengua se le enredaba y decidieron dejarlo hasta allí he ir con los demás, algo extraño en el chino de cabellos negros ya que el nunca dejaba de hablar peno la china, pero bueno al encontrar a los demás se encuentra con tremenda escena montado y su corazón dio un vuelco, ya que algo así se imaginaba a cambio de unos minutos de paz, y desilusionada piensa- **"**_**ya me temía esto, ya nada es como antes así lo queramos, ya no, no puedo mas, que nos paso, que nos pasa, Eriol que rayos te pasa, un hechizo?,"**__ – _la china se va acercando donde sus primos con unas lagrimas rodando por su rostro, le dolía mucho ver esa situación entre sus primos favoritos y para colmo las dos japonesas están en tales condiciones de nervios que no entendía que diablos paso en esos pocos minutos que se perdió, con esos pensamientos llega hasta le reencarnación de Clow lo abraza por la espalda y le susurra unas palabras a modo de canto**-**

**Lala lalala lala, escucha el susurro de esta canción, oscuro es el manto de tu corazón, lala lala lalalala, escucha el susurro de esta canción, tus miedos y tormentos se irán al son de mis voz, lalalala lalala lala, polvo de luna y fulgor del sol, es el manto que te concedo reencarnación de Clow, lalalala lalala lala, escucha el susurro de esta canción, blanco es el manto en tu corazón, lalalala lala lala****- **

mientras la china pronunciaba estas palabras el cuerpo del joven ingles empezó a dejar de sentirse tenso pues a cada palabra la china lo abrazaba mas fuerte mientras una niebla color purpura los rodeaba a ambos.

Shaoran estaba atónito de cómo ese tipo de canto supuso pero sabia en algún modo que es un hechizo estaba tranquilizando a Eriol mientras la niebla purpura se hacia mas densa, hecho un vistazo a las japonesas a ver como seguía la de mirada violeta y vio algo que hizo que sus alertas se dispararan de nuevo, pues ahora es Tomoyo la que esta parada como piedra mientras su aura danza a su alrededor a igual que la Meiling y Sakura es sostenida por Miroku mientras peleaba un poco con el para que la soltara e ir ayudar a su prima, _-"pero que rayos en que momento"-_ piensa el castaño, en eso escucha que le llaman y le dicen algo.

-Shaoran, no dejes que Mei termine el conjuro.

- Eriol que dices, ¿Qué conjuro?, la canción, la canción es un ¿conjuro?

- Si, no dejes que la termine.

- Pero…- iba a replicar

- Solo hazlo- le grita Eriol interrumpiéndolo.

Pero demasiado tarde cuando el castaño se acerca donde su prima Mei que estaba a espaldas de Eriol cantando dicha canción, ya estaba pronunciando las ultimas palabras del conjuro.

** Polvo de estrella y rayos de sol-**

Eriol escucha que ya va por la ultima estrofa grita una maldición

- Diablos Shaoran detenla.

- No puedo, la neblina no me deja- y enseguida dice- Eriol a Tomoyo le sucede algo su aura baila al ritmo de la de Meiling y esta como en trance.

- Maldición- vuelve a pronunciar el oji-azul, mientras escuchan los gritos de Sakura y Miroku tranquilizándola.

- SUELTAME MIROKU, TENGO QUE AYUDAR A TOMOYO, ESA CANCION, ESA CANCION NO PUEDE SER TERMINADA- algo se lo decía no porque lo haya oído de su amigo ingles, si no mas bien su corazón se lo dictaba se lo decía a gritos.

- cálmate Saku, solo es un conjuro para tranquilizar a Eriol.

- No, tú no lo entiendes, algo le sucedió a Tomoyo cuando Meiling empezó con el conjuro, tengo que ayudarla- pero demasiado tarde a las últimas letras del conjuro fueron dos voces las que se escucharon la de Mei y la de Tomoyo.

**Es la luz que le ofrezco a tu corazón, lalala lala lala. Escucha el susurro de esta canción, acepta el regalo reencarnación de Clow, es el manto de luz que te ofrece una sacerdotisa de Shikon, lalala lala lala, escucha el susurro de esta canción.**

termina de recitar Tomoyo y Meiling mientras sus auras que bailaban al mismo tiempo hacen una pequeña explocion al juntarse ambas, y del cuepo de Eriol sale una pequeña sombra negra que se vuelve polvo en el aire, y lo siguiente que sucede meiling cae desmayada en brazos de eriol, pues el se voltea a tiempo y la coje para que no golpee con el piso.

- MEI- grita la reencarnacion de clow

- Sa...sacerdotisa de Shikon- susurra Tomoyo antes de caer tambien desmayada pero su caida tambien es detenida pero por el ambarino.

-TOMOYO- grita la castaña que por fin se deshace del agarre de Miroku camini hacia el castaño y su amiga, pero de pronto escuchan otro grito que no pertenece a ninguno de ellos.

-PERO QUE RAYOS FUE TODO ESO...

Todos voltean a ver el dueño de la voz y al descubrirlo todos los consientes en ese momento gritan

- ¡!MIMO!.

Continuara...

* * *

Ahora si que se esta poniendo bueno esto jajajajajajaja.

que tendra que ver Tomoyo y Mei con las sacerdotisas de shikon, a mei la entiendo es sacerdotisa pero Tomoyo ¿que pinta aqui?, ahora si que la pusiero pues mimo loes descubrio aunque quien no dios estan en un centro comercial a quien se le ocurre, y que pintara Kenji en todo esto tambien y que mania de comparar a la gente con espantos, le sigue llamando a sakura llorona jajajajajajajaja.

bueno el proximo capitulo sera un omake, tendra un poco de como se da las cosas con mimo despues de descurilos, y luego empezara el omake sera el primero que haga ya lo estoy montando espero que me quede bien, abra muchas sorpresas y tambien enteran un poco un poco mas sobre el trama de esta histotia.

OMAKE I LAS SACERDOTISAS DE SHIKON.

se despide de ustedes

SAKURITAMOON


	11. OMAKE I  1 parte

**_OMAKE 1_**

**_I PARTE_**

**_SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON. REVELANDO UN SECRETO_**

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS).**

* * *

Después del grito que todos los presentes consientes en ese momento cuando una chica de cabellos almendrados y ojos verdes esmeralda opacos les pregunta que había sido todo eso que acaba de ocurrir, un castaño hecho una furia entrega a una amatista desmayada a su amigo de la infancia el joven Fang quien la acepta en sus brazos un poco asustado por todo lo que acababa de suceder, mas que todo por que la persona mas importante para el esta en la misma situación que su amiga en sus brazos ahora.

- Miroku encárgate de Sakura y Tomoyo por favor, Eriol ya se encargara de encontrar a mi hermana y Nakuru, por lo que noto los únicos que nos hemos dado cuenta de la manifestación de la energía de las muchachas fuimos nosotros ya que Nakuru no se ha aparecido.

- Si, pero dime que aremos ahora mimo ha visto a Mei y Tomoyo manifestando energía.

-Yo me encargo de ella, ahora llévate a Sakura y a Tomoyo.

-De acuerdo- acepta el joven Fang, pero cuando iban a poner en marcha su plan, aparece un joven de cabellos grises detrás de la chica de mirada esmeralda opaca, la cual se encontraba en shock todavía y dice.

- Vaya señorita Mimo usted si que corre rápido- dice poniéndose a su lado, mientras apoya sus manos en sus rodillas a manera de descanso mientras se dedica en tomar algo de aire y escucha que le llaman.

-Yukito ¿Qué haces aquí?- esa voz se le hace conocida y dice

- ¿Sakura?- levanta la vista y la busca y se encuentra con una escena bastante desconcertante, pues Meiling se encontraba desmayado en brazos de Eriol mientras este intentaba despertarla, Tomoyo estaba igual pero en brazos de Miroku mientras que Shaoran tenia la mirada perdida como pensando en algo y se aventura a preguntar- A sucedido algo?, te encuentras bien Sakura- dice preocupado.

- Si lo estoy, luego te explico, ahora vamos a la mansión hay que llevar a las chicas- dice tranquila, pues en su ataque de histeria de minutos atrás se dio cuenta que poniéndose de esa manera no solucionaría nada, además que Eriol ya parecía estar bien después de ese conjuro que le puso Mei, pero ahora su pregunta era otra ¿Cómo rayos su prima se sabia el resto del conjuro si ella no es una sacerdotisa?

Después de eso todos se dirigieron al estacionamiento del centro comercial, Shaoran no fue con ellos se quedo con Mimo intentando de hacerla reaccionar y a la final quedaron en que el se haría cargo de buscar a las otras dos, Shaoran sentía que la cabeza le estallaría entre tantos problemas ese día, primero después de que se llevo a rastra a Tomoyo de la mansión cuando terminaron de hablar o mejor dicho cuando la amatista termino de desahogarse en un dialecto muerto que solo ellos dos hablaba y vaya saber lo dioses por que ellos dos nada mas, aunque siempre sospecho de que su querido primo si lo sabe pero se hacia el desentendido y cada vez que el le preguntaba sobre el por que Eriol siempre le salía con otra cosa hasta que decidió dejarlo en paz con respecto al lenguaje muerto sus razones tendría, bueno el caso es que el guardián del fuego se había colado en la bolsa de la amatista y había escuchado parte de lo que ellos hablaban pero por supuesto que no había entendido ni la H así que antes de que empezara a preguntar como loco le puso u hechizo de sueño y lo dejaron acostado en el asiento trasero del auto, luego sucede lo del chico raro ese , luego lo de Mei y Tomoyo y ahora esto, tener que lidiar con la joven china no va ser fácil y menos explicarle todo lo que vio, entonces una vos lo saca de sus pensamientos, una voz que esta quebrada por el miedo mientras le pregunta.

- Sha…Shao…Shaoran, ¿e…eres u…un bru…brujo?

- "Bingo, ahora que hago mi madre va a matarme, a todos"- piensa el castaño suspirando levanta su mano derecha y la pone frente a la cara de Mimo mientras susurra- Lo que has visto aquí no es real, como un simple sueño lo recordaras,- la chica cae desmayada de inmediato y el la sostiene para que no se golpee contra el piso.

* * *

Tres automóviles están llegando a la mansión Li, seis chicos bajan de los autos bueno a excepción de dos que aun siguen en un sueño profundo, con cuidado los que están es sus cinco sentidos entran a la mansión con cuidado para no ser descubiertos, así se cuelan por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la China de ojos rubís la ponen en su cama la tapan bien, y enseguida salen de ella para dirigirse a otra de las habitaciones, aquí solo entran Eriol, Sakura y una Tomoyo desmayada en brazos del primero, pues los otros dos Yukito y Miroku cuando salieron del cuarto de Mei dijeron que irían a la cocina a preparar algo de te.

- Yo me quedare con ella- anuncia el oji azul.

- pero Eriol- iba a replicar Sakura pero el ingles le interrumpe

- Sakura, solo por una vez hazme caso, además Shaoran no tardara en llegar y necesitara ayuda con mimo se que tu serás de gran ayuda mas que nosotros.

- Esta bien- la castaña se da la vuelta y sale en silencio de la habitación, cuando Eriol escucha el clic del sierre se sienta en una esquina de la cama mirando a Tomoyo en su profundo sueño.

- Ahora querida Tomoyo, me dirás todo lo que guardas, por que se que ocultas algo, que sabes que esta en tu cuerpo aun dormido, he intentas con todas tus fuerzas que no despierte, y ahora me dirás que es,- estira su mano derecha a la frente de la albina le quita unos cabellos rebeldes que esta en su rostro y coloca su mano en ella mientras pronuncia unas palabras- Tu ser de la noche, que controlas el poder de las tres lunas, revela el secreto que guarda tu corazón, a mi la reencarnación de Clow, REMENBER- al terminar el conjuro una luz tenue de un color azul marino sale de la palma de su mano chocando con la frente de Tomoyo, de pronto…

Es la época feudal de China, en donde la naturaleza era mas pura y bosques espesos, un cielo tan azul que se podía confundir con el mar, lagos y montañas reinaban a los cuatro puntos cardinales, es la etapa mas tranquila, llena de paz y armonía en todos los años que había atravesado china. Pero no todo siempre será paz y tranquilidad como llevaban hasta esos momentos, eso lo descubrirían pronto en una aldea oculta en unos de los espesos bosques de dicho país, en este momento una chica se encontraba corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón.

- ANCIANA LING FA, ANIANA LING FA- gritaba una joven de cabellos negros amarrados a medio moño en la cabeza, que se lo sujetaba una especie de palillos adornados entrecruzados, de tez blanca y figura delgada, ojos negros como la noche y labios rosados, vestía un kimono color rosa claro y lo que es la parte del cuello y al final de las mangas como la parte que se usa en la cintura de un color rosado mas oscuro, corría hacia dicha anciana desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa Xiang Mai?- dice la anciana saliendo de su vivienda un poco intrigada por los gritos de dicha chica, dicha anciana es un poco baja y su cuerpo un poco obeso por la edad, en el rostro yacían arrugas lo que es la parte de la frente y el contorno de las mejillas caídas, los ojos los tiene de color azul con unos toques violetas los cuales le daban un toque que se veían mas de color amatista que azules, sus cabellos canosos amarrados en un moño alto, en su mano derecha tenia un bastón como ayuda para poder andar, no es que lo necesitara realmente pero le ayudaba mucho en ocasiones con su cansado cuerpo, pues los años no pasan en vano, ya que alcanzaba los 65 años, vestía de un quimono color crema con un toque de marfil y como bordado con flores de loto.

- Anciana- dice la chica ya frente a ella un poco agitada por la carrera y encorvando su cuerpo un poco hacia el frente mientras tomaba aire a bocanadas, al recuperarse un poco se pone derecha y ve directamente a la anciana mientras le dice- Shu Qi me mando a buscarla, ella y Xu Jin encontraron algo en el rio, dice que es importante que vaya a ver.

La anciana al escuchar las palabras de la joven no lo piensa dos veces y se pone en marcha junto con la joven hacia el rio, le preocupo mucho el hallazgo de las otras dos chicas ya que en donde se encontraba esa aldea oculta no sucedía tales cosas, ya que no era visible para el humano normal, el que pasaba por ese bosque lo único que veía era arboles y matorrales y casi nadie se arriesgaba a pasar por allí debido a leyendas sobre ese sitio, y que pensar si las leyendas eran verdaderas, pero el ser humano es el animal mas miedoso del mundo y aunque sea mentiras o realidades la leyendas y mitos siempre evitaran cualquier cosa antes de averiguarlo _**"tontos humanos le tienen miedo a lo que no deberían, y confianza a lo que le tendrían que tener miedo"**_ estas palabras siempre lo decía la anciana .

Cuando llegaron al rio, allí se encontraban las dos jóvenes que menciono Xiang Mai hace momentos, Shu Qi se encontraba sentada con sus piernas de lado haciéndole de almohada a alguien dedujo la anciana, y Xu Jin al lado de esta parada parecía molesta algo enojada, la anciana y Xiang llegan a donde ellas y pregunta.

- Bien ¿que sucede? ¿Cual es el escándalo?- dijo la anciana

- Anciana Ling, Shu Qi encontró a esa mujer en el rio, le dije que la dejara, pero no hizo caso, rompió las reglas del clan- se quejo Xu Jin. Una hermosa joven de unos veinticinco años, de cabellos castaños hasta llegar más debajo de la cintura, rasgos finos y delicados, de ojos color de la avellana y labios rosados al igual que sus mejillas, de tez blanca, alta y esbelta, tiene puesto un furi-sode* color azul celeste, el terminar de las mangas de un azul mas oscuro, al igual que el final de la falda, y el obi* de color blanco con morado claro.

- Anciana Ling, como iba a dejarla, tan solo se nota que es una niña, no pasara de los 14 años- contesta Shu Qi, ella es tan hermosa como Xu Jin, también de unos veinticinco años, de cabellos color negro azulados, largos en y caían graciosamente en ondas hasta la cintura, tiene medio moño sujeto con una especie de palillos chinos con adornos sobre saliendo en la punta, los rasgos de la cara son delicados un finos, sus ojos color de la amatista, de tez blanca como la nieve, labios rosados y mejillas, delgada y esbelta, tenia puesto un furi-sode color lavanda, al terminar las mangas el doblilla de color morado al igual al final de la falda y el frente, el obi de color morado con lavanda.

- Tienes razón Shu Qi, pero sabes cuales son las reglas del Clan.

- Pero anciana es solo una niña.

- Que no sabemos como llego aquí, y sabes que estos bosques están protegidos, sabes el riesgo que corremos a dejarla que se quede, como te explicas que haya llegado hasta nuestros terrenos- le hace ver la anciana.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, déjala en el rio donde la encontraste, si corre con suerte alguien mas la encontrara, si no, así es la ley de la vida y ese era su destino.

- ¡!ABUELA! COMO SE LE OCURRE QUE LE VOY HACER ESO A LA PEQUEÑA, ACASO SE VOLVIO LOCA- Shu horrorizada le grita a la anciana, y la llama como hace tiempo no lo hacia.

- Tenias tiempo que no me decías abuela.

- Shu- susurraba Xiang Mai impresionada, pues primera vez que veía que le llevara la contraria a la anciana.

- No me cambie el tema- dice mientras cierta chica empieza a despertar mientras se remueve en las piernas de Shu.

- Esta despertando, será mejor que piensen rápido lo que van hacer, yo me largo de aquí- les dice Xu Jin, mientras le lanza una mirada de desapruebo a la joven y una de advertencia a la anciana, luego empieza su marcha a la aldea, dejando en el rio a la anciana con Shu Qi, Xiang Mai, y la chica.

- No hay otra solución- replica Xiang Mai

- No.

- Si la hay- reitera la joven Shu- Yo me quedare con ella y me hare responsable de todo con respecto a la chica.

- No sabes lo que dices Shu- le advierte la anciana.

- Si lo se, esta chica es especial, lo se, y se que no es mala, algo debía haber sucedido, yo me hare cargo de ella, y aceptare toda las responsabilidades que conlleve, no me importa, NO LA DEJARE MORIR.

- Entonces que así sea, peo luego no te arrepientas Shu- le dice la anciana.

- No lo hare, Gracias abuela- le dice dándole una hermosa sonrisa llena de bondad y calidez que solo la joven sabe dar.

- Que los dioses nos ampare y proteja- dice la anciana dando media vuelta, y emprender su camino hacia la aldea.

- Shu estas segura de lo que haces- le pregunta Xiang

- Si, se que esta joven es especial si no como explicas que haya atravesado la barrera del rio.

- Espero que no te arrepientas y no nos traiga desgracias.

- Deja tus malos augurios Xiang- le reclama la joven pero regalándole una sonrisa.

En eso una joven que yacía en las piernas de la joven china empieza a despertar de un largo sueño, mientras se remueve y empieza a sudar, se para de golpe y pega un grito ensordecedor.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Guau, por lo menos tiene unos buenos pulmones- dice Xiang, la joven que acaba de despertar con respirar agitado se voltea y ve a las dos chinas, y como gato asustadizo empieza a alejarse de ellas arrastrándose hacia atrás con ayuda de su pies mientras las mira con terror y les pregunta.

- Qui… quien son ustedes.

- Tranquila no te haremos daño- le dice Shu.

- Don….donde estoy?

- Oye niña, no sabes que te paso- pregunta Xiang

- N…No- dice la joven asustada.

- No recuerdas como llegaste al rio- pregunta Shu

- NO, NO RECUERDO NADA, QUIUENES SON USTEDES? DONDE ESTOY?, DONDE ESTOY?- pregunta la niña asustada y con lagrimas comenzando a bajar por sus mejillas.

- Guau, pobre chica- dice Xiang mirando a su amiga y agrega- Oye Shu, ahora que me fijo se parece mucho a ti, hasta en el color de los ojos, es impresionante- Shu le dedica una sonrisa y vuelve su mirada a la niña.

- Recuerdas como te llamas cariño- pregunta con tono dulce para que la joven no siga asustada.

- Chi… Chieko.

- Chieko, eres japonesa, recuerdas como llegaste a China- pregunta Xiang.

- NO.

- Dime una cosa Chieko, recuerdas otra cosa además de tu nombre- pregunta Shu.

- No, no recuerdo nada.

- Increíble solo recuerda su nombre- dice Xiang

- me pueden decir donde estoy, acaso estoy muerta- pregunta la joven con inocencia y las dos chinas rompen en risas.

- Shu Qi- decía una joven corriendo llamando a la china- Shu Qi.

* * *

La china sale de su casa a ver que sucede, y ve a una joven de 16 años corriendo hacia ella, de cabellos negros azulados largos hasta más debajo de la cintura, de tez blanca cual muñeca de porcelana, estatura acuerdo a su edad y de figura esbelta de ensoñación, y lo mas importante y un misterio para todos de unos ojos tan amatistas como la que era llamada en esos momentos.

- Que pasa Chieko.

- La anciana Ling dice que vayas a su casa inmediatamente- dice la joven ya frente a ella tomando grandes bocanadas de aire- Sabes para que te querrá, será que descubrieron algo turbio y quieren que tu te deshagas de esas personas- dice poniendo cara malvada y a la vez cómica.

- Pero que cosas dices niña- dice una voz detrás de ella mientras le remueve un poco el cabello a manera de cariño.

- Ya no soy una niña señor Li, ya tengo 16 años.

- Para mi seguirás siendo una mocosa igual que Read.

- Por que lo tuvo que mencionar- dice la joven apretando la mandíbula

- Chieko- le advierte la china

- Si, si, ya se.

- Hola Lian, mucho tiempo sin verte- dice Shu Qi

- Solo han pasado cinco meses Shu.

- Yo como que me voy, por que sobro, y él es la emergencia de la abuela- le dice la chica a la mujer.

- Deja de decir cosas niña- dice el joven hombre dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Oye- se queja

- Ya vete, necesito hablar con Shu.

- Si como no- dice la joven desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Esta niña, me va sacar canas verdes, le he dicho que no haga eso- dice Shu Qi poniendo una mano en su frente y cerrando sus ojos.

- No lo puede evitar, lo lleva en la sangre.

- Si, lo se, no me equivoque cuando la conseguí.

- Justamente de eso es que vengo hablar contigo, ya se lo mencione a tu abuela.

- Que sucede- pregunta la china.

- Entremos, tengo algo que decirte- dice Lian Li con una mirada extraña que hace que la joven se preocupe, y le anuncie algo que teme desde hace dos años, justamente desde que encontró a la bendición de su vida, tal como lo significa su nombre Chieko, Niña de las mil bendiciones.

* * *

-huy, por que insiste en llamarme niña, y estoy bastante grandecita- se quejaba una joven mientras caminaba por el rio de la aldea, de un momento a otro decide sentarse bajo la sobra del nogal que esta a orillas del rio- Ya han pasado dos años de que Shu me encontró y lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre- la chica estaba hablado con ella misma mientras observaba el rio- Y lo mas raro es que tengo poderes, aunque las muchachas también los tiene pero los míos son muy diferentes, ya no se que pensar-dice la muchacha quedándose callada y de repente escucha.

- ¿Acaso estas loca?- dice una voz chistosa.

-¿eh?- volteando a todos lados buscando el poseedor de esa voz.

- Solo una loca habla sola, ahhhh ya se de seguro eres la rara del que habla mi amo.

- ¿loca?, ¿rara?, ¿amo?- se preguntaba y de repente una furia la invadió- Ahora si, sal de donde este y atrévete a decirlo en mi cara, cobarde- dice parándose y mirando a todos lados en busca del que la había insultado.

- Con gusto- y a los segundos un pequeño animal color amarillo esta frente a ella flotando y mirándola con intensidad con esos pequeños ojos en forma de punto lo que hace que ella grite.

-AHAAAAHHH, ¿QUE COSA ERES TÚ?

- Cosa, mas respeto a la bestia del sello chiquilla.

- A quien le llamas Chiquilla, muñequito.

- A que le dices muñeco mocosa.

- Kerberos- dice alguien a modo de mando lo que hace que el animalito se calle.

- Ella empezó amo- dice yéndose donde esta en recién llegado.

Un joven de estatura bastante alta, de cabellos negros, largos hasta los hombros y amarrada un una coleta, unos mechones le caen en la cara de manera juguetona y ojos azules intensos que ocultaba tras una gafas de montura fina que lo hacia ver misteriosa e intelectual, de porte muy señorial y cuerpo bien definido, tiene puesto un traje de época color azul marino con detalle en color plata, un apuesto joven de 19 años de edad, y conocido de la chica para su desgracia como decía ella.

- Que te he dicho de hablar con extraños- dice el joven a animalito.

- ¿A quien le llamas extraño?- dice la joven mirando al muchacho con una cierta rabia que ni ella misma se explicaba, desde que se conocieron, todo era guerra verbales y en los entrenamientos se lo tomaban muy en serio al enfrentarse, el nombre del joven Li Read Clow, el y si padre Lian Li eran los únicos de su sexo que podían entrar a tan peculiar comarca.

- No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo- dijo de manera muy fría, algo que impresiona mucho a la chica y la deja estupefacta, nuca le había hablado así, ok era mucho mayor que ella y no negaba que en esos cinco meses el podía haber madurado mas, pero nuca se imagino que llegara el momento en que el chico le hablara de esa manera, ella no negaba que era divertido discutir con el y a pesar de todo que no se llevaban muy bien, siempre tenían el toque cálido al hablar y a su modo se preocupaban uno del otro, como aquella vez que por andar en una de sus tontas competencias ella rodo por un barranco al tropezar con la raíz de un árbol y el se repetía una y mil veces que había sido culpa de él y que no se perdonaría jamás, mientras la tomaba en brazos y corría con ella hacia la aldea para que la anciana la curase.

- Yo… yo- tartamudeo Chieko, mientras sus ojos seguían muy abiertos por la impresión, y de repente empezaron a empañarse, mientras sus pupilas parecían que temblaban.

- Adiós- dijo el joven Li dándose la vuelta marchándose dejándola en un estado de shock..

* * *

Nota de la autora: Bueno chicos esta es la primera parte del omake que les he prometido, lo tuve que dividir en dos ya que el sistema no me dejo subirlo completo, espero que les haya gustado, en la segunda parte abran muchas sorpresas y del por que Tomoyo y Mei, les afecto el hechizo que la segunda le dio a Eriol.


	12. OMAKE I parte 2

_**OMAKE 1**_

_**II parte**_

**__****SACERDOTISA DE SHIKON. REVELANDO UN SECRETO**

* * *

**__****__****__****__****__****__******

- Yo… yo- tartamudeo Chieko, mientras sus ojos seguían muy abiertos por la impresión, y de repente empezaron a empañarse, mientras sus pupilas parecían que temblaban.

- Adiós- dijo el joven Li dándose la vuelta marchándose dejándola en un estado de shock.

- No le hare eso Lian, es mi niña, no lo permitiré.

* * *

- Pero tienes que, ya hable con tu abuela y esta de acuerdo, lo fue a consultar con el resto del clan, tiene que hacerlo o si no el consoló arremeterá contra ustedes y es algo a que no estoy dispuesto discutir.

- Me acabas de decir que fue el mismo concilio quien acabo con su familia por miedo, y pretendes que la entregue, pues no lo hare, es solo una niña, que mal puede hacer para que el concilio le tenga tanto miedo y allá acabado con su clan- dice la mujer colérica levantándose de donde estaba sentada y enfrentando al hombre frente ella, no podía creer que precisamente él le este pidiendo que entregue a la niña, desde hace rato saben quien es la chica, pues el mismo se encargo de indagar y descubrieron como fue que ella llego al rio, pero esa parte el hombre se lo había callado hasta ahora, que ya no podía seguir encubriendo al clan de sacerdotisas.

- Shu- dice Lian poniéndose de pie frente a ella y en rápido movimiento la toma de la mano y la hala hacia él, encerrándola en un abrazo cálido, lleno de los sentimientos que aun guardaba hacia ella, mientras siente que es correspondido, y que la joven mujer empieza a bañar de lagrimas su kimono a nivel del pecho- Shu, yo también la he llegado a querer, no te imaginas cuanto- le confiesa suspirando mientras entierra su rostro entre el cuello y el cabella de la mujer- Se parece tanto a ti, y es algo que me he preguntado desde que la conocí, por que si ella no es nada tuyo, pero inexplicablemente es idéntica a ti- el abrazo en que la tiene presa se hace un poco mas fuerte, como si tuviese miedo que pronto terminaría, y que esta consiente que así será, ella solo sigue sollozando en su pecho escuchándolo- Algunas veces pienso que seria igual a Chieko, creo que por eso le he agarrado tanto cariño igual que tu, en solo pensar que seria igual a ella.

- Lian…- dice la mujer aferrándose mas a el, mientras su sollozo aumenta.

- Te juro que si hubiese otra manera no lo pensaría dos veces en actuar, pero no la hay, ya descubrieron todo y no tardaran en actuar en contra, a mi también me duele y mucho, y mas solo en pensar que podría se nuestra hija Shu.

- LIAN- dice la mujer separándose repentinamente de el- No Vuelvas a mencionar eso, no te atrevas- dice mientras retrocede unos pasos- Tu estas casado, tienes un hijo maravilloso al cual quiero mucho.

- Shu, Yo…- pero le interrumpe.

- NO, eso es pasado y no puedes volver a el por mas que lo quieras, y dile al concilio que no le entregare a Chieko, ya una vez me quitaron mi tesoro mas preciado, no lo voy a permitir de nuevo, no lo hare, no me volverán a quitar a mi niña por meros caprichos, o por que va, según ellos, contra la naturaleza, NO ME VOLVERAN ME LA VOLVERAN A QUITAR, NO- grito la mujer y el hombre solo le miraba, pues la entendía ya que el fue uno de lo afectados por ir en contra de la naturaleza de concilio.

Mientras ellos se miraban uno al otro, alguien fuera de la casa había escuchado todo, no se sorprendió al escuchar lo dicho por el hombre y la mujer, pues esa historia se la sabia, y también lo que habían sufrido sus protagonista, lo que lo hacia pensar en, ¿si las cosas no hubiesen pasado como fueron, igual estaría en ese momento?, ¿Abría existido igual?, es algo que nunca lo sabrá. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

- Escuchando a escondidas, no pensé que los Li enseñaban eso.

- Mira quien lo dice, la que esta en el techo de la casa- dice sin intimidarse mientras sigue apoyado en la pared a un lado de las ventanas de la casa.

- Algunas veces hay que tomar medidas extremas para uno poder saber que sucede a su alrededor, no lo cree joven Clow- dice la que se encontraba en dicho techo y con un ágil salto se ubica frente al mencionado.

- No se a que te refieres, Xiang Mei- dice el mirándole a la cara con pocos ánimos.

- Lo sabes perfectamente, no te hagas- le dice devolviéndole la misma mirada para proseguir- ¿La conseguiste?

- Si…

- Le dijiste que…

- No…

- A que esperas…

- …

- ¿En donde la dejaste?- le pregunta mientras lleva una mano a su cien y la masajea,- "_La historia se repite"_- piensa la mujer mientras espera la repuesta del joven.

- En el río- dice el chico.

- Iré por ella- dice mientras le da la espalda al joven, cuando iba a empezar su marcha algo la detiene, y aun dándole las espalda al joven le dice- No dejes que pase lo mismo que a tu padre y a Shu, no te dejes llevar por las influencias del concilio, siempre dicen que hacen todo por el bienestar y el equilibrio de lo natural, pero en realidad lo que tienen es miedo, miedo de que su poder caiga y surja uno nuevo, como esta pasando ahora, se que sabes lo que le quieren hacer a Chieko, y no creo que seas tan cabezota por dejarte mal influenciar, no mescles tus sentimientos con lo que debes o tienes que hacer, el destino se puede cambiar, solo si lo deseas con todo tu corazón, no te rindas nunca en lo que te propones- esta vez se voltea merándole de frente y le dice regalándole una sonrisa tierna llena de cariño mientras posa una mano en la mejilla del chico y le dice- Lucha por lo que creas correcto Read, no te dejes llevar por lo que dicen los demás, no sigas los pasos de tu padre por que entonces sufrirás igual que él, ya una vez le quitaron su tesoro y fue devastador nunca creí que el concilio fuese capaz de hacer tal atrocidad y mas a un recién nacido para cumplir con sus metas, no dejes que te hagan los mismo- el joven estaba sorprendido por todo lo que la mujer le decía y luego siente que es abrazado por ella y le recita una especie de canción mientras una niebla color azul celeste lo envolvía y le daba una especie de tranquilidad a su corazón y su alma.

_**-**__**Lala lalala lala, **_

_**escucha el susurro de esta canción, oscuro es el manto de tu corazón, **_

_**lala lala lalalala, **_

_**escucha el susurro de esta canción, **_

_**tus miedos y tormentos se irán al son de mis voz, **_

_**lalalala lalala lala, **_

_**polvo de luna y fulgor del sol, es el manto que te concedo **_

_**joven de Clow, **_

_**Lalalala lalala lala, **_

_**escucha el susurro de esta canción,**_

_**blanco es el manto en tu corazón, **_

_**lalalala lala lala**_

_**- Polvo de estrella y rayos de sol Es la luz que le ofrezco a tu corazón,**_

_**lalala lala lala.**_

_**Escucha el susurro de esta canción,**_

_**acepta el regalo Joven Clow, es el manto de luz que te ofrece una sacerdotisa de Shikon, **_

_**lalala lala lala, **_

_**escucha el susurro de esta canción**_

- ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta el joven Li al sentirse mas tranquilo, como si le quitaran un peso de encima.

- Es solo un hechizo, siéntete afortunado a que una sacerdotisa de Shikon te de este regalo, pues es un hechizo especial, que te ayudara a encontrar el camino que decidas tomar, espero que tomes el correcto, no me decepciones Joven Li- con estas ultimas palabras la joven se va y deja al chico con un remolino de sentimientos y pensamiento.

- Espero que sepas apreciar lo que te acaban de regalar- dice una voz tras de el.

- Yo también lo espero- contesta el joven sin inmutarse.

- Tu padre me ha comentado que ya creaste las cartas y un guardián.

- Si, solo algunas y ha kerberos, por que lo preguntas, donde esta mi padre, estaba contigo adentro ¿No?- pues el no estaba de frente a la persona que le hablaba, al contrario estaba de espaldas, cuando da vuelta y queda de frente a la mujer que le hablaba a la cual quería como una madre, como la que siempre quiso, pues la que tenia se podría decir que es la mas cariñosa del mundo, se le vino el alma a los pies y palideció rápidamente mientras ella le sonreía cariñosamente mientras se apretaba el abdomen con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

- Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido, por favor cuida de Chieko, no dejes que se la lleven, esto apenas acaba de comenzar- de un momento a otro la mujer no aguanto mas y cae al suelo arrodilladla mientras sentía como la vida se le iba.

- Pero que ha pasado, en que momento- dice el joven acercándose a la mujer mientras la veía desfallecer.

- No hay tiempo- le dice la mujer mirándolo a los ojos- En el momento en que Xiang te hacia el conjuro nos atacaron dentro de la casa, ya comenzaron, protégela no dejes que se la lleven.

- Shu, yo…

- No te preocupes, siempre estaremos con ustedes, otra cosa no te preocupes por buscar a los demás, pues ya no están sabes a lo que me refiero, corre Clow, ve al rio, antes de que ella las encuentre

- ¿Ella?, ¿Quién es ella?

- Ve no hay tiempo- la mujer con su ultimo suspiro le pone una mano en la mejilla del chico y le dice- Se que la amas, no dejes que te la quiten, como hicieron con tu padre y conmigo, no te recrimines por lo que acaba de pasar algún día iba a suceder, ahora anda date prisa- el joven hizo caso y se puso en marcha hacia el rio donde se encontraba la joven de mirada amatista.

* * *

En el río se encontraba una joven sentada debajo de un gran nogal, llorando y no se explicaba el por que, le había dolido mucho como aquel joven de mirada añil la había tratado hace horas, hasta que escucho.

- Deja de llorar que así no solucionaras nada- y ahí estaba otra vez lo voz chillona.

- Todavía no entiendo por que esta aquí, en vez de con el pesado de tu amo.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero siento que no debo de moverme de aquí, hay algo que me inquieta y me dice que no te deje sola, y ese sentimiento es canalizado por mi amo.

- Pues no te creo, tu amo siempre me ha odiado y acabo terminar de comprobarlo- dice la joven enfrentando al animalito que frotaba frente a el.

- Te equivocas, el no te odia- dice otra voz ajena a ellos y sorprende a la niña.

- Pero que dices Xiang, claro que me odia, desde que llegue, siempre me trata mal.

- Es solo que no soporta que haya alguien mas que pueda superar sus poderes, pero no es culpa de el, y créeme cuando te digo que ya recapacito en esa manera de pensar- luego de decirle eso a la joven mira a lo que flotaba enfrente de ella- así que tu eres el guardián del sello.

- Así es – dice de manera orgullosa y pone su pose de triunfo.

- Huy, pero que poderoso- dice regalándole una sonrisa al guardián y de nuevo le habla a la joven- Chieko, prepárate para lo que viene, no te dejes vencer, dentro de ti hay un gran poder al que muchos tienen miedo y quieren eliminarte por eso- la chica abre los ojos como platos por lo dicho de la mujer- No te dejes llevar por los rencores, siempre sigue tu corazón, no dejes que las tinieblas inunden tu conciencia.

- Pero que rayos dice Xiang Mai, me estas asustando, y que haces aquí no deberías de estar con la anciana- le pregunta intentando de cambiar el tema pero es inútil.

- Chieko, escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, vienes de una familia muy poderosa de Japón, los cuales tenían un gran poder capaz de cambiar el orden del universo para bien o para mal, el concilio al enterarse por miedo a un nuevo orden mandaron a eliminar a cada persona de dicha familia, solo unas cuantas pudieron escapar y vinieron a conseguir refugio aquí en china, justamente venían a pedirnos ayuda, pero por desgracia el concilio los consiguió primero y acabo con los pocos que pudieron escapar, pero no sabían que había una sobreviviente de dicha tragedia y para su pesar la mas poderosa de dicho Clan, adivina quien es esa persona- le pregunta a manera de adivinanza mientras la miraba con un profundo cariño y un dejo de tristeza.

- YO…- grito la joven.

- "Bingo"- se escucha otra voz detrás de ellas y se sintió algo aterrador en el ambiente, lo que hace que el pequeño guardián se convierta en la figura de un gran león con melena corta y de su espalda unas alas de ángel inmensas.

- Xu, así que fuiste tú- dice la mujer incrédula

- No puedo permitir que esa mocosa acabe con nuestro clan y el orden, debimos dejar que se ahogara en el rio como debió ser.

- ¿Destruir? Si eres irónica, si acabas de acabar con todos con ayuda del concilio.

- Me ofrecieron un puesto muy importante a cambio de entregar a la mocosa.

- Has destruido y matado a nuestra familia por poder, siempre fuiste ambiciosa pero no pensé que llegaras a tanto.

- Entrégame a la mocosa- dice sin hacer caso a lo dicho por la joven mujer.

- Nunca- en un movimiento muy rápido de manos congelo a la mujer frente de ellos, se voltea a lo chica que estaba como en shock por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y le dice- Chieko, CHIEKO- grita al ver que la niña no le respondía y al grito reacciona- Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, no dejes que contagien tu corazón, confía en tus sentimientos, confía en el conjuro que te enseñe y que te aplique, el destino se puede cambiar, confía en el joven Clow, el no te odia, en realidad se enamoro de ti, así como tu de el.

- Creo que no es el momento para hablar de romanticismo- dice el guardián pendiente de que en cuanto el conjuro de congelamiento se termine la afecta va atacar con todo.

- Lo se, lo se, pero es importante que te des cuenta de lo que sientes, no dejes que Xu envenene tu corazón, siempre estaremos contigo Chieko, desde donde estemos cuidaremos de ti, te amamos como a una de nosotras y se que Shu hubiese querido que lo sepas igual que Lian, pero eso no será posible.

- Que no será posible- pregunta la joven con lagrimas retenidas pues no quiere creer lo que se imaginaba, primero su familia y ahora ellos que la habían acogido como una de ellas, se sentía extraña y un dolor empezó a aparecer en su corazón.

- Solo recuerda lo que te he dicho, confía en el amor del joven Clow, y recuerda siempre el regalo que te otorgo una sacerdotisa de Shikon.

- Es hora- se escucha del guardián que se ponía en defensa, al segundo algo atraviesa en el pecho de la mujer que esta frente a la chica de mirada amatista, la cual tenia en el rostro una mirada de cariño infinito hacia ella, y de un momento a otro el cuerpo de la mujer cae al suelo inerte, mientras la mirada de la joven estaba abierta a mas no poder, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían en su mejillas.

- Ahora te toca a ti- le dice Xu a la niña con mirada diabólica.

- No te atrevas- dice alguien a sus espaldas, el cual acababa de llegar.

- Así que el joven Li ha venido a ver como acabo con su amor, algo que debía hacer el mismo, pero resulto un cobarde.

- Q… que dices?- pregunta Chieko, al escuchar el comentario de la mujer.

- Así es, el joven Li es el único que puede deshacerte de ti, pero se acobardo a ultimo minuto, por que resulta que se enamoro de la que es capaz de destruir el orden natural de las cosas.

- Chieko no creas lo que dice esa arpía, acuérdate lo que te dijo esa mujer- le dice el guardián el cual la protegía con su cuerpo, pues sentí que ella era lo mas preciado para su amo.

Pero la chica no escuchaba, solo miraba al joven que estaba al otro estreno con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que le acababa de revelar Xu termino de volar el poco sentido que le quedaba, si fuese verdad lo que le decían que Clow la amaba, como se pudo prestar para acabar con su vida, en verdad tanto miedo le tenían.

- La niña de las mil bendiciones, mas bien de las mil maldiciones, esa tonta de Shu siempre protegiéndote solo por que te pareces a su hija muerta, pero no te preocupes ya ella la esta acompañando junto s u padre también- y mara por el rabillo del ojo al joven Li el cual quedo estupefacto, sabia la historia, pero nunca pensó agarrarse de eso para hacer que aquella joven cediera a morir.

- será mejor que te calles Xu, no sabes lo que dices- pero algo los interrumpe.

- Malditos- se escucha, todos voltean y ve a Chieko en un estado inusual- SON UNOS MALDITOS TODOS, ME LAS VAN A PAGAR UNO POR UNO- de su cuerpo expedía una luz violisacea mientras un tipo de energía se sentía acumulase en torna a la joven- ME LAS VAN A PAGAR, PUES HAN DESATADO TODO LO QUE TENIAN MIEDO.

El joven Clow se asusto y mucho a ver esa cantidad de energía que la joven estaba manipulando, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la joven para intentar detenerla, pero fue inútil, una ráfaga de viento lo arrojo por los aires, el cual fue salvado por kerberos de ser golpeado contar un árbol.

- ME LAS PAGARAN TODOS ME LAS PAGARAN- Xu asustada ve a la joven frente se ella mientras en su rostro de porcelana se dibuja una sonrisa maquiavélica y le dice- EMPEZANDO POR TI, NO VEREMOS EN EL INFIERNO- y de su cuerpo lanza una gran bola de energía que da encontrar de la mujer desapareciéndola del mapa, si no hubiese sido por kerberos que de un momento a otro alzo vuelo Clow en su espalda ellos también hubiesen desparecido. Desde los aires ven como la chica se desvanece al terminar tal conjuro, lo que asusta a los que están en lo cielos, kerberos no necesito orden de su amo, enseguida bajo en picada donde se encontraba la joven.

- Chieko- dice Clow ya al lado de ella, estaba débil, su pulso cada vez era lento y su respiración- CHIEKO- grita el joven asustado.

- Por… por que?- pregunta la joven con la respiración entrecortada, mientras miraba al joven que le sujetaba.

- Chieko aguanta- dice con los ojos aguados, retira la mirada de la joven y ve a su guardián y le ordena- Ve por el viejo Lang, apúrate- este hizo caso y alza el vuelo.

- Clow… solo quiero que… sepas… que tam…también te a…ame- dice Chieko mientras las lagrima salen de su orbes amatista.

- No te esfuerces, la ayuda ya viene, ya veras que todo saldrá bien y no iremos de aquí, donde no te encuentren- la chica le sonríe de verdad que si lo amaba y se dio cuenta muy tarde, el odio por el concilio la consumió a querer la venganza.

- No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver Clow, pues mi venganza no ha terminado, reencarnare cuando el mas joven Li llegue al concilio, una sacerdotisa nazca, cuando el poder de la estrella brille mas que nunca, cuando el que recibió el regalo divino llegue al mundo, y cuando un Daidouji regrese a china.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la joven antes de morir, luego de eso, todo fue un completo desastre en la vida de Clow China, lo que lo hizo irse a Inglaterra y rehacer su vida allí, término el juego de cartas y creo al segundo guardián Yue, siempre recordando la especie de maldición que lanzo la joven chica, siempre llevando en su conciencia una promesa sin cumplir, un regala que no llevo a cabo y la muerte de un amor que lo tuvo hasta el final de sus día.

Eriol quito la mano de la frente de Tomoyo como si le quemase, estaba sudado al igual que la joven que aun dormía, la observa por unos segundo y luego habla pasa así mismo retirando la vista de la amatista y observado su mano con la cual había hecho el hechizo.

- Que rayos fue todo, eso, por que no recordaba esa parte de la vida de Clow- luego algo hace Click en su cabeza y mira a la joven de nuevo mientras una especie de maldición viene a su memoria- _**No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver Clow, pues mi venganza no ha terminado, reencarnare cuando el mas joven Li llegue al concilio, una sacerdotisa nazca, cuando el poder de la estrella brille mas que nunca, cuando el que recibió el regalo divino llegue al mundo, y cuando un Daidouji regrese a china**_._**-**_ No puede ser, el poder de la estrella brille, Sakura, cuando la sacerdotisa nazca, Meiling, cuando un joven Li llegue al concilio Shaoran, cuando el que recibió el regalo divino llegue, Yo, cuando un Daidouji llegue a china, No puede ser acaso Tomoyo, tu eres la que lleva el alma de Chieko, por lo dioses…- dice asustado viendo a la joven que aun dormía, entonces alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos

- Ya te diste cuenta, espero que esta vez las cosas funcionen- la reencarnación de Clow voltea y queda impresionado al ver la poseedora de dicha voz, una mujer de mirada amatista le miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

* * *

Notas de la autora

: Guauuuuuuuuuuuu, esto si que quedo largo, bueno como se los prometí la segunda parte, contando con la primera son 32 paginas esta vez si que me faje, jajajajajajaja, bueno disculpen la tardanza y espero que sea de su agrado, si notan que hay cosas inconclusas no se preocupen estoy para aclararlas, en realidad al terminar la ultima parte estaba falta de concentración y lo quería terminar para subirlo.

*** Furi- sode: kimono de manga larga**

*** Obi: cinta que va alrededor de la cintura encima del kimono.**

*** Chieko: niña de mil bendiciones**

Avance: quien será la mujer que se le apareció a Eriol, acaso Tomoyo es Chieko, que pasara con Mimo será que Shaoran le borro la memoria de verdad, y que tiene que ver el joven Kenji con todo lo que esta ocurriendo.

Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo.

Se despide

_**SAKURITAMOON.**_


	13. AVISO

AVISO.

Hola amigas y amigos, en esta ocasión les escribo para pedir ayuda, hoy me ha llegado un Reiew de una persona que se hace llamar Bonus Kum, y quisiera saber si el es moderador de , ya que me dijo que mi historia del odio al amor el formato estaba malo o algo así y que mi finc esta raro, le he enviado un mensaje personal a esa persona indicándole mi pensar, espero no haber metido la pata pero me molesto mucho lo que puso.

Bueno en tal caso de que sea uno de los moderadores de esta pagina y me quiten la cuenta los invito que lean mis historias en la en grupo crónica card captor de mikki chan.

Amigas, de verdad si piensa que mis historia sale del esquema de las normas háganmelo saber, aunque yo creo que no, y seguro me mando ese mensaje por que alguien que leyó la historia me puso una denuncia por el moderador, de todas formas no lo pienso cambiar para mi esta bien no le veo nada de malo.

De verdad necesito su ayuda, como le dije al chico no quiero un chisme cibernético, solo quiero que me ayuden a saber si es uno de los que controla la pagina, y en tal caso son bienvenidos a seguir leyendo mis historias en el grupo, si sirgue algo.

Se despide de ustedes Sakuritamoon.

Pd: No quiero problemas de verdad, solo digo lo que pienso, y si alguna persona pensó que me salgo de las reglas, o que mi finc no es entendible, bueno de verdad lo siento mucho y tratare de mejorar.

I SORRY.

LOS QUIERO CUIDENSE SAKURITAMOON.


	14. Cap10 Amistades Rotas de la Infancia

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA **QUE SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS).

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 10:**_

_**Amistades Rotas de la Infancia, Resurgen de una confesión. **_

En la sala principal de la mansión Li, se encuentran tres jóvenes con la miradas en un punto indefinido, mientras en sus pensamientos habían un sin fin de preguntas sin respuestas a los acontecimientos del día. En especial lo de unja chica de cabellos castaños y ojos de verde esmeralda.

No sabia el por que, pero desde que su amiga Mei recito ese conjuro algo le dijo que todo cambiaria a partir de ese momento, era algo así como el detonante a lo que se les venia encima, también le incomodaba todo lo acontecimiento al resto del día, primero Eriol hablándole en latín de nuevo, y con respecto a eso una pregunta se volvió a formar en su cabeza ¿Por qué solo ellos dos del grupo de amigos pudieron aprender latín?, no se lo explicaba, ni que fuera tan difícil, bueno aunque Shaoran a pesar de ser muy inteligente siempre le costaba mucho eso de los idiomas, y si que era pésimo ya que ella misma lo había ayudado a mejorar su japonés, pero aun así no la entendía, luego de un momento al otro le dejo de hablar y hacerle un sin fin de bromas junto con Eriol, siempre se había preguntado también ¿Cuál fue la razón?, un día conjunto con su prima habían planeado averiguar el motivo, pero Meiling les había dicho que lo dejaran por la paz, ¿acaso ella sabe algo?, Pues había llegado la hora de empezar averiguar que rayos se traían todos, y sobre todos sus padres, ya estaba cansada de que le vieran la cara y pensaran que ella es una debilucha que siempre necesita protección, no señor ella haría que se tragaran sus palabras y resolvería todo eso, ya estaba cansada de todo.

- Sakura ¿estas bien?- escucha que le pregunta, mientras es regresada al planeta tierra, busca el poseedor de la voz y se encuentra con una mirada de color miel llena de preocupación.

- En realidad no.

- ¿Te duele algo?, ¿quieres que vaya por un té?

- No es necesario Yuki, gracias- le dice con una sonrisa para que el chico se tranquilice, entonces como tratándose de un rayo se acuerda de algo- Oigan, y ¿Futtie y Nakuru?, desde el centro comercial que no las veo, Yuki ¿has visto a Kero? ¿Dónde se abra metido?

- Ellas vienen en camino, y kero no lo he visto, de seguro anda haciendo de las suyas contra el pobre gato negro de Eriol- contestas riendo imaginándose la escena.

- Esta bien- su voz suena apagada y su mirada vuelve a perderse en un punto fijo, entonces vuelve a preguntar- ¿No les parece extraño que nuestros padres y la abuela no se encuentren en la mansión?

- No te preocupes, ellos seguro y sabían que esto sucedería- esta vez le contesta el otro joven que estaba allí, pero estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos también, y continua- Te aseguro que ellos lo saben.

La castaña abre los ojos como plato al escuchar la seguridad en la voz del muchacho, y otra sospecha se aloja en su mente ¿acaso el sabes algo?, acaso todos saben lo que sucede menos ella, ¿Tan despistada soy?, se pregunto, de repente siente que los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas pero toma valor para preguntar y no dejar que ni una lagrima salga.

- ¿Tu sabes algo Miroku?, ¿Dime que sabes?- dice decidida parándose del asiento con una rabia que ni ella misma se explicaba de donde salía, pero el joven del clan Fang no le respondía y eso la molestaba mas.

- A mi no me corresponde responder tus preguntas, los siento Sakura- el joven se para se donde esta sentado- Si me disculpa, voy a ver como sigue Mei, y luego me retiro a mi casa- el chico sin esperar se encamino dentro de la mansión hacia donde se encuentran las habitaciones.

- MIROKU REGRESA AQUÍ- Sakura le iba a seguir pero siente que le toman de un brazo deteniéndola, se da vuelta para ver quien fue, y se vuelve a conseguir con la mira color miel- Pero Yuki.

- Sakura, estas alterada todavía, lo mejor es que también vayas a descansar.

- Como me pides eso Yuki, con todo lo que esta pasando, y ellos saben algo y no me lo quieren decir al igual que nuestros padres, cada día están mas extraños y no se la pasan en la mansión, están todos los días en la sede del concilio, todo esto es extraño, lo siento aquí en mi corazón- dice la castaña llevándose la mano libre a su pecho justo donde debe estar el corazón- El día que nos atacaron, Tomoyo me confeso que este verano iba a ser distinto, que nos iban a entrenar pero mas a ella, no le comprendí, luego me dice que tiene que confesarme algo, pero yo no la deje, por que confió en ella, pero se que era algo importante, y tengo una ligera sospecha que tiene que ver con todo esto.

- Sakura…..- dice el muchacho ya preocupado, las lágrimas en la castaña ya se hacían presente.

- No Yukito, se que algo va a pasar y tiene que ver con Tomoyo, las cartas y el concilio, lo presiento, lo supe en el centro comercial cuando Mei recito ese conjuro en Eriol, y lo voy averiguar- la castaña se suelta del agarre del guardián de un solo jalón y sale corriendo, dejando al chico en la sala solo o al menos eso el pensaba.

- No creo que esto vaya por buen camino, el ocultarle la verdad a Sakura solo esta empeorando la situación, y la profecía ya empezó a partir de esta tarde- dice el guardián sin voltear a la persona que esta en sus espaldas.

- Todo a su tiempo joven Yukito, unos de los elegidos para esta batalla ya sabe la verdad, y la profecía se cumplirá, tienen que ser fuertes para los que viene, y algunas veces hay que confiar en el que menos piensan que pueden dar la ayuda necesaria y no en el que piensan que es el correcto.

- ¿Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunta el guardián no entendiendo exactamente las palabras de esa persona, pero al voltearse se da cuenta que ya se había ido y en su lugar se encuentra una joven mujer de cabellos largos color marrones y de mirada achocolatada, la cual lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Con nadie- le responde el guardián a la chica, algo serio y cortante.

- Guau, creo que todo por aquí sí que esta raro, ya que el siempre amable y dulce identidad falsa de Yue está siendo tan cortante como él ante una dama.

- Lo siento, pero las circunstancias lo amerita.

- Lastima, pensé que podríamos ser amigos- la chica lo dice bajito para que no escuchara pero igual el guardián escucho, pero sin decirle nada paso por un lado de ella y al estar hombro con hombro le dice.

- Que pases buenas noches Akizuki- sin más se retira de la sala.

- Igual Yukito- dice bajo y sin comprender el por qué deseo que ese enfrentamiento tonto entre sus amos se terminara de una vez por todas.

* * *

Se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la casa buscando la manera de averiguar todo lo que le ocultaban, se sentía como tonta e ingenua, ¿acaso pensaban que ella no sería capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sabía que estaba por venir?, desde que Tomoyo le había dicho que este verano iba ser diferente a los demás y cuando lo del ataque de la disco y ahora con lo que había sucedido hoy en el centro comercial, estaba ya más que segura que lo del fulano entrenamiento es por todo eso y no por castigo de sus travesuras, pero la cuestión es ¿Por qué no decirle de una vez por todas lo que sucedía?, y un vago recuerdo llego a su mente- se encontraba en bajo el árbol de cerezo discutiendo con Shaoran cuando su prima llega y le dice que tiene que confesarle algo, pero ella misma no la deja diciéndole que se lo confesara el día que estuviera segura ya que sintió un pequeño temblor en la voz de su querida prima, como si la fuese a rechazar ante tal declaro, algo que por supuesto nunca pasaría, le dijo que cuando estuviese lista le dijera y que no se preocupara por que ella nunca la dejaría sola, lo cual fue secundado por el mismo Shaoran.

De un momento a otro se encontró sobre el pequeño puente en forma de U en el lago artificial que se encuentra en los jardines de la mansión, desde peque le fascinaba ese pequeño pedazo del jardín en su forma oriental antigua, siempre le daba una tranquilidad en su corazón en los momentos más difíciles.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, apoya sus brazos en el barandal de madera y se queda observando como la luna es reflejada en el pequeño lago, mientras la fresca brisa que hacia se encuentra jugando con la flores de loto que se encuentran en el lago.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?- le preguntan a su espalda, no necesita voltearse para saber quién es, ya que esa voz y presencia la conoce desde el mismo día en que nació por decirlo así.

- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco- responde un poco ida todavía y mirando fijamente el lago, como si la respuesta a todas sus preguntas están en el.

- GGRRR- escucha que su acompañante ruñe y se sitúa a su lado- ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que te agobia tanto, que necesitas aire fresco?

- Dime ¿tú sabes que es lo que se traen nuestros padres, y donde se la pasan metidos todo el día?- le pregunta sin responder la pregunta que le acaban de hacer.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Touya, no me evadas también- de un momento a otro encara a su hermano el cual se da cuenta que su pequeña hermana está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener sus lagrimas y no echarse a llorar como una pequeña niña como siempre hace.

- Sakura, no entiendo a que se debe tu pregunta.

- Hermano! Tú lo sabes, no me evadas por favor, tienes que saber lo que está pasando, de lo contrario no te la pasarías metido donde Kaho, que por cierto a la cual no he visto, siempre que venimos sale corriendo aquí para verme, y este verano no la he visto ni una sola vez, ¿Qué se traen ustedes?, ¿acaso tiene que ver con lo que ha sucedido estos días?, ¿Nuestros padres te pidieron que hagas algo con ella verdad, y con esa tarea está incluido todo lo que ha pasado estos días, y Tomoyo, tienen que ver con Tomoyo verdad?

- Monstruo ¿qué cosas estás diciendo?- el joven los nervios ya le estaban atacando, ¿A caso su pequeña hermana ya sabía todo?, ¿no se supone que esperarían a que la supuesta profecía o maldición como la quieran llamar se desatara, la cual según los cálculos seria dentro de unas semanas, el tiempo suficiente que esos mocoso tenían para entrenarla a ella y a su prima que prácticamente es la protagonista de todo esa absurda maldición?

- Touya habla de una vez, ya estoy cansada de todo esto, todos ocultándome cosas, se que le prometí a Tomoyo que no la presionaría pero si ninguno de ustedes me dice que pasa voy yo misma a preguntarle a la que esta mas implicada y esa es Tomoyo.

- Sakura…- dice suspirando y voltea su mirada al lago observando como la luna es reflejada en el agua- Yo no puedo responder tus preguntas, no me corresponde, respecto a lo de Tomoyo, tienes razón, tiene algo que ver con ella, pero es ella misma la que te tiene que decir y no creo que en estos momentos esté en condiciones, a lo de las cartas eso le corresponde al mocoso, y con respecto que me la pasa mucho con Kaho, también acertaste me encomendaron algo con ella, pero aun no es tiempo de que sepas que.

- Pero….- iba a seguir insistiendo pero una tercera voz la interrumpe.

- Has caso a tu hermano y no insistas tanto, pronto sabrás todo.

La castaña asombrada por las palabras dichas por la persona parada detrás de ella, hace que la furia se apodere de su ser de nuevo, se voltee y lo encare con una mirada tan sombría y nada propia de ella le responde al la persona recién llegada.

- Tu lo sabías ¿verdad?, sabias todo dese un principio, por eso siempre las guerras, por eso siempre la rabia por que las cartas me hubiesen elegido a mí y no a ti, tu lo sabías todo, siempre lo supiste, tu maldito bastardo, sabias lo que sucedía y nunca nos dijiste, eres un desgraciado, no sabes cuánto te odio- con cada palabra que decía la castaña se fue acercando al recién llegado y luego le propinaba varios golpes en el pecho a puño cerrado.

- La verdad que me encantaría ver como mi hermana te destroza, pero creo que esta vez te daré la razón, y dejare que hables con ella- dice Touya retirando la mirada del lago y encarando a un joven castaño el cual estaba siendo golpeado por una chica de ojos color verde esmeralda, sin más le da una mirada de advertencia el cual el castaño entendió a la perfección y los deja a solas.

- ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL, TE ODIO, NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO, TU ME LO ACULTASTE Y AHORA, AHORA TOMOYO…- lo seguía golpeando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas, mientras gruesas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

- Sakura..- dijo el castaño y sin más la tomo de las muñecas para que dejara de golpearlo y en un movimiento rápido la tenia envuelta en un aprisionado abraza el cual no dejaba que la castaño pudiera subir sus manos a la altura del pecho y golpearlo.

-Eres un imbécil Shaoran Li, te odio, lo pensé del todo el mundo menos de ti, o de Eriol, no creí que me fueran a ocultar lo que sucedía con Tomoyo, a lo cual aun no me quieren decir.

- Sakura, Eriol y yo no estábamos cien por ciento seguros hasta lo sucedido hoy en la tarde.

- Shaoran, por favor, te lo suplico, dime que es lo que tiene mi prima, ¿acaso las cartas tienen que ver en eso?, nuestro padres lo saben ¿verdad?, por eso te pusieron a ti y a Eriol a entrenarnos, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, DIMELO.

* * *

- Así que nuestras sospechas son ciertas- meditaba cierto chico de ojos color índigo en las sombras de una habitación cuya única luz era los rayos de platas provenientes de la luna.

- No le digas nada a Sakura- escucha que le piden.

- No pensaba hacerlo, no me corresponde.

- ¿Desde cuándo estas enterado?

- Para serte sincero, desde hace unos minutos, por una visita muy peculiar, pero no te niego que Shaoran y yo sospechábamos algo, mas aun desde que nos obligaron a entrenarlas- la reencarnación de Clow, se da la vuelta para serle frente a la persona que se encontraba acostada en la cama de dicha habitación y regalándole una sonrisa única que casi nadie la ve, solo los más importantes para él.

- Desde hace mucho que no veo esa calma en ti, aunque no entiendo porque, ya descubriste lo que tanto callaba, ya puedes dejarme sola, con tal, lo que tiene que suceder sucederá y lo que el concilio no consiguió hace siglos lo obtendrá esta vez.

- Tomoyo…- suspira, Eriol da unos pasa hasta llegar a la cama, se sienta al lado de ella y toma una de sus pálidas manos y empieza hacer movimientos circúlales en ella mientras piensa que decir- Sabes, esta tarde en centro comercial cuando ese chico empezó a decirte esas cosas, no sé porque, pero de algún modo una furia se apodero de mí, no entendí el porqué, no quise prestarle atención a lo que sentí en ese momento, pero luego, todo se volvió oscuro y fue justo en el momento en que tú me agarraste por la espalda…

- Eriol Yo…

- Se que fuiste tú la que me puso un hechizo, no soy tonto Tomoyo…

-Yo…Yo- la amatista no podía continuar ya que se formo un nudo en su garganta que no la dejaba hablar.

- Pero ahora que se la verdad, parte fue bajo la influencia del alma de Chieko que llevas en ti, y eso me preocupa, no ves que no solo eres una reencarnación si no que parte del alma de esa vida pasada sigue viva, no son recuerdos como los míos Tomoyo y dones de una vida pasada, tu posees un alma viva o parte de lo que Chieko fue, Cuando pensabas decirme, cuando Chieko se apoderara completamente de ti- en ese momento el ingle se levanta de la cama y vuelve a caminar con desesperación hacia la ventana revolviéndose los cabellos negros azulados.

- Yo no quería ocultárselos, no te niego que nuestros padres los saben, y sobre todo yo, solo estábamos esperando el momento, no se puede evitar lo que es irremediable.

- Y cuando se supone que era el momento, cuando ya no haya remedio, dime, aun no entiendo que es lo que busca el concilio de ti, no lo entendí antes y no lo entiendo ahora.

- Eriol, ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué en esta vida mis poderes esta bajo la influencia de tres lunas?

- No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que va a pasar?- dice confundido y paseándose de una lado a otro en la habitación.

- Tres lunas, tres dimensiones, tres naturalezas, unas más fuertes que las otras, una más poderosa que la otra, tres distintos poderes en cada una, y solo una podrá sobrevivir no estando las otras.

- ¿A…que te refieres con eso?

- Clow, creo que en este tiempo las neuronas se te secaron, es muy divertido verte así, nunca lo imagine- dice la amatista con un toque divertido no tan peculiar en ella más bien en…

- Chieko…

- También me da gusto volver a verte, Lead- la morena ya se encontraba al lado de él, en qué momento se paró de la cama, pensó el oji azul mientras lo observaba viendo la luna llena desde la ventana de su habitación.

- A que te refieres, lo que me estabas diciendo- pregunto sin micho rodeo de todos modos ella y Tomoyo son una, aunque no lo quiere admitir.

- ¿Que creerías si te digo que hace muchos siglos, en la época Feudal, para ser más exacta, existía un clan capaz de controlar el tiempo y el espacio?, o mejor dicho, eran los guardianes de tres dimensiones, cuyas fuentes de poder se basaban en magia, y una era más fuerte que la otra, pero que ninguna sabia de su existencia, solo el clan que protegía dicho poderes y que eran los únicos que podían abrir dicha barrera y controlar tal manifestación de magia para que las tres dimensiones pudiesen vivir.

- Eso es imposible, de donde sacas todo eso.

- Veo que el concilio se encargo muy bien de guardar dicho secreto, que hasta mi propio verdugo no lo sabía, hasta siglos más tarde.

- Chieko, sabes muy bien que esa tarea nunca la iba a cumplir, ni siquiera hoy en día.- confiesa Eriol desesperado, y algo confuso, la morena seguía viendo la luna por la ventana de la habitación, también la que da justo hacia una parte del jardín donde se encuentra un puente estilo occidental con una pequeña laguna artificial rodeada de flores de loto, y peces de colores.

- Cuando será el día que se dejen de tonterías y dejen que se quieren de una vez por todas- suelta la morena y el ingle se le empieza a formar una gota en la nuca, mientras se decía.

- _Ahora de que rayos estará hablando_

- Sakura y Shaoran- responde como queriendo decir que escucho sus pensamientos- Míralos Eriol, discutiendo por mi causa, por no decir todo desde un principio, por protegerlos y solo rezar que dicha tonta profecía nunca llegara a pasar, pero me equivoque, el odio del pasado y el dolor de la muerte de seres queridos, pueden dañar tu presente y tu futuro, solo por la codicia de ser los únicos con el poder absoluto.

- …?

- Sabes Eriol, lo único que me hace feliz de todo este desastre que esta por suceder, es que esta vez pude pasar más tiempo contigo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fueron peleas tontas, el cual aun no entiendo porque Shao y tú nos dejaron de hablar.

- Tomoyo, yo…

- Si como los viejos tiempos, más divertido sin compromisos, Del latín encontraras las repuestas, en la palabras sabias de los más antiguos, cuyas están entre tres dimensiones, tres lunas, tres naturalezas, palabras antiguas escrita, cuando el mundo solo era tres poderes limpios y puros, allí encontraras tu respuesta- Tomoyo le da frente a Eriol el cual solo lo miraba con una inconfundible tristeza en sus ojos azules profundos- Solo estoy agradecida de volver a vivir a tu lado solo eso, y haber tenido una gran prima como Sakura, y unos maravillosos padres como los que tengo.

- Tomoyo, solo me confundes mas, así no podre ayudarte.

- Eriol…- la amatista sin avisar corta distancia entre ambos cuerpos, se pone un poco de puntillas ya que él es mucho más alto que ella, y sin más, posa sus labios sobre los del joven hechicero dándole un beso, solo un beso, los separa y con la mirada gacha, termina de confesarle- Tus respuestas hallaras en las palabras dichas, Shaoran te ayudara, por ser tu linaje directo, a eso me refería cuando predije un joven Li llegue al concilio, es en lo único que puedo ayudarte, ahora iré a cambiarme, necesito hablar con Sakura y Shaoran.- sin más la amatista se paso por un lado dejándolo como piedra, ,mientras ella se internaba en el baño a cambiarse o mejor dicho a llorar como nunca antes recordaba.

* * *

- ya la reencarnación de Lead se entero.

- mejor así, que uno esté preparado para lo que se le viene, no queda mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ya saben que Xi Jin también reencarno?

- Aun no, pero solo falta poco para que despierte, ella es la única que descubrió donde queda exactamente la entrada a las otras dimensiones, lo único que le faltaba era el dije, el cual nunca consiguieron.

- Espero que esta vez no suceda lo mismo que siglos atrás.

- Yo también- decía un joven de mirada azulada y cabellos dorados, el cual en esos momentos observaba un espejo- Yo también.

* * *

- Guau no los puedo dejar solo unos segundos por que ya están declarando su amor- dice una joven interrumpiendo a un par de castaños que en esos momentos aun seguían abrazados.

- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE- gritan juntos.

- Como sospechaba, demasiado bueno para ser cierto, no crees Eriol- el chico no respondió solo se limito a sonreír con burla pintada.

- ¿Y a ustedes que mosca le pico ahora? Desde cuando tanta confianza- les pregunta el jefe del clan Li.

- Desde siempre Shaoran, mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

- ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo?

- De que es hora de que sepan la verdad, y que estén atentos a una realidad de la cual no podrán escapar.

- ¿no entiendo?- le vuelve a decir la castaña- es respecto a lo que paso hoy, a lo que te pasa Tomoyo.

- Así es.

- Entonces habla, ya estoy cansada de que me oculten que pasa.

- Sakura, en la época de Lead Clow, a mejor dicho cuando era solo un mocoso de 17 años.

- Oye, mas respeto quieres- dice Eriol para apaciguar un poco el ambiente.

- Como sea- dice la amatista no dándole importancia- Existía un Clan llamado las Sacerdotisas de Shikon, el clan estaba conformado solo por mujeres cuyos poderes eran de sanación.

- Los que posee Mei.

- Exacto, ellas un día consiguieron a una niña en el rio que estaba protegido por sus poderes, una de ellas quería deshacerse de la niña por las reglas del clan, no aceptar a nadie desconocido el cual llegue de forma misteriosa- la amatista cayo al ver la cara de horror en su prima.

- Pero no lo hicieron- continuo Eriol- la nieta de la comarca se quedo con la niña y la cuido como su hija, la niña sufrió de amnesia y no recordaba nada de su pasado, paso el tiempo y ella dio señales de poderes unos poderes nunca antes visto por las sacerdotisas, así que pidieron ayuda al el concilio de hechiceros, resulta que dicha chica era la única sobreviviente de un clan de Japón uno de los cuales el concilio destruyo por miedo a su poder, o más bien eso hicieron creer- el joven de mirada azulada se le quedo mirando a la amatista comprendiendo lo dicho antes por ella en la habitación que ella ocupa.

- Así que todo es cierto- interrumpe Shaoran- Por eso lo de las cartas y la dichosa profecía que leí aquella vez.

- No esperaba menos de ti Shao, pero si, esa chica guarda en si un poder capaz de abrir una puerta paralela, dicho poder el concilio lo quiere, no están dispuestos a compartir dicho poder.

- Oigan se olvidan de que yo estoy aquí.

- Lo siento Saku, pero en realidad lo que te quiero decir que en esa época al saber que la niña existía todavía buscaron la manera de asesinarla, el cual déjame decirte que cumplieron, pero no obtuvieron lo que quería del clan, muchas personas inocentes murieron por mantenerla a salvo, pero el momento en que agonizaba ella lanzo un tipo de maldición o profecía. Y es la que está por cumplirse, y de verdad espero que en algún momento me perdonen por todo lo que les he hecho pasar, no quería que sucediera así de nuevo.

- Todavía no entiendo.- dice la castaña- ¿Qué tiene que ver dicha profecía con nosotros?

- _**No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver Clow, pues mi venganza no ha terminado, reencarnare cuando el más joven Li llegue al concilio, una sacerdotisa nazca, cuando el poder de la estrella brille más que nunca, cuando el que recibió el regalo divino llegue al mundo, y cuando un Daidouji regrese a china**_ – recito Eriol- antes de que Chieko muriera Clow recibió un conjuro de sanación de alma, solo una sacerdotisa de Shikon puede efectuarlo y se les decía el regalo divino ya que no a todos se les aplicaba, solo a los que sentían su camino perdido.

- Entonces Chieko es…. El castaño calla yo que los sollozos de la castaña lo interrumpen por que pudo deducir la profecía por así decirlo siglos atrás.

- No puede ser.

- Así es yo soy Chieko, la que lanzo esa maldición, al los descendientes del concilio y de Clow, muy pronto vendrán por mí, para darle ese poder- termino de decirles Tomoyo- De verdad que lo siento muchísimo, y ha sido todo un honor compartir esta vida al lado de ustedes.

- No digas eso, como si te estuvieses despidiendo- le dice la castaña de una forma tan ruda que los presentes no creían esa faceta de ella.

- Saku yo…

- Vienes aquí a hablarme de una vida pasada, de un poder que el concilio quiere de ti, el cual no me has dicho todavía, solo lo poco que escuche de Shaoran de una puerta paralela, Dios, acaso el mundo se volvió loco o que, ahora resulta que tu, mi mejor amiga, mi prima, mejor dicho eres una hermana para mi, según el concilio eres una amenaza o lago por el estilo, y ahora es que me lo dicen, cuando ya no hay nada que hacer, Pues no, no les acepto sus disculpas, a ninguno de ustedes- les dice señalándolos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás lejos de ellos.

- Sa…Sakura- la amatista ya estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas por las duras palabras de su prima.

- NO SE LOS PERDONO.

- Sakura tranquilízate- le pide el castaño mientras la toma en sus brazos de nuevo, mientras ella tiembla de la ira.

- Porque lo más terrible siempre me tiene que suceder a mi o mi familia, porque- dice Sakura mientras llora temblorosa en los hombros de Shaoran.

-Escucha Sakura, y escucha bien, yo también me acabo de enterar de la mitad de las cosas, Eriol y yo solo teníamos la ligera sospecha, nada en concreto, descubrimos una parte de pequeños, estábamos en la biblioteca del concilio y conseguimos una especie de diario, donde estaban escritas esa maldición, Eriol lo comprendió en parte, me dijo que las cartas no eran destinadas para mi, si no para la heredera del poder de la estrella, en ese momento pensé que estaba loco, no te niego que me dio mucha rabia en saber que las cartas te las dieron a ti, entonces comprendí lo que dijo Eriol, tenía razón, yo no era el indicado, ya que mi tarea era convertirme en el jefe del concilio, pero entonces pasaba el tiempo y tu no habrías el libro, Eriol empezó a preocuparse ya que dicha profecía estaba por cumplirse, he ingeniamos un plan, empezamos a molestarlas para que así tu te decidieras abrir el libro, y Tomoyo se haría un poco más fuerte, luego este verano ocurrió lo del ataque y allí nos pusimos más nerviosos, le preguntamos a nuestro padres, pero siempre nos decían que eran locuras y juegos de nosotros, decidimos dejarlo así, y que fuese la misma Tomoyo que nos confesara la verdad, no la juzgues, ella tenía miedo a que rechazáramos, y mas miedo al confesar que es la misma Chieko en persona.

- ¿Qué?

- Así es Sakura- el castaño se separa de ella para verle a la cara y le dice- La historia que nos contaba es cierta, una vez la abuela me la conto, sobre una niña rescatada por las sacerdotisas cuyo poder esta es tres lunas que destara la ira de la naturaleza de tres distintos poderes, pues dicha chica es la llave en carne a tal puerta pelarela, en ese tiempo su nombre era Chieko heredera del Clan del protector del tiempo y espacio, pero dicho clan fue destruido ya que se negó a dar tal poder al concilio, y puso una maldición, la que escuchaste de Eriol. ¿Sabes cuál era el apellido de ese clan? Y hasta ahora lo comprendí.

- Daidouji, pero… la interrumpen.

- No todos fueron destruidos como pensaban, en vida quedo un joven hombre el cual no poseía la misma cantidad de poderes, así que pudo escapar del concilio de esos años, cuando Clow llego al puesto del jefe, hizo todo lo posible por depurar el concilio de dicha maldad el cual se mantuvo hasta hoy en día, pero empiézala historia de nuevo, alguien se entero de dicho poder el cual reencarno y lo quiere.

- Pero por qué dices que Tomoyo es Chieko, si solo es reencarnación igual que Eriol, solo memoria y poder de una vida pasada.

- No Sakura, Chieko y Tomoyo son una, dos almas en un cuerpo, son una misma persona, una no puede vivir sin la otra.

- Quieres decir que si obtienen lo que quieren de Chieko, Tomoyo también podría salir perjudicada.

- Cre… un grito lo interrumpe.

- NO, NO LO PERMITIRE- se deshace del agarre del castaño y corre hacia su prima- me entiende Tomoyo, no lo permitiré, tú te quedaras conmigo, con nosotros no te permitiré que te entregues, eres mi hermana y no me vas a dejar sola, NO TE ALEJARAS DE NOSOSTROS ENTIENDES.

- Sakura…

- Ella tiene razón, no te desharás de nosotros tan fácil, además después a quien le pongo orejas de perro, no es muy divertido con Mei ella siempre me bloquea- le confiesa el castaño

- Y esta vez no sucederá lo de siglos atrás lo prometo. Le rectifica el oji azul.

- Chicos, Yo…

- Entonces empecemos formar el plan PROCTECION A TOMOYO, jajajajajajjajajaajajajaja.

- Sakura, creo que tanta información hizo que se te zafara un tornillo- menciono un chico de mirada aceituna quien llegaba con una joven china de largas coletas.

- MIROKU, YA VERAS QUIEN ESTA ZAFADA.

- hay no, Shaoran controla a tu loca- dice el joven chino corriendo por los jardines de la misión.

- Esta niña no cambiara- dice el castaño corriendo en salvación de su amigo.

- me alegra de que se hayan reconciliado- le dice Mei con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Si yo también ya estaba cansada de tantas bromas.

- Y de esperar tantos años, no Chieko- la china mira a la japonesa con una intensidad que ella comprende al igual que el ingles que está a su lado.

- Así es Xiang Mai.

- MIROKU PREPARATE PARA TU MUERTE SUBITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

- SAKURA YA TE VES VIEJA, MIRA TE SALIO UNA ARRUGA, JAJAJAJAJA

- MIROKUUUUUUUU.

- YA BASTA USTEDES DOS, SAKURA REGRESA AQUÍ.

- Si todo como antes, pero la tempestad ya esta acercándose, disfruten mientras puedan, yo siempre les ayudare- una sombra de una mujer con ropas chinas estaba parada en el árbol de cerezo observado la persecución de Sakura a Miroku, emboza una sonrisa y desaparece en una suave brisa rodeada de flores de cerezo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hay no lo puedo creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer, pude terminar el capi, después de un largo tiempo de poca inspiración por fin pude terminarlo. Bueno que quedo para comerse los dedos y jalarse los cabellos, jajajjajajajajajjajaja, por fin Tomoyo dice parte de su maldición, pero no todo, solo deja incógnitas para que el papi chirri de Eriol descubra junto el chocolate de Shaoran, ¿será que con todo es Tomoyo su puede tener salvación?, lo que sí está bien torcido es que la mayoría resulta reencarnación del pasado de Clow, oigan, oigan, y que paso con Mimo, y como esta eso de Yuki sacándole el cuerpo a la pobre de Nakuru, y que se traerá Touya con la fulana tarea que les dio sus padres. ¿Qué es el poder de las tres lunas?, jajajajjaja eso y todo lo demás lo leerán en el próximo capi.

**CAPITILO 11: EL PODER DE LAS TRES LUNAS.**

Saludos a mis queridas lectoras y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero entre el trabajo los estudios, el no tener ordenador en mi casa, y por todo lo que está pasando en mi país, no me da tiempo, no sé si han leído las noticias, pero aquí en Venezuela las lluvias están haciendo desastres, y yo vivo en unas de las zonas declaradas en zona roja, así que amigas y amigos espero que después de todo le guste el capi y que pronto pueda actualizar.

Chau se les quiere _**SAKURITAMOON.**_ besos


	15. Cap 11 El poder de las Tres Lunas

_**Los personajes de no me pertenecen Son De CLAMP, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para entretenimeiento, a ecepcion de unos creador por mi. (No a la pirateria).**  
_

_"__**En las profundidades de nuestro inconsciente hay una obsesiva necesidad de un universo lógico y coherente. Pero el universo real se halla siempre**__** Un paso más allá**__** de la lógica." **_

**_Frank Herbert_**

**Capitulo 11:**

_**EL PODER DE LAS TRES LUNAS**_

Mercado de las Aves- China.

Son las 11:30 de la noche, y la calle del mercado, al parecer, no se encontraban tan solitaria como debía ser, es transitada por una persona con su caminar lento y sin preocupación, al parecer buscando algo, ya que, en cada esquina del mercado da a un pequeño callejón, donde el intruso de casi media noche voltea para asegurarse si es la esquina correcta, al dar con su destino, para en seco, y ante de introducirse al sucio callejón, da un vistazo rápido a la larga avenida, para asegurarse de no ser perseguido. Su caminar se hace un poco más rápido al introducirse en la pequeña calle, y su caminante se da cuenta a simple vista, que es una calle ciega, y a sus lados en las grandes pareces que se levantas, no hay ninguna clase de puertas que indique alguna clase de comercio.

El intruso mira con enojo el callejón, mientras su boca se mueve dejando escuchar una voz varonil, con un quejido ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?, ¿Acaso piensa que soy imbécil?, iba dar vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos, cuando de la nada, frente a el aparece una puerta, se asombra, pero decide ir hasta ella, da unos pequeños toques en dicha puerta, la cual es abierta de inmediato, haciendo un sonido estridente consecuencias de la bisagras viejas, dejando al descubierto a un hombre pequeño, por su estatura podría confundirse con un niño de 10 años, pero no por apariencia, rechoncho y aspecto andrajoso.- "Pase, le esta esperando",. Anuncia el pequeño hombre, dejando a la vista su dentadura amarilla con algunos dientes deteriorados.

El sujeto que aguardaba entra ignorando completamente al pequeño hombre.

-Has tardado.- lo recibe la voz suave y melosa de mujer, desde las sombras del lugar.

-Creo que no estas en situación de reclamar.- comenta el sujeto.- La mayoría de los implicados ya se han dado cuenta, mientras tú, estas en este mugroso sitio, escondida, el tiempo se agota.- reclama observando a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo querido, pronto me dejare ver, tu sigue con tu trabajo, que yo me encargo del mío.- la dueña de la voz melosa, sale de su escondite de sombras, dejándose ver por el sujeto, con una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios finos, pintados de labial rojo, se acerca al él, canteando sus caderas, haciendo que su vestido se mueva con un van y ven de lado y lado, ya estando frente al el sujeto, levanta su delgado brazo, acercando su pálida mano a el rostro del hombre, mientras su propio rostro se va acercando a el, al acecho de un beso, que es fallido por el movimiento rápido del sujeto, quien se aparta rápidamente de ella.

Ni siquiera lo pienses.- refuta el sujeto, mirándola con furia y asco.- El que este colaborando, no quiere decir que estoy de acuerdo.

Si, si.- La mujer hace ademan con unas de sus pálidas manos, restando importancia.- La generosidad y tu buen corazón no te llevara a ningún lado, aunque te hayan prometido regresarte tu familia sana y salva, sabes que a la final no es cierto.

Eso lo veremos.- El sujeto se da vuelta, para salir del sitio, llega a la puerta andrajosa del lugar y sale dando un portazo motivo de su enfado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mansión LI.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía su cuerpo pesado, no lo podía mover, su corazón palpita más rápido de lo normal, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría, no lo entendía, estaba parada viendo todo, quería gritar, correr, lanzarse del primer puente que cruzase en su camino.- "_En que momento había ocurrido"_.- es lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, mientras observaba a unos castaños, debajo del gran cerezo, riendo de algo.

-No entiendo.

Unos pasos, la alerta, y hace que por fin pueda mover su cuerpo, girando para ver quien se acerca, encontrándose de frente a un joven de cabellos grisáceos, ojos color miel ocultos detrás de unas gafas, el cual le sonríe y le pregunta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

No responde a la pregunta, lo que hace es acortar la distancia entre ellos, para abrazar al joven fuertemente, mientras lagrimas recorren en caída libre sus mejillas, mojando a la vez la camisa del chico.

Creo que no.- Logra responder la chica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despacho de La Mansión.

Una discusión de lleva a cabo entre los padres de los involucrados a una profecía o maldición, de la cual no podrán salvarse.

-Eriol me informo, que ya sabían de la profecía, y que no pensaba quedarse de manos cruzadas, Tomoyo le ha dado una especie de…..- el hombre queda callado, no sabia si era una nueva profecía de la chica en cuestión, o una solución a sus problemas.

-Especie de ¿Qué?- Pregunta la Matriarca de los Li.

-En realidad, no sabría decirte Ieran, solo fueron palabras.

-Las cosas no están mejorando.- se escucha la voz angustiada de Nadeshiko.- Touya y Kaho, no han podido averiguar quien es el traidor, y los ancianos solo están esperando a que los poderes de Tomoyo terminen de despertar.

-Por la información de Touya, gran parte ha despertado.- Comenta Fujitaka.

Los Daidouji, no opinaban, solo escuchaban, Sonomi, precia desorbitada, ya que los últimos acontecimientos, indicaban que su querida hija, pronto, podía desatar una guerra entre tres mundos, ella no tiene la culpa, su hija no pidió eso, y los presentes en el despacho solo hablaban de ella como si fuese una abominación, no lo permitiría, es de su hija quien hablan, su Tomoyo.

-Creo que la solución seria….- Ieran no pudo continuar, ya que Sonomi se hizo escuchar.

-Ni se te ocurra decir lo que piensas, es mi hija de quien hablas, no de cualquier otra persona.

-Sonomi, se que es duro, pero tenemos que buscar una solución, ya no hay tiempo.- Responde la matriarca de los Li.

-Eso no quiere decir que sacrificare a Tomoyo, Sasuke, acaba de mencionar que le dio una clase de solución a Eriol, avancemos por ahí, pero no sacrificare a mi hija, por una maldita profecía que ella, ni yo, pedimos.- La japonesa se levanta, dispuesta a marcharse, Sota no dijo nada, la comprendía, a pesar de ser el involucrado principal, sentía mucha pena y vergüenza por llevar tal carga a su familia, el tampoco es culpable.

-Sonomi, creo que deberías escuchar.- interrumpe Nadeshiko.

-¡No!.- contesta tajante.- si fuese Sakura o Touya, lo permitirías.- la mujer de ojos verde palidece y la mira con horror.- y tu Ieran, si fuese una de tus hijas, incluso el mismo Shaoran, estarías dispuesta hacer lo que vas a proponer.

-Creo que en las circunstancias que estamos, no lo dudaría, aunque se trate de mi hijo.

-Veo que los años te han vuelto una mujer mas fría, pero yo no soy tu, y ha Tomoyo no la van a tocar.- Dice con firmeza y una cierta rabia en la mirada hacia Ieran Li.- Sasuke.- llama al padre de Eriol, el hombre le mira indicándole que prosiga.- Habla con Eriol, que averigüe sobre lo dicho por Tomoyo.

-Querida Sonomi, conociendo a mi hijo, ya lo esta haciendo.- contesta regalándole una sonrisa de confianza a la japonesa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Biblioteca.

No aparece nada, ya he revisado cada libro antigua, y nada.- decía con desesperación un joven en mientras leía por quinta vez, uno de los libros.

_-tres lunas, tres dimensiones, tres naturalezas, unas más fuertes que las otras, una más poderosa que la otra, tres distintos poderes en cada una, y solo una podrá sobrevivir no estando las otras_

_-Del latín encontraras las repuestas, en la palabras sabias de los más antiguos, cuyas están entre tres dimensiones, tres lunas, tres naturalezas, palabras antiguas escrita, cuando el mundo solo era tres poderes limpios y puros, allí encontraras tu respuesta. _

Son las palabras que quedaron a fuego en la cabeza del joven británico, mientras seguía devorándose los libros.

-Bueno tal vez sean solo palabrerías de la señorita.- le interrumpe su guardián felino, que le hace compañía.

-No, Spinel, es mas que eso, estoy buscando, donde no es.

-Y si le pide ayuda al joven Li, el sabe de hechizos antiguos.

-Ya lo hemos consultado, ira hoy a la biblioteca del concilio, pero creo que no encontrara nada tampoco.- contesta el británico algo cansado, y dejando de revolver entre las paginas de los libros, se para y camina a la ventana de la biblioteca que da hacia los jardines de la mansión, hay se queda observando, los brotes de magnolias.

-¿Por qué lo dice amo Eriol?

-Intuición.- en su vista del jardín aparece la figura de una joven, la cual va en un andar lento y refinado, es la misma joven que le alborota los pensamientos todos los días al despertar hasta el anochecer, incluso en sueños. Mientras observa a la japonesa, esta analizando la palabras dichas por esa chica, y como una luz iluminando su oscura mente, le dice a su compañero de estancia sin retirar la mirada de la ventana.- Creo saber quien podrá dar una respuesta.- despeja la mirada de los jardines, y la fija en su guardián gatuno, quien permanece en el sillón de un puesto con un gran libro de historia, el cual lee en ese momento.

-¿Quién es esa persona?- pregunta el guardián si despejar la vista del libro.

-Una vieja amiga, el problema será hallarla.

-No sabe donde se encuentra.- pregunta el gato prestándole toda la atención ahora al británico.

-Si, lo se, Spinel.- al ver la cara de contrariedad en el pequeño guardia, le sonríe enigmáticamente y le confiesa, Solo que murió hace muchos años, en la época de Clow, para ser más exacto.

-¿Cómo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los jardines de la misión Li, florecen en su mayor esplendor, y debajo del gran cerezo, se encuentra dos jóvenes charlando.

-Que le hiciste ¿Qué?.- Chilla la chica.

-No tuve opción.

-Sabes que es peligroso, esos tipos de hechizos perjudican a las personas, y tarde o temprano, sabes, que recuperara sus recuerdos.

-Cuando suceda, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo.- contesta el joven sin preocupación, recostando su espalda al tronco del árbol, mientras cruza los brazos a nivel del pecho, con un bostezo cerrando los ojos, señal de aburrimiento.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, no lo permitiré, además, algún día tiene que enterarse de la verdad, ya que vive en casa de hechiceros.

-Sakura.- le llama el joven, abriendo uno de sus ojos chocolates.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate.- vuelve a cerrar el ojo, mientras se concentra en el cantar de las aves a su alrededor, el cual es interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.- Oye! - grita sobándose el área afectada, mientras ve a la joven escucha a la joven decirle algo y haciendo una seña con su mano nada propio para una chica.

-Calla esto, idiota.

En un ágil movimiento, Li toma a Sakura de uno de sus brazos y la pega de espalda contra el tronco del árbol, la inmoviliza colocando sus dos fuertes y bien formados brazos a los costados para que no escape.

-Sakurita, Sakurita, que modales son esos- dice con una sonrisa burlona, mientras acerca su rostro lentamente al de ella, observando sus esmeraldas abiertas hasta mas no poder por la sorpresa, mientras siente los espasmos en el cuerpo de la joven de los nervios- No conocía esa faceta de ti- acercándose mas, haciendo que las castaña cierre los ojos, ¿a espera de algo?, Li solo ríe y se aleja, dándole un pequeño coscorrón- Pero aun así sigues siendo la misma Sakura inocente y despistada.

La castaña abre los ojos de golpe y observa a Shaoran frete suyo, parado de lo mas tranquilo, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus vaqueros y con la mirada perdida en el cielo, buscando algo inexistente.

-Er… eres… un … ton.. tonto- dice la chica intentando calmar el llanto, que derrápense apareció en su garganta, el chino baja la mirada y se sorprende al verla temblar del llanto ya avanzado.

-O... Oye, no es para tanto. Le dice nervioso, nunca le gusto ver a las mujeres llorando y menos si el causante era el.

-ERES UN GRAN TONTO SHAORAN LI.- le grita, y sale corriendo a un lugar indefinido.

-Y ahora que bicho le pico.

-Hay Shao, creo que tú eres más despistado de Sakura.

-Tomoyo, desde cuando estas aquí- pregunta a la japonesa.

-Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos las torpes, eres un tonto Shaoran, y no siempre estaré para ayudarte a ver las cosas.- la joven se acerca al chino y le da un manotazo en la nuca.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Tonto, es un tonto.- repetía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la Mansión, con la mirada baja sin reponer por donde andaba, y ha consecuencia chocando con alguien.- ¡Hoe!, lo siento.- se disculpa pero no recibe respuesta, sin embargo levanta la vista para fijarse con quien tropezó, y solo ve el cuerpo de un joven que le pasa por un lado sin decirle nada- "_Acaso no es Miroku_".- piensa y decide llamarle.- Miroku.- pero el joven la ignora y sigue su camino.- Miroku.- le vuelve a llamar, pero nada, sin comprender sigue su camino por el pasillo y ve a una joven de cabellos color azabaches y de un largo descomunal corriendo en sentido contrario a ella- _"Aquí paso algo"_. Se dice mentalmente y decide seguir a la morena.

-Corriendo sin cesar por los pasillos de la Mansión, hasta que dio con la china sentada en el suelo, en forma de ovillo, y escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, mientras su cuerpo tiembla, al parecer causa del llanto. Nunca había visto a su amiga llorar así, son tanta desolación, se agacho junto a ella, poniendo una mano en el hombro que da a su costado y llamándola de la forma más dulce que podía en ese momento.

-Meiling, que ocurre.

La morena despega el rostro de sus rodillas, para dar al descubierto sus rostro manchado por el maquillaje corrido a causa del llanto, mientras gruesas lagrimas recorren sus mejillas hasta perderse entre su barbilla, y de su boca solo logra salir la palabras- Lo odio- en un acto desenfrenado arrojándose a los brazos de la japonesa, quien la mira con incredulidad, mientras la recibe en sus brazos y se dice mentalmente.

-"_Y ahora ¿Qué hago?, aquí la consejera y la que anima los dolores es Tomoyo, yo no"- _viendo a su amiga en un mar de lagrimas entre sus brazos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Biblioteca del Concilio de Hechiceros.

-Muy bien, por donde empiezo.- se dice el chino, mientras ve grandes tomos frente a sus ojos, toma el mas grande y grueso, su carcasa es de un material duro forrado en cuero negro, mientras su portada es adornado como titulo unos caracteres en chino en color dorado brillante.

J-oven Li, que honor tenerlo por aquí.- dice un señor ponzoñoso, de estatura mediana, con algunas canas visibles en su cabellera negra, y su rostro cubierto por algunas arrugas, efecto que hace que sus ojos se achiquen un poco, y sus mejillas un poco caídas.

Li se levanta de su asiento. Y le da una reverencia en forma de saludo y respeto, mientras responde.

-Señor, solo leyendo un poco, sobre cosas antiguas, curiosidad que tengo.

-Sera un gran líder joven Li, la lectura es buena, ya que grandes hombres han hecho la historia, para formar los grandes lideres del futuro.- menciona el anciano mientras se acerca a la gran mesa, para curiosear.- a tu padre también le gustaba leer, sobre todo lo antiguo- dice observando el gran tomo con caracteres chinos en su portada.

-Demasiado, diría.- dice shaoran en forma de hastió.

-No lo tome a mal joven, por sus grandes conocimientos este concilio estuvo a flote.- dice viendo al chino que la mirada la tenia perdida en un punto inexistente.- Bueno, no le quito mas el tiempo- El anciano iba a retirarse, cuando Li le habla deteniéndole.

-Señor Zhen, puedo preguntarle algo.

-Por supuesto joven- responde ya viendo al chino.

-¿En el tiempo que lleva en el concilio, a escuchado sobre un Clan que podía manejar las dimensiones?- Li le muestra una sonrisa algo torcida al ver como el anciano se pone pálido como el papel.

-Nunca he escuchado de tal Clan- tartamudea el anciano.

-Su rostro parece decir lo contrario.

-No se de que habla, si me disculpa, tengo algunos asuntos que atender- el anciano le da la espada con la vista puesta en la salida de la biblioteca, y se marcha sin decir mas.

-"_Muy bien, pon en sobre aviso, veremos a quien eres mas fiel"_.- una voz chillona interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Pero que has hecho mocoso insolente.

-Calla Kero, se lo que hago, ese anciano sabe mas de lo que aparenta, pero su fidelidad aun no la define, aunque ponga en aviso a los demás, se que en el fondo es fiel a los Li aun, pero oculta algo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Aun no descifras nada.- pregunta el joven moreno entrando en la sala del pequeño apartamento.

-No, solo unas cuantas palabras, lo demás aun es confuso.- Contesta la pelirroja.

-Y ¿que es?- Pregunta el joven Kinomoto con curiosidad.

-Algo sobre el poder de las tres lunas, su verdadero poder se manifestara cuando la luna azul* brille con más fuerza.

-¿Luna azul?, nunca he escuchado sobre eso.

-Cuando pequeña, mi abuela me contaba una historia, sobre un semi-dios que fue expulsado de su "espacio", podría decirse, llega al Japón en la época feudal, pero nunca pudo llegar a comunicarse bien con los de esa época, su lenguaje era muerto, se decía que latín, dejo una especie de bitácora con un collar extraño a una de las aldeanas, la que le cuidaba, pues una noche desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Crees que este diario, sea la bitácora.

-Aun no lo se.- responde la pelirroja, viendo al joven sentado el sillón del frente, con su seño fruncido, da un suspiro y dice- Touya, tranquilo, ya veras que todo se soluciona.

-No lo se Kaho, algo me dice que las cosas se complicaran.

La chica se levanta de donde se encuentra sentada, y da unos pequeños pasos al frente llegando al moreno, se agache frente el, he inclina medio cuerpo hasta que sus alientos se mezcle uno con el otro.

-Lo que me importa, es que estamos juntos y lo vamos a solucionar.- y sin más, le roba un dulce beso, el cual derrumba todas las paredes del mayor de los Kinomoto, haciendo que se incline un poco, para poder sujetarla por su cintura, y elevarla hasta sentarla sobre sus rodillas si romper el beso. Mientras piensa.

-"_Esta completamente perdido Touya Kinomoto".-_ al mismo tiempo que cierta chica empieza a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándole suspiros de satisfacción.- "_Si, completamente y jodidamente perdido"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Muy bien, creo que en este lugar podre hacer que venga.

-Esta seguro amo.- dice un pequeño gato negro, quien posaba en el hombro de su dueño.

-Si.- sin decir mas, empieza a recitar una especie de conjuro, y densas nubes blancas empiezan a formarse, para el que pase cerca de ellos pensaran que es la típica neblina que se forman en los cementareis a esas altas horas, pero están muy equivocados, ya que se trataba de una especie de invocación fantasmal.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.- dice la figura de una mujer flotando frente a ellos.

-Solo unos cuantos siglos, a más bien semanas he de suponer.- responde el británico al espectro.

-Y no te equivocas.- el ente le dedica una sonrisa tan dulce que le produce un Deja´vu al joven.

-Creo que tienes ya la idea del porque te he invocado.

-Así es.

-Bueno sin mas rodeos entonces, explícame ¿Qué es eso de las Tres lunas y las dimensiones?

-Por lo visto el tacto de preguntar las cosas no lo has perdido.

-Y creo que la ocasión lo juzga más.

-Veo que tienes nuevos guardianes- dice la mujer fantasma fijándose en Spinel.

-Déjate de rodeos Shi Qi.- menciona Hiragizawa en tono amenazante, nada propio de el.

-Esta bien, solo espero que esta vez hagas bien la cosa Clow, ya que no habrá segundas oportunidades.- el espectro ve que no se inmuta y suspira, decide responder.- Las tres lunas significan los pirales que mantiene la magia en los mundos, en realidad son cuatro dimensiones, una no se cuenta ya que en esa dimensión esta la llave en carne para poder ingresar a las otras tres.

-Tomoyo.- susurra el gato.

-Así es, y hace siglos Chieko, cuyo clan viene de antes de que existiera la humanidad, y el mundo era regido por los dioses y sus grandes poderes.- al ver que no será mas interrumpida sigue.- El concilio se entero de tal poder, por una bitácora, pero no pudieron seguir investigando como entrar a las dimensiones ya que dicho diario fue robado de la biblioteca del alto concilio de hechiceros.

-En donde consigo ese diario.- pregunta Eriol.

-Esta mas cerca de lo que crees.- es lo único que responde.- En mi época, el día que tu padre fue a mi aldea, el día del ataque, el me explico, que solo el poder de las tres lunas podría abrir el portal a tales dimensiones, la cual se presenta solo cuando hay luna azul, no comprendí, pero para ese entonces los estudios científicos eran taciturnos, y lo sabes bien. Hay en día con la tecnología, suponen que hay mas de una dimensión y no se equivocan, pero en el mundo mágico existe solo cuatro dimensiones con los poderes más puros y fuertes, uno mas fuerte y mas poderoso que el otro, uno sin saber del otro, cuatro pirales que no saben de su existencia, solo los dioses.

-¿Qué quería? O mas bien ¿quiere? El concilio con esos poderes.

-Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar, ya te he dado mas de la información que me es permitida.- la mujer fantasmal ve como el rostro de Eriol de desencaja por dicha respuesta, le sonríe de nuevo, y prosigue.- Se que lo lograras, esta vez, pero no te confíes en el que crees que puede ayudarte, y en los que desconfías puedes hallar mas de una respuesta, y un apoyo tan incondicional, que conlleva muchas sorpresas, así sea para bien o para mal. Hasta luego joven Eriol, a sido un placer volver a verte.- y así sin mas el espectro desaparece en la densa niebla del cementerio.

-Amo.- solo dice el pequeño gato, al ver el rostro algo extraño de su creador.

-Espero que Li pueda hallar algo en la biblioteca.- es lo único que responde el británico.

**CONTINUARA…**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Nota de la autora**: ya volví después de un año, pues mi musa se le antojo de agarrarse un año sabático, y bueno, que les puedo decir. XD, bueno como verán este capitulo no es tan largo, solo 11 paginas, pero compréndame, el cerebro apagado durante un año no hay que forzarlo tanto, pero creo que daré a entender mucho al respecto de porque el báculo de Tomoyo son tres lunas, y que representa, que es una de las cosas que andaban por el aire y aun no entendían. Ahora por otro lado lamento decirles a las pocas personas que leen esta loca historia de esta servidora, QUE ESTA LLEGANDO A SU FINAL, solo le quedan como uno dos o tres capítulos, a lo mejor lo alargue a cinco ya que este quedo muy corto, pero si esta llegando al final.

Ahora explicaciones:

**Luna azul:** es la segunda luna llena ocurrida durante un mismo mes en el calendario gregoriano, para mas información lo pueden conseguir en wikipedia.

Gracias a todas mis amigas, que aun del año, siguen pendientes por esta pequeña historia, se que no es tan emocionante como las de nuestra querida amiga Mikki, y Crystal, pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, y poder mejorar, jejejejejejejeje, por eso he pedido una editora, jajajajajajaja, para que me ayude en la redacción ya que soy algo torpe en eso, jejejejejejejeje.

Agradecimientos: **Ary:** gracias chica por seguirme, jejejejejejejeje, a diario, me alegra, nos hablamos por FB; **Loony5:** Amiga espero que este capi te de el infarto, jajajajajajajaja, mientras esperamos por el de Crys y el de Mikki, la espera valio la pena heeee, espero tu respuesta por FB, o por aquí, aunque creo que me bombardearas por Face, jajajajajajajajajajaja; **Pao:** Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, hablamos amiga. Bueno y a mis otras seguidoras que he notado son muchas, les agradezco por todo sus bellos comentarios y palabras de aliento, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y me dejen sus comentarios, ya que asi podemos mejorar, y que no suceda lo que a muchas, dejando la historia a la mitad por algunos desánimos.

Bueno nos leemossssssss, hasta la próxima.

Sakuritamoon70, Bey.

posdata, por ahi escribi una palabrota, jajajajajajajajaja, lo siento, pero es que no lo pude evitar, ya se dieron cuento, bueno sorry.


	16. cap 12

**NOTA:** LOS PERSONAJES DEL FINC NO ME PERTENECECEN SON DEL GRUPO CLAMP, LOS TOMO PRESTADO SOLO PARA ENTRETENIMIENTO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, A EXCEPCIÓN DE ALGUNOS QUE IRAN APARECIENDO DURANTE LA HISTORIA QUE SI SON MIOS. (SAKURITAMOON, EN CONTRA DE LOS PLAGIOS)

Explicaciones para el fic

(): notas de la autora

" " y cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes

*: Algunas sugerencia que explicare al final

La raya: cambio de escena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_El hombre que más ha vivido no es aquel que más años ha cumplido, sino aquel que más ha experimentado la vida_

_- Jean Jacques Rousseau_

**CAPITULO 12**

_**EL DIARIO DEL SEMIDIÓS** _

Dos días pasaron, y en la Mansión Li las cosas no mejoraban. Los Daidouji perseguían a su hija de un lado a otro, no la dejaban a sol ni a sombra por un instante, la chica ya estaba con los nervios de punta, por la actuación de sus padres tan exagerada.

- Ya basta, dejen de seguirme- grita la joven a sus padre con desesperación dejando a sus padres sorprendidos por su comportamiento.

- Hija, entiende, es por tu seguridad- le dice el padre preocupado.

- El seguirme a todos lados, no evitara nada, así que ya déjenme en paz.- Tomoyo sale corriendo dejando a sus padres mas asombrados que nunca.

La japonesa corría por los jardines de la Mansión, se sentía sofocada, necesitaba salir con urgencia, pero en su carrera se topa con una persona que nunca en la vida pensó entablar una conversación.

- Mimo, ¿te sucede algo?- le pregunta a la castaña mientras se acerca a ella en el estanque.

- Y a ti que te importa.

- Sabes, si dejaras de ser tan grosera y odiosa con las personas, tal vez, no se alejaran de ti- le dice con evidente molestia, las castaña abre los ojos en asombro por tal declaración.

- Eso es lo que piensan de mí.

- Siempre estas a la defensiva, como si te hubiésemos hecho algo, cuando eres tú misma que nos has alejado desde que llegaste.

- Ustedes son los que siempre me alejan.

- Te equivocas- reclama Tomoyo- has sido tú, como dije, desde que llegaste a esta casa siempre fastidias a Sakura, sin motivos algunos, dándote aires de superior, solo porque eres mayor, pero resulta que te comportas peor que una chiquilla.

- Crees que por eso Shaoran no me quiere- le dice mimo estallando en llanto, Tomoyo suspira, no quería hacerla sentir peor, pero que esperaba, ella tiene sus propios problemas y también tiene que lidiar con el de los demás.

- Es que intentas algo que es imposible. Le dice sentándose a su lado.

- Lo se, el joven Yukito también me ha dicho lo mismo.

- Yuki- Vuelve a suspirar, y viendo el cielo le pregunta- ¿Se han vuelto muy amigos?

- Solo hablamos, me da consejos, es muy amable- le contesta ya calmada, dejando de llorar.

- Mimo, no te enamores de él, escucha mi consejo, el no podrá corresponderte.

-Lo se, él mimo me lo ha dicho.

- Bien- dice la amatista levantándose de la banca con intención de irse, todo había sido muy extraño y se sentía aturdida, pero el susurro de la chica la detiene, gira sobre sus pies para quedar frente a ella de nuevo- Dime.

- Gracias- dice la chica en un susurro que se llego a escuchar.

- De nada- y sin más se va a un lugar indefinido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Muy bien, hoy lo enfrentare.- decía una joven mujer, con pose de decisión y echando fuego por la mirada.

- ¿Y a esta que le pico?- pregunta un animal amarillo, concentrado en un video juego.

- Esta frustrada, porque la identidad falsa de Yue la ha ignorado desde que llegamos- dice su compañero gatuno

- Hoy se lo diré, que se ha creído.- vuelve a protestar la mujer.

- Es mejor que no pierda su tiempo.- dice el gato amarillo.

- Pues hazle entender.- contesta el otro, y un grito de triunfo se hace escuchar.- ¡Si, te gane! Kerberos.- Grita Spinel Sun.

- NO, la revancha.

- Es la vigésima vez.

- REBANCHA.- grita el guardián amarillo.

- Pero que se cree.- escuchan un grito de furia, y voltean a ver a la mujer envuelta en llamas, mientras una gran gota baja por sus pequeñas cabecitas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Meiling!, ya sal.- le decían golpeando la puerta de la habitación.

- Mei, vamos, sal por favor.- le rogaba ahora una chica.

- Esto no funciona.- dice el chico revolviéndose los cabellos chocolates con desespero, sin mas, empieza a caminar por el pasillo, siendo seguido por la joven.

- ¿Has podido comunicarte con Miroku? - Pregunta su compañera.

- No- suspira- en su casa no contestan el teléfono, y el celular lo tiene desconectado, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

- Aun no entiendo que paso, ya pasaron dos días, me tiene preocupada.

El joven se detiene de repente, haciendo que la chica se golpee con su espalda, el voltea y la toma de una mano antes de que se caiga por el tropiezo.

- Tranquila, alguna pelea tonta de las que siempre tienen.

- Aun así, Meiling nunca se encierra así, hay algo más.

El castaño en un arranque de ansiedad, por la preocupación de la castaña. La jala de la mano que aun sostiene, y la envuelve en un abrazo protector, suave y reconfortante, mientras le dice.

- Tranquila, ya veras que se les pasa.

- Eso espero.- dice la chica, mientras disfruta del abrazo, pero el grito furioso de una persona, los separa como si sus cuerpos quemaran.

- ¡Oye! Tú, mocoso del demonio, suelta a mi hermana.- el mayor de los Kinomoto, iba a millón por el pasillo, con una mirada asesina.

El chino solo ríe, e que ese tipo nunca se cansa, luego dice que es él el que se porta como niño.

- Hermano, ya deja tus celos.- contesta la castaña.

- Estaba abusando de ti.

- Solo era un abrazo. – dice la castaña.

- Esto esta como trillado, mejor busco a Eriol, en vez de perder mi tiempo contigo.- dice Li, viendo a Kinomoto, el cual su rostro torno una forma mas asesina y maquiavélica.- Nos vemos luego, Sak.- dice el castaño calmado, mientras les pasa por un lado a los hermanos kinomoto.

- ¡ERES UN TROGLODITA!- le grita su hermana.

- Estaba abusando de ti, y tu muy feliz.

La cara de sakura de desencajo y con una mirada fría y sin emoción, dice.

- Eres un Idiota Touya.- la chica le pasa por un lado, dejando al mayor con una cara inexplicable por sus palabras.

- Has escuchado.- dice el moreno, viendo a una persona que en todo ese tiempo ha sido ignorada.

- Bien merecido te lo tienes, te he dicho que Sakura ya no es una niña, tiene 20 años, por todos los dioses, entiéndelo.- le dice su acompañante, que también lo deja solo a mitad del pasillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Hasta que te encuentro- dice un joven entrando en la biblioteca de la mansión.

- ¿Encontraste algo?- pregunta otro con la mirada perdida en un libro.

- Dos días, y ahora es que te dignas a preguntar. – Viendo a su primo, devorando el libro.- En serio Eriol, ya me preocupas, aquí el serio y malhumorado soy yo, recuerdas.- le dice riendo.

- Vaya, el pasar tiempo con sakura te ha cambiado.- contesta el británico con son de burla.

-¡Cállate!

- ¿Qué encontraste?

- Nada, en el concilio no hay algo que hable de esas dimensiones, ni de sus poderes.

- Ya lo imaginaba, por eso recurrí a otros medios.

- ¿Y cuales son?.- pregunta el chino con curiosidad.

- solo te diré. Que mi informante me hablo de un extraño diario, que habla del poder del báculo de Tomoyo, y de las dimensiones.

- Y donde esta ese diario.

- No lo se, es lo que intento averiguar, no encuentro ningún registro sobre dicho diario, además, de que seria algo muy antiguo, ya que se dice que lo escribió un Semidiós.

- Entonces, ¿quiere decir, que dicho diario a lo mejor ni exista?- pregunta preocupado Li

- Si existe, eso tenlo por seguro, y esta cerca de nosotros.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Zhen- escucha que le llaman.

El anciano que se encuentra en el frio pasillo de la parte mas oculta del concilio, tembló como hoja al viento, y palidece, sin pensar mucho, entra al gran salón detrás de la gran puerta de roble.

Ve reunido a un sin fin de personas, ocultas con unas grande capas color purpura, y sus cabezas cubiertas por el gorro en puntas, como trajes de algún tipo de secta.

El anciano al llegar al centro del circulo, hace una reverencia como tratándose de reyes, y queda en el suelo con las sentado encima de sus propias piernas, de forma gacha, con los brazos estirados hacia el frente, y la cabeza gacha*.

- ¿Por qué no informaste, que Xiao Lang, estuvo en la biblioteca hace dos días?.- pregunta uno del circulo, el que esta frente a el, específicamente.

- No lo creí necesario, señor.

- ¿Qué no lo creíste necesario?.- se escucha la voz de una mujer con burla.

- Solo, estaba leyendo un viejo libro de hechizos, no vi algo inusual en eso.- se defiende el hombre aun con la mirada gacha.

- Y negaras que te pregunto sobre las dimensiones.- se escucha de nuevo la voz femenina.

El anciano de la sorpresa, abre sus ojos al máximo de su capacidad y levanta la vista para observar a sus verdugos.

- Tú silencio, vales mas que mil palabras Zhen, y pagaras por el precio.- se escucha decir al primero que hablo hace un rato.

- Pero yo no he dicho nada.- se vuelve a defender el sujeto.

- Aun así pagaras, por dudar de tu lealtad.- interrumpe una tercera voz.

La mujer se quita la capucha que le cubre el rostro, de rasgos finos y delicados, pero con una mirada del mismísimo diablo, y la sonrisa retorcida de diversión por lo que pasara en unos cuantos segundos.

Al pronunciar, unas palabras en un lenguaje muerto, una especie de bola azul y negra se forma en la mano derecha de la mujer, dispuesta a ser lanzada contra el hombre que aun se encuentra en el suelo arrodillado.

Pero algo improvisto sucedió, una luz blanca y segadora se hizo presente en el centro del salón, mientras de la luz se va formando la silueta de una mujer hasta hacerse presente. La misteriosa mujer se agacha e nivel del anciano y lo envuelve en un abrazo, mientras le susurra al oído.

- Aun no es tu tiempo.- luego observa a su alrededor encontrándose con unos ojos color verdes oscuros, al cual le regala una sonrisa tierna transmitiéndole confianza, la desvía de la dueña y fija su atención en la mujer que aun tiene la esfera azulada en su mano, la verduga del anciano, como algún tipo de chiste le sonríe y le dice.- Adiós.- desapareciendo del sitio junto con Zhen.

La mujer del círculo abochornada y furiosa pega un grito estridente mientras maldecía.

- Shu Qi, juro que destrozare lo que queda de tu alma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoyo caminaba sin rumbo aun por los jardines dela mansión. Desde hace días se siente ansiosa y el alma de Cheiko no la dejaba en paz, diciéndole que la hora de acerca.

- Ya déjame en paz.- susurra la amatista.

- ¿con quien hablas?- le pregunta a sus espaldas, asustándola y provocándole escalofríos en toda su columna vertical, se da la vuelta y se consigue de frente con una hermosa mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y mirada castaña.

- Me asustaste Kaho- dice la japonesa en susurro.

. Tomoyo, no te angusties tanto, las cosas se solucionaran.

- No lo se Kaho, algunas veces creo que todo tiene que ocurrir porque si esta escrito y no por una profecía lanzada hace siglos.- le contesta triste y desganada.

- tienes razón. Dice mirando a la joven, y ríe un poco al ver la cara de confusión de la chica.- Pero nunca se te ocurrió, que las profecías son solo la llave para la solución de lo que ya esta escrito en el orden de la vida.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- No te desesperes Tomoyo, y ten fe en los que te rodean, no permitas que un odio que no te pertenece te consuma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por la mansión camina apresurada una bella mujer de cabellos castaños largos, tez blanca, figura delgada, ojos color marrones, sus rasgos finos y delicados, esta vez eran opacados por su entrecejo fruncido, haciendo ver su enojo, mientras su fino labio inferior tiembla por la misma circunstancias.

- Donde se abra metido ese degenerado- iba refunfuñando.

Hasta que por ese mismo pasillo a lo lejos pudo visualizar su objetivo, el cual va caminando con calma, mientras lee un libro al parecer interesante, la mujer interrumpe su lectura.

- Tú, alto hay.- la mujer camina rápidamente hacia el sujeto a grandes zancadas.

El joven de cabellos plomizos al verla, su rostro dulce y pacifico, se convierte en una molestia total, pero decide esperar a ver que quiere.

- ¿Si?.- pregunta el hombre.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- le dice la joven ya estando en frente de el.

- Disculpa.

- Acaso te crees muy importante para andar ignorando y tratando a las personas mal.

- No estoy para tus tonterías.- le dice el, mirándola con molestia aun mayor, y con una mirada tan gélida que asusta un poco a la mujer.

- Vez, desde que llegamos eres así, pero lo que me molesta es que solo es conmigo, como si te hubiese hecho algo, al principio pensé que era por la tonta guerra de nuestros amos, pero veo que no, ¿Qué te hice?

- Ya terminaste con tu monologo, estoy ocupado como veras- responde esquivando las preguntas de la mujer, la cual miraba sorprendida por su frialdad, su mirada marrón, se torno acuosa y lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejías perdiéndose en su quijada, el suspira y dice.- Me voy.- pero una tercera voz lo detiene.

- Yukito, que bueno que te encuentro.- le dice una castaña de mirada esmeralda.

- Pasa algo sakura.- su mirada se torno dulce hacia la chica.

- No, solo quería pedirte algo.- sakura ve a la mujer de un lado y le pregunta.- ¿Nakuru esta bien?.- la mujer le da un si bajito pero audible.- No parece.

- Sakura, ¿para que me necesitabas?.- pregunta Yukito interrumpiéndola.

- ¡Hoe!- responde al darse cuenta de su despiste.- quería saber si me puedes acompañar al centro por unas cosas.

- Claro pequeña.- le contesta tiernamente.

Las castaña hace una mueca de fastidio, _"Siempre me llama pequeña, ya soy una adulta, por dios santo", _Sakura se fija que Nakuru sigue al lado metida en su mundo.

- Nakuru, si quieres puedes venir, desde que la hermanas de Shaoran se fueron de viaje, ya no sales.

Las hermanas Li, las dos ultimas quienes siguen solteras, se habían ido de viaje a una isla remota del Mar Caribe, Ieran Li, casi le da un ataque al enterarse, a esas dos no las podía controlar, como se les ocurría viviendo una situación en la cual las necesitaba.

La guardiana, no sabia que responder, mita disimuladamente a Yukito y ve su fastidio notable, pero ya vera que no pensaba dejarse con la duda.

- Claro, además también tengo unas cosas que comprar.- dice con sonrisa fingida.

Llevaba dos hora en el centro comercial, y la atolondrada de Nakuru todavía no decidía en que vestido comprarse, Sakura solo reía por las ocurrencias de esa mujer, mientras cierto chico de ojos color miel, solo la miraba con fastidio y refunfuñaba cosas que no se entendía.

- Vamos Nakuru, ese te queda precioso.- le dice sakura empezando a cansarse también.

- Tu crees Sakurita, mira que el joven que conocí es muy atractivo, y no quiero verme fea delante de el.- contesta la guardiana muy alegre.

- Claro, te ves bella en el, y seguro deja al joven con la boca abierta.

- Hay Sakurita.- dice la mujer mientras se guinda en su cuello.- Pero mírate, dando consejos a una mujer tan sexy como yo, por lo entendido eres muy introvertida, pero resultaste todo lo contario.- dice la mujer mientras la castaña se sonroja hasta mas no poder. Y más con Yukito al lado que de un momento a otro le regalo una sonrisa de diversión.

- Me estas ahorcando Nakuru.- la mujer la suelta, y se va a la caja a pagar el vestido.

Al salir de la tienda, se ponen a observar mas mientras charlaban de cosas indefinidas, siendo seguidas por el joven Yukito ya fastidiado, pero algo lo saca de sus cavilaciones ya que escucha el estruendoso auch del sakura, fija su mirada al frente y ve a la castaña tirada en el suelo, mientras Nakuru reía con sorna, mientras le decía lo despistada que es,

- Estas bien sakura.- le dice ayudándola a levantar.

- Si, solo me tropecé con este imbécil:- dice la castaña mirando con rencor al muchacho frente a ella que esta con la sonrisa burlona.

- Pero si es la llorona, veo que este es tu lugar favorito para tropezarte conmigo.

- No sueñes.- contesta la chica.

- Discúlpala, es que siempre anda distraída.- dice Nakuru.- Soy Nakuru, y tú.- le dice extendiéndole la mano al joven.

- Kenshi.

- Pero que Lindo nombre, al igual que el dueño.- en eso escucha una maldición por parte de cierto guardián, lo cual le gusto mucho, asi que nos es tan de hierro, se dijo asi misma.

- Llorona, a ver si estas mas pendiente por donde caminas, podrías matar a alguien con tus grandes pisotones.

- IDIOTA.- le grita sakura.

- Ya calma Sakura.- le dice Yuki, el joven lo mira y su mirada azul chispea en una advertencia, al cual el guardián sabe identificar.

- Bueno, yo los dejo con lo suyo, adiós llorona, y cuidado con los callejones, no andes rondando por ellos otra vez.

- Ese imbécil.- su argumento es interrumpido por el grito de alguien llamando a su guardián

- Joven Yukito.- Los tres voltean y se encuentran con la joven parecida a sakura.

- Señorita Mimo, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Comprando unas cosas que me hacían falta.

- Si como no.- se escucha la voz de la guardiana.

Mimo no le hace caso, y se pone hablar con Yukito muy amenamente, mientras sakura y Nakuru quedan en el limbo, deciden dejarlo un momentos a solos, mientras ven unas entestarías de relicarios muy bonitos. Entonces escuchan la voz de Mimo.

- Mire, acaso ese que va hay no es Miroku..- los tres voltean y la chica tiene razón, es Miroku acompañado de una mujer, la cual va agarrándolo del brazo.

- Pero ¿Quién es ella?, mei lo sabe,.- pregunta incrédula la joven.

- Que rayos.- dice Yukito al ver a Sakura pasarle por un lado corriendo hacia la dirección de Miroku.- Disculpe, he, lo siento.- es lo único que dice al salir corriendo el también.

- Cosas que no entiendes niña.- le responde Nakuru corriendo también detrás de sakura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Cruzaron aquí.- dice una joven de cabellos castaños, entrando en un callejón.- Pero aquí no hay nada, de repente a sus espaldas escucha un susurro.

- Sakura.- la chica grita, lo que hace que la otra también.

- Mimo!.- dice sorprendida al ver a la chica tras suyo.- Como llegaste aquí.

- Te seguí, Yukito y Nakuru también, pero no se hacia donde agarraron.

- Vete de aquí, no es seguro.

- Y acaso para ti si.- le dice molesta.

- Has caso a Sakura.-dice una voz detras de ellas, las dos voltean y ven al joven que buscaban.

- Miroku.- susurra sakura.- ¿Dónde has estado?, Shaoran te ha llamado, Meiling no deja de llorar, que paso entre ustedes.

- Sakura, será mejor que salgas de aquí ya.- le dice esquivando sus preguntas.

- No.- dice con decisión., siente que le jalan por la manga de la camisa que carga y ve que es Mimo con un rostro de pánico que no entendió.

- Sakura, la mujer- dice señalando a una chica detrás de Miroku, con una esfera de energía en su mano., sakura abre los ojos al máximo y se voltea de nuevo hacia mimo.

- Corre- pero la chica permanece congelada, y la empuja hacia fuera.- Corre te dije.- la esfera que mantenía la mujer en la mano es lanzada hacia ellas, las dos corrían por el callejón, sakura no entendiendo lo que pasaba, Miroku no hizo nada para defenderlas, y Nakuru y Yukito al parecer la fueron a buscar por otro rumbo.

- que es eso.- le pregunta mino con desesperación. Mientras corrían para poder salir del callejón. .

- Solo corre y no mires atrás.- pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mujer se encontraban frente a ella, mimo estaba horrorizada.

- Así que, tú eres la chica del poder de la estrella.- dice la mujer.

- No se que me habla.- dice Mimo.

- No te hagas la tonta.- dice la mujer, iba hacerle algo, pero sakura se pone en medio.

- Soy yo.- confiesa, la mujer le da una sonrisa retorcida, y en su mano aparece una esfera blanca, diferente a la otra, sakura pega un grito- Viento.- y una ráfaga de aire, envuelve a mimo, Sakura arranca algo de su cuello y lo lanza a torbellino mientras dice.- entrégaselo a Shaoran.- el torbellino hace giros con mimo adentro saliendo del callejón, pero la china ve como la esfera blanca le da al cuerpo de sakura y la japonesa desaparece.

- ¡SAKURA!.- grita la chica viendo como la niña que siempre molestaba, pero que muy en el fondo le tenia cierto cariño desaparecía frente sus ojos.

CONTINUARA….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

NOTA: bueno un capitulo algo corto de nuevo, pero lo siento, mi cerebro esta exprimido y ya no da para mas, tanto que ni siquiera dejare dedicatoria, lo siento chicas, pero el dolor de cabeza pudo mas.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, prometo que para el próximo capitulo, pongo lo del diario, y la pelea de Meiling, y se que esto dejo incógnitas que serán aclaradas luego. Okis doki.

Se despide.

Sakuritamoon70.

Tomatazo y todo lo demás lo puedes dejar por aquí, o a través s de mi facebook. Las quiero adiosito.

.


	17. CAP 13 LA BITACORA DEL SEMI DIOS II PAR

_**Dicleimer: Los personajes de no me pertenecen Son De CLAMP, yo solo los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro para entretenimiento, a excepción de unos creados por mí. (No a la piratería).**_

"_**Cuando llega el tiempo en que se podría, ha pasado aquél en el que se pudo"**_

_**Marie von Eschenbag**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Capitulo 13:**_

_**LA BITÁCORA DEL SEMI DIOS **_

_**II PARTE**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Los ánimos en la mansión Li, no estaban buenos, un aura pesada se respiraba en el ambiente.

Los representantes más fuertes, de los Clanes de Hechiceros de toda Asia, últimamente no se dirigían la palabra, a excepción por asuntos de trabaja o del concilio.

Envueltos en sus propios asuntos y preocupados por la situación a la cual sus hijos se enfrentarían, ellos, no podían ayudar, al menos no directamente, era algo que los jóvenes debían resolver por si solos, por ser los elegidos, les había informado Ieran.

_**-"Al momento de actuar, lo aremos, pero solo hasta que nuestra presencia sea requerida, por los momentos no aremos nada"**_

-Las cosas están empeorando, y aun no se tiene nada concreto.

-Calma, ya se solucionara, los chicos encontraran la solución.

-Nuca había visto a Sonomi tan alterada, ni cuando pequeñas, siento que pierde la fe en mí, en nosotros.

-Nadeshiko, cariño, no te alteres.

-Lo siento- dice la mujer ahogando el sollozo- Es solo….

-Sakura.- su esposa lo ve con ojos llorosos.- Toda saldrá bien, al momento, ella sabrá como actuar, no te mortifiques.

-eso espero Fujitaka, eso espero.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡No!- se escucha un grito chillón.

-¿Como que no? Acaso te olvidas con quien tratas- una segunda voz se hace escuchar, tan filosa como una espada cortando el viento, mezclado de la maldad.

-No se me olvida, lo tengo en claro, pero no hare lo que estas pidiendo, eso nunca, ¿me entendiste?

-Creo que no estás en posición de exigir.- interrumpe una tercera voz, la de una mujer.

-No pienso hacerlo, es lo último que diré- grita el joven, saliendo de la habitación.

-Xujin, encárgate.

-Si amo.- la mujer desaparece inmediatamente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Como va esto- murmura una pelirroja observando un libro de cuero negro.

-¿has avanzado algo?- pregunta el joven Kinomoto sentándose a su lado.

-No mucho, solo una pequeña parte- le responde sin observarlo, revisando unos libros que tiene en la mesa.

- A ver- Touya le quita el manuscrito.

"_No sé donde me encuentro, he llegado a un mundo o tierra extraña, he intentado hablar con los habitantes del lugar, pero no logran entenderme, su dialecto es diferente al mío. _

_Nunca creí que las palabras de mi padre fuesen reales, desterrarme, a mí, que solo quería advertirle, creer que yo fuese el traidor y mandarme a tierras o mundo no explorados, aparte dejarme nada mas la mitad de mis poderes, y volverme mitad mortal. _

_El unió consuelo, es el recuerdo de mi madre y el dije de las tres lunas, aun sus palabras suenan en mi cabeza_

_ **("Encuentra la paz, y la respuesta hallaras, el tiempo transcurrirá, pero al mismo lugar regresaras, cuando la luna brille mas, azul se tornara, ese será el momento en que las puertas se abrirán, y el que fue desterrado volverá")**_

-¿Qué rayo significa todo esto? Kaho, habla del dije de Tomoyo.- pregunta Kinomoto.

-Lo sé, es lo que intento averiguar, esto ya se sale de todo razonamiento y lo relacionado con la maldición, va mucho mas allá de la era feudal, creo y pienso, que esto relata a inicios de Japón e China.

-¿Qué?- grita el joven Touya sorprendido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un apartamento tipo estudio, afueras de la ciudad, se lleva a cabo una conversación un tanto extraña.

-Solo faltan unos días para que la luna se torne azul- comenta la suave voz de la mujer.

-Lo sé- responde el chico sin mucho interés y con cierto fastidio.

La mujer espectro suelta un suspiro cansado- _"irónico ¿no?, un fantasma cansado"_- piensa el joven que le acompaña.

-Kenji, cuando piensas decirles que eres el causante de todo esto.- reprocha la mujer.

-Ya me estas cansando mujer.- dice en tono amenazador el muchacho

-Todo esto es tu culpa, por ti sigo en el limbo, y por tu estupidez de siglos anteriores mucha gente ha muerto.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que el Clan Daidouji hubiese resultado tan débil.

-¿Débil?.- le dice incrédula.- te parece débil un Clan que ha guardado y llevado consigo un legado y una maldición que tú mismo provocaste.

El joven rubio ve a la mujer con odio, aun no entiende que quiere, desde que se le apareció solo es para molestar, no niega que lo ha ayudado.

Aun recuerda el día que hizo acto de presencia frente a él.

**FLASH BACK**

_Se encontraba vagando en las selvas de uno de los países de América del Sur. Su estancia en este universo no ha sido grata. _

_-"Dioses, cuánto tiempo ha estado en estas tierras extrañas, ¿años, décadas, siglos?, si muchos siglos"_

_ A vivido mucho, y eso lo ha ayudado a entender muchas cosas, por los Dioses, estuvo en la guerra de los cien años, ya pueden darse una pequeña idea de cuantos años posee, y ha vivido mucho mas allá de dicha guerra, se puede decir, cuando empezaron a emigrar los humanos y a formar los países y continentes. _

_ Estaba cansado, agotado, sus esperanzas de regresar a casa murieron hace mucho, en el mismo momento, hace más de tres siglos, que le entrego su dije lunar y parte de su magia a ese clan de personas que lo ayudaron, junto con un pequeño diario o bitácora con algunos escritos, datos, sobre el dije y él. _

_ Caminaba entre la maleza, aun no sabía que andaba buscando por esos países, se preguntaba que abra sido con esa gente que le ayudo, lo último que supo fue que se habían ido a china a empezar un concilio de magos e hechiceros._

_A él ya no le importaba, cuando le entrego el dije a la anciana le advirtió. _

"_**No es un dije cualquiera, tiene poderes, y viene de la energía lunar, este dije fue forjado por la misma Diosa Selene, pero su poder es distinto, es la llave a dimensiones, tres en especifico" **_

_ Así le entrego el dije y otorgándole magia, el semi dios, perdiendo parte de sus poderes, se marcho de la aldea sin rumbo fijo. _

_ La segunda estupidez que cometió en su existencia. _

_ Se paró un rato, para descansar, a pesar de ser un semi dios, y semi ¿Por qué?, porque su lindo padres decidió convertirlo en algo como un hibrido, **"serás un humano, pero también inmortal"**, a que se debía eso, que tiene un punto débil que podría matarlo si su enemigo lo descubres, a lo como su talón de Aquiles. _

_ Sentado sobre una gran roca, bajo la sombra de un árbol, bebía de ese liquido cristalino de su cantimplora, ahí se le apareció. _

_-Por fin te encuentro- dice la voz dulce de una hermosa mujer frente a él, y enseguida supo lo que era. _

_-Si busca la luz, no puedo ayudarte, no soy un médium._

_-No busco la luz, te busco a ti, semi-dios._

_ El chico abre los ojos a gran escala, no se esperaba eso, ni mucho menos que ese fantasma supiera quién es él._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste?_

_-Semi dios, se que eres, y quien eres, se lo que provocaste en tu universo, y aquí has provocado algo peor- le dice el espectro con reproche en su voz. _

_-¿Disculpa?- dice el joven iracundo. _

_-Tus catos de muchos siglos atrás, a traído la tragedia a familias, humanos inocentes, todo por tu insolencia. _

_-No tengo que escuchar las estupideces de un fantasma- se levanta de la gran roca para retirarse, pero una fuerte ventisca hace que caiga al suelo de retaguardia, como pegando al suelo. _

_-Escucha bien niño, cuando los países empezaron a formarse y los humanos a emigrar, fue que tus pesadillas comenzaron, quisiste retar a los Dioses, y tu padre por tu estupidez te envió aquí a través de una llave que abre dimensiones, tres dimensiones en realidad, poderosas, una más que la otra, tres pilares que soportan toda la magia pura. _

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta el chico molesto. _

_-Leí tu diario, hace siglos, en la era feudal, yo fue sacerdotisa en un clan de magia blanca. _

_-eso que tiene que ver conmigo y las dimensiones- le dice. _

_-A ese clan, un día llego una niña arrastrada por la corrientes del riachuelo, sin memoria, no sabía quién era, solo poseía su kimono roído, y del cuello guindaba un deje de material no conocido y nunca visto, el dije son tres medias lunas entrelazadas. _

_El joven de la sorpresa abre los ojos más no poder palideciendo al instante. _

_-Ese dije trajo la desgracia a un clan, el de esa niña, el clan Daidoji, los cuales murieron protegiendo tu secreto, tu poder, el concilio se entero del gran poder que posee ese dije, muchos han muerto, yo morí protegiendo tu secreto siglos atrás, y ahora, una vez más la desgracia caerá sobre ese clan y gente inocente, tienes que ayudarle y acabar con esto de una vez, se los debes, me lo debes, morimos por tu idiotez. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Y ahí estaban, luego de tres meses de encontrarlo, he intentando remediar un error y la destrucción de tres dimensiones por sus tonterías.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se encontraba en una especie de habitación oscura, sabrán los dioses en realidad donde se encontraba. La humedad y el olor a moho invadían sus fosas nasales, provocando estragos a su estomago, el respirar hondo no la ayudaba a calmar las nauseas provocadas por el olor del lugar.

El miedo empezaba a inundar su corazón, ahora se arrepentía de haberle lanzado su dije a Mimo, no tenia como defenderse, pero algo le dijo, o más bien el fantasma de una mujer que debía abandonar la llave.

Es increíble las vueltas que dan la vida, desde que está ahí, aparte del miedo, una gran tristeza inunda su alma, nunca pensó que uno de sus amigos de la infancia fuese un traidor.

-Miroku- susurra con pesar.

En la penumbra de la habitación oscura, se escucha el CRASH de algo rompiéndose, o de un golpe, esto hace que la castaña se asuste mas, aunque ya es una mujer adulta, aun le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, no ha superado eso aun.

-¿Quién está ahí?- escucha una voz rasposa- Contesta- le ordenan.

Sakura se asusta más y no responde.

-Vamos, habla, escuche que nombraste a Miroku.

La castaña se asombra.

-¿Conoce a Miroku?- pregunta con la voz quebrada.

-Es mi hijo, ahora, dime, ¿Quién eres?, ¿has visto a mi hijo?.

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, ALGO CORTO, PERO FUE LO QUE MEDIO MI CABEZA CAOTICA.  
**

**NOS LEEMOS.  
**

**SAKURITAMOON70.  
**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**S**elene (en griego antiguo Σελήνη _Selếnê_) era una antigua diosa lunar, hija de los titanes Hiperión y Tea. Su equivalente en la mitología romana era la diosa Luna, quien tenía un templo en el monte Aventino construido en el siglo VI a. C. que fue destruido en el gran incendio de Roma en tiempos de Nerón.  



	18. cap14 la traicion

** Descleimer:** Los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Grupo Clamp,

los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro, para el entretenimiento, excepto algunos que vayan apareciendo en e trama los cuales si son de mi autoría.

* * *

**Del Odio al Amor Solo Hay un Paso.**

**Capitulo 14.**

**LA TRAICIÒN**

* * *

Meiling seguía encerrada en su habitación, y nadie de sus amigos o familiares sabia el motivo, cada vez que alguien iba a buscarla, los corría del cuarto o simplemente les arroja algún objeto, o formaba un campo de fuerza para que ningún intruso la molestara.

Los habitantes de la mansión Li, ya se estaban preocupando por la actitud de la joven china, el único que siempre lograba de sacarla de ese estado es Miroku, pero por alguna razón no lograban localizarlo, lo llamaban al celular, salía la operadora informando que numero fue suspendido, llamaban a su casa y nadie respondía el teléfono, el chico también ya les estaba preocupando, ya que su padres también tenia ya varias semanas que no iba a trabajar al concilio.

-Meiling aun no sale de su habitación.

-No, he intentado hablar con ella y solo me sale con maldiciones o me arroja algún hechizo o simplemente me arroja cosas al intentar entrar a su habitación.

-Ya se le pasara, sabes como se pone cuando pelea con Miroku.

-Creo, que ha sido mas grabe que una pelea, he llamado a Miroku, su celular sale desconectado, y en su casa nadie responde, esta situación no me gusta Eriol, algo me dice que va a pasar algo malo, y Meiling sabe algo pero no quiere decirlo.

-Ya esta paranoico Shaoran.

-Espero que sea así- detiene su andar en el pasillo, haciendo que su primo haga lo mismo y procede a informarle- Pero estaría mas tranquilo si vas a la mansión Fang, mientras voy al concilio averiguar si se han presentado.

-Esta bien, pensaba seguir con algo de la investigación, pero si esto te preocupa, pasare por la mansión a ver que sucede.

-Gracias.- vuelve a tomar la caminata, mientras una pregunta se formula en su cabeza y se la hace saber al británico.- ¿No has visto a Sakura?

-Desde esta mañana no se nada de ella, creo que salió con Yukito, Nakuru y Mimo

-¿Mimo?

-Así es, al parece ella y Yukito han formado una gran amistad en lo que va del mes, y bueno Nakuru se les ha pegado como garrapata.

-Ya déjame en paz mamá.- los jóvenes escuchan el grito desesperado de una joven.

-Tomoyo, por favor hija, solo lo por tu seguridad, mientras siguen averiguando sobre la profecía.

-NO!, ya estoy cansada de todo esto, sucederá lo que tenga que pasar, al destino no se puede escapar, si he de morir así será.- el eco de un golpe se escucha en el pasillo.

-Tomoyo Daidouji vuelves a decir otra barbaridad como esta, y juro por los Dioses que te daré la tunda que nunca recibiste.

-Tía Sonomi, Tomoyo, ¿todo bien?.- pregunta Shaoran sorprendido por lo que acaba de presenciar.

-Esto es algo que nunca te perdonare.- dice la amatista con cierto rencor a su madre, Eriol se percata que la que habla no es Tomoyo si no Cheiko.

-No le hagas caso Tía.- dice el británico acercándose a la joven, tomándola de una de sus manos y arrastrándola por el pasillo, mientras anuncia en voz alta para que Sonomi y shaoran le escuche.- Solo necesita un poco de aire fresco, la llevare conmigo, Shaoran esta pendiente de tu celular, cualquier cosa te informo de inmediato.

* * *

-Sakura, sakura, sakura.- lloraba la chica agachada en el callejón, con el dije en sus manos apretadas a nivel de su pecho.

-Por aquí.- se escucha un voz femenina entrando al callejón.

Detrás de la mujer, o eso creía la chica que era al levantar la mirada asustada pensando que eran los mismo que minutos antes se llevaron a sakura, pero al contrario, frente a ella se encontraba un ser extraño, de figura femenina, un vestido extraño he estrambótico, al igual que su peinado, y lo mas impresionantes, las alas de mariposa que salen de su espalda, ¿Acaso es un Hada? se pregunto la joven asustadiza, tras de ella llega otro ser, pero este diferente, tenia la apariencia mas a la de un ángel.

-Sakura!.- llama el ser alado parecido a un hada

-¿Quienes son ustedes?.- pregunta mimo asustada, levantándose del suelo.- ¿que quieren con sakura?, están con ellos ¿verdad? ¿a donde se la llevaron? ¿donde esta? ¿que le hicieron?.- pregunta rápido aturdiendo al los guardianes.

- Guau, espera mocosa, como esta eso de si estamos con ellos y donde tenemos a Sakura., primero ¿que haces aquí? te dijimos que te quedaras en el centro comercial.

-Rubí Moon.- la llama el ángel.- Sakura, no esta.- la guardiana de Eriol abre los ojos a mas no poder, en eso los dos enfocan su mirada en Mimo, y reponen en su estado, toda desalineada, y la cara manchada de polvo por el llanto y el remolino de viento que se vio envuelta.

-¿Quienes son?

-Perfecto, descubiertos por la mocosa impertinente y sakura no aparece.-los dos guardianes deciden volver a sus identidades falsas, para racionar mejor con la joven china.

Mimo sentía que le daría un ataque al corazón, demasiados fenómenos en un solo día , dos capullos de luz se forman frente a ella enrollando a esos seres extraños, una luces ilumina el callejos y de la nada aparecen Nakuru y Yukito de los extraños capullos.

-Muy bien mocosa, ahora mismo me vas diciendo donde esta sakura.

-Akizuki.- le reprende yukito.- La asustas mas.

-Joven Yukito, usted es... usted es.- pero no continua, ya que se desmaya, la identidad falsa de de Yue la ataja antes de que caiga al suelo, y se fija en el objeto que aun presiona contra su pecho.- Es el dije de sakura.

-¿Como?.- dice Nakuru.

-¿Eres sorda o que?.- le dice bruscamente, con una de su manos libre toma el dije de la muchacha y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su chamarra, en un movimiento rápido y sabe, se coloco a mimo en sus espalda, que la chica pase sus brazos por su cuello, mientras en la sujeta desde sus muslo, para que la chica no caiga.- Sera mejor que regresemos a la mansión, a informar todo esto.

-¿Pero y sakura?, ¿que hay de ella? hay que buscarla.

-Ella no esta, quédate si quieres, pero no la encontraras, hay que esperar a que mimo despierte y averiguar que paso, y por que rayos tiene el dije de sakura, ahora, quítate de mi camino.- su forma de tratar a Nakuru ni el mismo lo entendía, pero algo le decía que no se involucrara mucho con la guardiana, por eso su manera fría y calculadora de tratarla.

Sin espera mucho tiempo Yukito pasa por un lado de ella, dejándola ahí paralizada por sus palabras crueles, sabe que se extralimito, pero necesitaba llegar pronto a la mansión, y no podían perder tiempo, por algún motivo no sentía la presencia de sakura, y eso ya lo tenia bastante mal humorado, para tener que soportar encima las sugerencias de la guardiana sabiendo que por los momentos no podían hacer nada.

* * *

En las afuera de la ciudad, en una zona boscosa, era transitado por un deportivo azul, sus tripulantes iban muy callados, cada uno en su mundo y pensamientos, hasta la joven decide romper el silencio y formular una pregunta al piloto.

-¿Porque me ayudaste?.

-Creí que la diferencias entre nosotros habían quedado atrás desde que decidiste confesarnos lo dela profecía he aceptar nuestra ayuda.

-Eso no quiere decir que me tengas que estar protegiendo de todo.

-Hay vas de nuevo.- dice el chico, medio quitando la mirada del camino, para mirar a su acompañante, la chica lo observo con frialdad, suspira, vuelve su vista a la carretera, aunque no sea una zona transitada, no quería sufrí algún accidente.- Tomoyo, no dejes que te domine un odio que no es tuyo.

Bingo!, se dice la amatista así misma, de verdad que es sorprendente que las misma palabras que le dijo Kaho hace días, el se las repite en ese momento, lo que hace que una furia invada su ser, y no entiende el porque.

-Vaya, tu y Kaho me sorprenden, siempre diciendo lo mismo, no será, ¿que se ven a escondidas?, ¿que pasaría si touya se entera?.

-De que diablos hablas Tomoyo.- dice el británico desviando la mirada del camino de nuevo para observarla.

La japonesa desvía su mirada a la ventana, el británico no insiste y vuelve su mirada a la carretera, ya le estaba preocupando mas, el alma de Cheiko estaba ganando terreno en el cuerpo de la amatista, y eso no le estaba gustando.

A lo lejos se asoma entre un túnel vegetal una gran casa estilo oriental, dos grandes dragones de piedras custodiaba la entrada a la casa, seguido por un camino de piedras, Eriol estaciona el auto, frente a uno de los dragones, suspira algo cansado, apaga el motor del carro, y se baja, rodea el auto hasta la puerta del copiloto, la abre para que la amatista baje del auto también.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?.- pregunta mas calmada Tomoyo.

-Shaoran me pidió venir a ver que sucede con Miroku.

Los dos empiezan a caminar por el camino de piedra, hasta las puertas de madera de la entrada a la casa, Eriol toca la puerta y nadie responde, Tomoyo se aleja un poco de el, por el gran pasillo que rodea la casa, la cual parece estar abandonada.

Llega al jardín, el cual esta descuidado, gran parte de las plantas, flores, están muertos, los patios traseros cubiertos de hojas, el gran estanque de peces dorados que posee la mansión esta seca, los ventanales de parte trasera de la casa estaban rotos, los cristales esparcidos por el corredor .

-Eriol! será mejor que vengas acá.- le grita Tomoyo

-¿Que pasa?.- dice llegando al lado de la pelinegra

-Mira.- señala con la mano.- los jardines descuidados, las fuentes y el lago artificial secos, también los ventanales, están rotos, los de esta parte de la casa, parece que tiene tiempo sin ser habitada.

-Esto no me gusta.- dice el británico acercándose a una de las ventanas cerca de la puerta trasera, agarra una piedra y la termina de romper, entra uno de sus brazos intentando alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta.

-No es mejor con magia, cuando tienes que usarla no lo haces.

-Es mejor no arriesgarnos..- termina de abrir la puerta, el eco del sonido al arrastrarse por el suelo espanta un poco a Tomoyo.- Entremos.

La casa por dentro estaba, no sabrían si describir peor o mejor que los jardines, mientras avanzaban dentro de ella, conseguían cuadros rotos, floreros hechos trizas, objetos regados por el suelo, las paredes tenían evidencia de haber sido atacados con hechizos, varias lámparas estaban en suelo destruidas, en el recorrido, Tomoyo tropieza con algo, observa el objeto se agacha a recogerlo.

-No.-susurra, apretando el oso de felpa que recoge del suelo, observa al británico que se para a su lado, con el rostro desencajado y la preocupación viva en sus ojos.- ¿Que rayos paso aquí Eriol?

-No se, pero lo averiguaremos.- sin esperar tiempo saca su teléfono móvil de su chamarra, y marca un teléfono en especifico que espera las noticias de ese lugar.- Shaoran, tenemos serios problemas, dame unos minutos y te explico en la mansión.- cuelga el teléfono, y observa a la amatista.

-Esto tiene que ver con la profecía, lo se.- llorando y abrazando fuerte el pequeño oso.

-Tomoyo, lo que haya pasado aquí, no se debe a ti, todo se resolverá, tranquila, vámonos.- le dice tomando su mano derecha, llevándosela fuera de la casa, y luego a donde dejaron el auto, tenían que llegar pronto a la mansión.

* * *

-Si!.- grita con euforia la mujer.

-¿Que sucede?.- Pregunta el joven entrando preocupado a la sala, el cual corrió desde la cocina al escuchar el grito.

-Ya pude traducir lo de la profecía, ya se de que se trata, y porque es tan ansiada la llave de Tomoyo.

-¿En serio?.- pregunta aliviado kinomoto.

-Si, pero no les gustara lo que acabo de descubrir, Touya, aquí dice que si la llave es usada por un humano, para abrir las puertas hacia las otras dimensiones, ese humano, morirá.

-¿De que hablas Kaho?, acaso dices que si Tomoyo intenta abrir ese fulana puerta, ¿Moraría?

-Eso me temo, ya que solo puede ser abierta por un dios, comprendes Touya, son otras dimensiones, los humanos no podemos traversa dicha puerta, se alteraría el orden de un universo inexistente a nuestro ojos, y también el nuestro, es un equilibrio que se tiene que mantener, si ha sido oculto por siglos, esa puerta no se puede abrir o se desatara algo que nunca hemos imaginado.

-Pero, ¿como?, lo siento Kaho, pero no entiendo lo que me quieres explicar.

-Imagínate, otro tres mundos, totalmente diferentes, uno del otro, sin saber de la existencia de los otros, en cada mundo, hay personas iguales a nosotros, unos con la misma capacidades, en otro mas poderosos, cada uno con una especie de energía o vitalidad que los sostiene, aquí en el diario los dioses los hacen llamar los cuatro pirales del universo, estos mundos no pueden saber de la existencia de los otros, ya que si dicha información cae en las manos equivocadas, ese poder puede tornarse turbio, ¿que pensarías, que en uno de esos universos, alguno igual a ti, mucho mas poderoso que tu, y que matándote, podrió volverse aun mas fuerte?

-¿Que?

-Exacto, en cada uno de esos universos hay uno igual a nosotros, muchos mas fuertes, si somos atacados por ellos mismos e morimos, se aran mas fuertes, y cada energía de su mundo se tornara mas poderosa que a la anterior dimensión, lo que puede se atara un caos, ya que se creerían una especie de dioses, por eso los Dioses o deidades como las quieras llamar, han mantenido esto oculto, solo ellos pueden viajar entre mundos y abrir la puerta, ya que sus corazones no están llena de ambiciones, o por lo menos es lo que pude descifrar del diario.

-Pero, ¿Como llego ese poder al clan Daidouji?.

_Al parecer uno hijo de esos dioses se enfrento a ellos, quería unir a todos los mundos, o algo así, lo que hizo enfurecer a su padre, ya que sabia el riesgo que eso podría traer, y lo desterró enviándolo a la tierra, pero su madre le dio un dije, en forma de tres lunas, la llave de regreso a casa cuando encontrara la respuesta .

-¿Que respuesta?

-No se, el caso es, que pasaron años, y el aun permanecía en la tierra, un día se rindió, y a la anciana de la villa que cuidaron de el, les entrego un poco de su magia junto con el dije de tres lunas, ya que el mismo hizo una clase de hechizo sobre el dije, para que esa magia fuese canalizado tras el báculo de las tres lunas, este dije pasa de generación en generación, hasta el clan Daidouji, en el año donde el concilio se entero, no se como de que el dije era la puerta hacia otras dimensiones, al tratar de conseguir dicho poder exterminaron casi todo el clan, por negarse a los deseos del concilio en abrir la puerta, pero aun falta traducir un pedazo.

-Creo que es hora de revelar lo del diario a los demás, no tenemos tiempo.

* * *

-Shaoran!.- Grita yukito entrando a la mansión

-¿que sucede? ¿porque los gritos?.- pregunta Ieran li entrando al recibidor.

-Sucedió algo, ¿donde están los demás?

-¿Que sucedió?.- esta vez pregunta Nadeshiko entrando con su esposo de la mano, seguidos de Sonomi también con su esposo y detrás el padre de Eriol.

-Sakura, despareció.- suelta, depositando a mimo en el sofás del recibidor.- La única que sabe lo que sucedió es Mimo, pero se desmayo al vernos transformarnos, y aun no despierta.

-¿Como que mi hija desapareció?.- Grita Nadeshiko

-No lo se, estábamos en el centro comercial, comprando, de repente apareció la señorita mimo, nos pusimos hablar, ella vio a Miroku a lo lejos con una extraña mujer, Sakura salió corriendo detrás de ellos, Nakuru y yo la seguimos, pero hubo un momento en que los perdimos.

-¿Dices Miroku?.- pregunta shaoran entrando a la sala.- ¿Donde esta sakura?.- pregunta observando a los demás, se sorprende ver a la madre de sakura tan pálida como el papel al igual que su padres, los Daidouji estabas igual o peor, y su propia madre tan rígida como estatua.- ¿que sucede?

-Sakura desapareció.- dice Nakuru entrando a la sala.

-¿Como que despareció?.- pregunta Li ya alterado.

-Es lo que explicaba.- dice el guardián.- Se fue siguiendo a Miroku, en un momento la perdí, cuando pudimos encontrar el rastro de ella, solo encontramos a la joven mimo en el callejón llorando, llamando a sakura, hasta nos culpo a rubí Moon y a Yue de a ver participado en su desaparición, cuando decidimos transformarnos para que nos explicara lo sucedido, se desmayo, creo que fue muchos acontecimientos para ella en un solo día.

-Mi niña, ¿donde esta mi niña?.- grita la madre de sakura.

-SAKURA!.- grita la chica desmayada despertando de golpe, observa a su alrededor y ve a todos los presentes, se que da mirando a un ser en especifico, y si esperar se para, para salir corriendo a sus brazos.-Shaoran, se la llevaron, se la llevaron.- decía llorando con desespero en los brazos del castaño.

-¿De que hablas mimo?

-Fue horrible, esa mujer, pensé que nos mataría.- separa su rostro del pecho del chico y lo observa .- Tenia tanto miedo, pero ella se enfrento a ellos, luego corrimos, y corrimos, pero ella no puedo escapar, Shaoran, Shaoran.- la chica vuelve abrazar al chico, el cual quedo como estatua a las palabras de la joven, la chica es separada bruscamente del abrazo de parte de Nadeshiko.

-¿Que sucedió? ¿quien se llevo a mi hija?.- pregunta histéricamente.

-Estábamos persiguiendo a Miroku, hasta un camellón, luego apareció esa mujer que andaba con el, y nos ataco con una especie de fuegos negros, cuando intentamos escapar, Miroku apareció, pesamos que nos iba ayudar, pero no hizo nada, esa mujer se llevo a sakura, y el no hizo nada.

-¿Miroku?, ¿Miroku hizo que?.- se escucha la débil voz de Meiling entrando en la sala.

-EL SE LLEVO A SAKURA.- grita mimo ya desesperada.-me dijo que te entregara algo, pero al parecer lo perdí.- dice la chica viendo a Shaoran.

-No lo has perdido.- dice Yuki.- lo tengo yo.

-Que bien que estén todos reunidos, tenemos que decirles algo.- dice Eriol entrando de la mano con Tomoyo.

-¿Que sucede?.- pregunta la amatista viendo los rostro de espanto de todos.

-Maldito.- dice shaoran rechinando los dientes y bajando la mirada al suelo.

-La casa de los Shu esta completamente destruida, y no hay signos de que algunos de ellos estén con vida.- suelta Eriol sin comprender.

-Miroku, Miroku ¿es el traidor?, no.- dice Mei antes de caer desmayada, pero es atrapada por Eriol, que estaba a su lado antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Miroku traidor? ¿De que hablan?.- pregunta la amatista.

-Sakura fue secuestrada por Miroku, al parecer esta jugando para el otro bando.- Le informa Nakuru.

-No!

-SAKURA!.-grita la mujer de cabellos plomizos antes de desplomarse en llanto sobre su esposo.

Los Daidouji en una forma protectora corren hacia su hija, y la abrazan, Eriol ve su padre sin comprender nada, Ieran no dice nada, Shaoran esta como estatua en medio del salón, con miles de ideas en su cabeza, preguntándose ¿porque su amigo de la infancia los traicionaba de esa forma?¿que rayos se traía con llevarse a sakura? y ¿que ha sucedido con la familia Fang?.

-¿Shaoran?.- le llama el guardián, levanta la mirada y lo observa con infinita furia.- mimo tenia esto en sus manos cuando la encontramos, todo indica que sakura se la dio antes de que se la llevaran.- le dice entregándole la llave de la estrella.

* * *

-¿Señor Zhang?- pregunta caminando por la pequeña habitación buscándolo, pero no da con el.- Soy sakura.

-¿Sakura?, ¿que haces aquí?

-No lo se.- contesta con la voz algo quebrada.- Miroku me capturo junto con esa mujer.

-Miroku, ¿Mi hijo te trajo?

-Si.- ya llorando la castaña.- ¿donde esta? no le encuentro.

-No estamos en la misma habitación, Malditos del concilio, seguro lo obligaron actuar de este modo.

-Tengo miedo.- confiesa la japonesa.

-Dime niña, ¿la llave de las cartas, la trajiste?

-No, antes de que me capturaran se la lance a Mimo.

-Bien, es peligroso que caiga en manos de esos miserables.

-Señor Zhang, ¿que hace usted aquí?

-hace meses descubrí un documento extraño, hablaba sobre mundo paralelos al de nosotros, con el mismo o mayor poder al nuestro, informe a los altos mandos, luego las cosas se presentaron turbias, me prohibieron informarle a Ieran, me negué, y salí rápido del concilio, esa noche unas personas encapuchadas llegaron a mi casa y nos atacaron.

-Pero, ¿porque Miroku no nos dijo nada?

-No lo se, pero seguro lo tienen amenazado con nosotros, no descansaran hasta obtener la llave para entrar a esas dimensiones, la llave en vida.

-¿Llave en vida?.

-Si, la niña de los Daidouji, tu prima, ¿como es su nombre?

-Tomoyo.- Susurra la castaña.

-Si ella, el concilio la quiere.

* * *

-Bien, Bien, excelente trabajo Miroku.- se escucha la voz perversa de Xu Jin.

-No juegues conmigo, ¿Donde tienes a Sakura y mi familia?

-Tranquilo, están a salvo.- dice la mujer revoloteando al rededor del joven, pasando sus manos por su fuerte pecho, hasta legar a su espalda ancha e varonil, acerca sus labios tan rojos como la sangre a su oreja derecha para susurrarle.- Por los momentos.- ríe perversamente con una sonrisa ladina, y de un momento a otro le da una especie de lengüetazo al joven en su oreja.

Miroku la retira de un empujón brusco, haciendo que la mujer peque la espalda contra un escritorio que se encuentra en la habitación.

-Eres despreciable, me das asco.- le dice Miroku limpiando la saliva de su oreja, mientras escucha la estruendosa risa de la mujer frente a ella, mientras pasa sus largos dedos blancos por sus propios labios.

-No soy peor que tu, !Yo no fui la que traiciono la confianza de sus amigos!, ni secuestre a una de sus novias.- le repica Xu Jin con toda la intención de sacarlo de quicio.

-El plan era solo quitarle el dije a Tomoyo, nadie hablo de secuestrar a mía amigos, maldita mujer.

-Corrección, ex amigos, o crees que a estas horas los Li no sabrán que fuiste participe del secuestro de esa mocosa.

-Eres una maldita perra despreciable.- grita Miroku acercándose a ella con la intención de hacerle daño.

-Sera mejor que te quedes donde estas, te recuerdo que aun tengo a tu familia, o ¿es que quieres ver morir esta vez a tu hermanita frente a ti, como paso con tu desdichada madre?

El joven quedo frio, mientras imagen desastrosas invadían sus memorias de nuevo, con es fatídica noche, donde su familia fue atacada y dieron muerte a su madres por negarse a sus peticiones, el joven levanta la mirada observando a la mujer con todo el odio del mundo, sus manos hechos puños a los lados de su cuerpo, conteniendo no matar a esa maldita mujer.

-lo siento Shaoran, pero mi familia es primordial, no puedo permitir que maten a Ling.- piensa, como si el castaño pueda escuchar sus pensamientos, y sin querer dos lagrimas salen de sus bellos ojos verdes aceituna.- ¨Meiling, lo siento¨

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bueno, este capitulo iba a ser mi regalo del 24 de diciembre, luego iba a ser el de reyes, y como ven no fue ninguno de los dos por motivos de trabajo, pero considérenlo como el regalo inicio del 2013, jejejejejej.

Les cuento que el otro día revisando mi profile, me di cuenta que esta historia ya tiene como unos 4 años, y aun no lo termino QUE HORROR!, pero bueno aprovechare quela musa esta activa para sacar lo últimos capítulos que quedas de esta enredadera situaciones a los protagonistas.

Espero que con este capitulo haya eliminado algunas de sus dudas e aclarado un poco de porque el semi dios fue expulsado de su mundo.

Gracias a todas las que aun me siguen en esta travesía loca y enredada, jijijijijijiji.

Un saludo especial a mis queridas locas del grupo fiction del Face que a pesar de los años aun me siguen, loonny5, Ary, Ami, endri-chan, Leticia, Pao, y muchas gracias a todas las demás que aun me leen, entre ellas si no me equivoco esta Akari, Asuna, Kendrix, y unas cuantas chicas que también las tengo en Face, pero aquí no me se sus seudónimos.

MIL GRACIAS.

Sakuritamoon70.

**PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**LA FURIA DE LOS LI, TOMOYO DESAPARECE.**


	19. Omake II, La familia Fang

**Descleimer:** Los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, los tomo prestado sin fines de lucro, para el entretenimiento, excepto algunos que vayan apareciendo en e trama los cuales si son de mi autoría.

**OMAKE II.**

**LA FAMILIA FANG**

* * *

Nunca se imagino que las calles de su ciudad natal en las noches fuesen tan frías y tétricas, o por lo menos no recordaba ninguna igual a esa, intentaba recordar alguna parecida, en la corta vida que lleva sobre la faz de la tierra, ninguna viene a su memoria (…), ninguna tan fría, tan solitaria y desolada, como la de ese momento.

A pesar de la iluminación de los grandes letreros publicitarios, los edificios de gran magnitud, con las luces encendidas de cada apartamento, las personas que transitaban en las avenidas, corriendo de un lado a otro, siendo altas horas de la noche, no le hacían carecer de ese frio que sentía su corazón es ese instante.

El gran manto oscuro, no es alumbrado, por su fiel compañera la Luna, ni sus queridas compañeras las estrellas, esta sombrío, solitario y triste, solo es acompañado por su amigo el viento helado que cala hasta los huesos.

Mal presagio, anuncia la noche, pronto, días no tan lejanos, un gran acontecimiento sacudirá el mundo entero.

Todo lo sagrado que le inculcaron desde muy chico, en ese momento le parecía una gran bolsa de porquería, "ser leal"; "No mientas"; "Ayuda al prójimo"; "No te rijas por los demás"; "Somos especiales, descendientes de los dioses del cielo, de grandes emperadores", palabras dichas una y otra vez, ahora vacías, huecas, sin sentido alguno.

Los mismos dioses, que una vez lucharon por el bienestar de la raza humana, han de estar revolcándose en su tumba- "humanidad" ¿Por qué le abran dado ese significado?- de humanos no tienen nada, de monstruos, todo- si, se han equivocado, a darnos tal significado, y sobre todo a otorgar dones a unos cuantos.

Pasos secos, lentos, sin prisa, se adentran en un callejón de aspecto mugroso con aroma putrefacto, siente que el aire frio aprieta sus pulmones, cortándole peligrosamente la respiración, un sudor se apodera de su frente, mientras su ritmo cardiaco aumenta.

Tantas cosas, los recuerdos inundan su cabeza, imágenes, gritos, destellos de espadas, Bolas de energías lanzadas a diestra y siniestra, destruyendo todo a su paso, sin compasión, sin una pizca de piedad, hacia su propia raza, Humanos, como a los que atacaban, no les importo (…), no les importa, solo quieren el poder, "poder supremo y absoluto", jugar a ser Dioses.

Familias enteras destruidas por la ambición de otros, lagrimas empiezan a deslizarse por su joven rostro, la desesperación es lo que le impide respirar, la culpa es lo que oprime su corazón, la traición, es lo que nubla su razón y su conciencia le afirma en lo que se ha convertido- "un monstruo mas"- su pobre madre ha de estar maldiciéndolo desde el mas allá.

No tenia alternativa, lo que quedaba de su clan dependía de sus acciones, no podía darse el lujo de sacrificarlos a todos, pero las cosas se salieron de control, sus ordenes al principio fueron- Quitarle el dije a la joven Daidouji- por ese motivo la noche que salieron, activo un encantamiento de confusión, pero fallo, Tomoyo y Sakura se percataron, saliendo del local, luego en el centro comercial, no pensó que el hechizo lanzado afectara a Eriol y que Meiling entrara en trance, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

-"Todo esta mal, en definitiva, Shaoran no me perdonara".- sentía el alma hundida en un hoyo sin salida.- "si esa noche no hubiesen atacado mi casa…; madre, padre, perdónenme.

_**TRES MESES ANTES:**_

La brisa cálida anuncia la llegada del verano, los jardines de la mansión Fang es atendida por sus jardineros, mientras las regaderas automáticas rocían el césped verde y las diferente clases de flores que cubren el senderó a la entrada de la casa.

Las rejas principales de la mansión son abiertas para darle paso al automóvil ultimo modelo, mientras por los pasillos de la casa, corre apresurada la Matriarca del Clan, seguida de sus damas de compañía, la alegría en su rostro delata su comportamiento en esos momentos.

Su primogénito esta de regreso, luego de dos años de ausencia, regresa a su hogar, hablaría con su marido esa noche para convencerlo de no enviarlo lejos de ella nuevamente.

No quiere decir que esos dos años no le haya visto, iba en vacaciones, o en alguna temporada, pero para ella no es suficiente, quiere a sus hijos con ella.

-"Miroku"- grita con euforia la mujer, ya en la entrada principal de la mansión, observando a un joven gallardo bajar del automóvil.

-"Madre"- corre el joven a su encuentro, antes de cometer una imprudencia, observa de un lado a otro, no ve peligro, y procede a estrechar a su progenitora en un abrazo efusivo.

-Mi bebe, estas de vuelta- le dice la matriarca, separándose del abrazo.

-¿Cómo ha estado?, la veo algo delgada.- observa detalladamente a la mujer frente a él

-No te preocupes, solo son tonterías, lo importante es que estas de vuelta.- dice feliz acariciando sus mejillas.

-¿Y padre?- pregunta viendo hacia todos lados de la entrada.

-Ya sabes, en el concilio.

-Como siempre- repica con mal humor.

.Tranquilo, lo que pasa es que descubrieron algo muy importante y solicitan su presencia…..

-¡Miroku!- un grito infantil los interrumpe, el joven voltea al proceder del acto de efusividad, y ve a una pequeña de 8 años de edad, de cabellos tan negros como el ébano mas puro, vestida con traje tradicionales chinos, corriendo con algo de dificultad hacia su encuentro.

-Ling- la alza en brazos por su pequeña cintura, girando varias veces, haciendo que la niña ría de emoción, contagiando a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué me trajiste? – pregunta emocionada la pequeña, mientras su hermano aun la mantiene cargada.

-Ling, compórtate- le regaña su madre.

-Tranquila madre- observa a su pequeña hermana, y le dice- Si vas al maletero del auto, tal vez…- la pequeña se suelta rápido del agarre de su hermano mayor, mientras corre al automóvil en el que llego, ayudada por el mayordomo el cual se encontraba bajando las cosas del primogénito de la mansión, le hace entrega de una gran oso de felpa.

-Miroku- vuelve a gritar la infante, corriendo de nuevo con dificultad hacia su hermano, llevando consigo el gras oso- Mucha Gracias, te quiero mucho- Suelta a todo pulmón.

-Debí comprar un silenciador para tus gritos de trol y no el oso- Siete un gran golpe en su pantorrilla- Para ser enana pegas duro. Se queja sobándose la pierna.

-Soy una Fang. Descendiente de los grandes Reyes del cielo.

-Pero que enana tan engreída.

-Ya entremos, tienes mucho que contarnos- dice la matriarca deteniendo en seco la próxima discusión entre sus dos hijos.

La alegría se escuchaba ese día por doquier, los sirvientes, jardineros, su nana, la cual ayudo a su madre en la crianza de él, ya que siempre fue delicada de salud, estaban felices por su regreso, mas por el alboroto que siempre había en la mansión con las ocurrencias de su joven señor.

-Mi niño- escucha la euforia en la rasposa voz de su nana, una señora ya entrada en edad, de estatura media, rechoncha, con las canas ya asomadas en sus largos cabellos, aquellos que una vez fueron tan negros como el ébano.

-Nana- la abraza con euforia al llegar a su lado- Tan hermosa y joven como siempre- la dura pícaramente.

-Pero que jovencito tan pícaro, espero que con la señorita Li te sepas comportar..- ataca su ya ansiada cuidadora.

-Yo creo que Meiling sabrá como ponerlo en su lugar, tan solo un movimiento de sus pestañas y él ya esta babeando suplicando perdón.- se escucha de la más pequeña.

-Ling, ¿Qué cosas son esas?- le reprende su madres, viendo el rostro colorado de su primogénito, su hija algunas veces era muy precoz para su edad, y no desaprovechaba la ocasión para salir con una de sus mordaces opiniones.

-Es cierto, tan solo una palabra de la señorita Li y el joven ya esta obedeciendo- se ha convertido en la comidilla de esas mujeres.

"_Ese día su madre, nana y hermana, lo hicieron sonrojar a tal punto que sentía ser una hornilla andante, de lo caliente que sentía el rostro por tanta sinverguensura, mas de las mayores que de la infante, pero a pesar de todo, las amaba, nunca pudo molestarse por las ocurrencias de ellas, y lo que decían para molestarlo, no era ningún secreto para su familia o los ajenos a ella, desde siempre, por lo menos desde que dejo de pensar en carritos, soldados, metras* y trompos, amo a Meiling Li. _

_Esos días los iba aprovechar para hablar con sus padres, sobre la posibilidad de unir ambos clanes en la sagrada unión del matrimonio, sabia de lleno que su madre se pondría eufórica y un poco histérica, pero de la felicidad"_

"_Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos, ni en sus peores sueños, pensó que la maldad, avaricia de un poder desconocido, pudiese tocar su hogar, nunca sospecho o percibió tal hecho"_

"_La familia Fang, ha sido uno de los pocos clanes que han continuado con su línea de sangre* a través de los años, al igual que el Clan Li, los cuales han sido aliados desde la era de Clow, mejor conocido como el mago de todo los tiempos. _

_Ambos clanes descendientes de los Dioses del Cielo*- se dice que china era regido bojo el poder del dios del cielo, el cual envió a sus hijos a reinar en el mundo humano, de ahí viene su dinastía, su rango, su raza- por ello las responsabilidades de mantener en pie la poca magia que aun existe, que esta bajo los clanes aun activos, para mantener el orden, y el equilibrio de la naturaleza, mantener la balanza si ser perturbada. _

_Pero esa no che, en la casa Fang todo cambio, y algunos de sus miembros obligados hacer cosas contra su voluntad, por mantener la existencia de su clan en pie, llevándolo a la traición de una gran amistad y de un amor pronunciado, que al parecer tales circunstancias nunca se dar"_

La mesa del gran comedor esta siendo servida por el personal de servicio, con lo diferentes platillos que fueron preparados para la celebración del joven heredero.

Mientras esperaban al señor de la casa, el cual momentos antes mediante una llamada telefónica anuncio que iba en camino.

-Padre esta demorando- anuncia la pequeña de los Fang, en su lugar de la mesa.

-No seas impaciente piojo, ya llegara.

-¿A quien le llamas piojo?- el pequeño puntapié que recibe el joven, le hace callar, mientras en su pequeña hermana se nota la satisfacción en su rostro infantil.

-Veo que los ánimos en esta familia nunca se pierden- se escucha la voz grave, gruesa y algo rasposa del jefe del clan entrando al comedor.

-Padre- Grita Ling emocionada, sin reparar sale corriendo a los brazos de su progenitor, para saludarlo con un abrazo.

-Tanto amor de padre me confunde- refuta el mayor de los hijos Fang por lo bajo, observando la escena entre su padre y hermana.

-Miroku- su madre al lado le da una advertencia- no empieces.

-Como diga- solo dice antes de abandonar su lugar en la mesa, he acercarse hasta donde su progenitor, para darle la bienvenida a su hogar- Bienvenido a casa, honorable padre- haciéndole la reverencia tradicional.

-Regresaste- solo artículo, para pasarle por una lado, con su hermana en brazos aun, dejándola en su puesto en la gran mesa, para luego apoderarse del suyo.

-Condenado viejo- susurra Miroku, con notoria molestia en su voz, apretando sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo con gran tensión, mientras su rostro se contrae por la ira que contiene en esos instante, un cálido toque en su hombro derecho.

-No hagas caso niño, solo esta cansado, las cosas en el concilio no están marchando bien.

Solo se escucha el rugido salir de su boca, mientras posa la vista en un lugar indefinido del lugar, viendo un punto inexistente.

-Anda, vamos a sentarnos, no te comportes como un crio, que ya no lo eres- le recrimina su nana.

-¿Qué tal los estados unidos?- le pregunta su padre, cuando se instala en su puesto.

.Igual, como todo, frio, calor, lluvias, tornados, tormentas, el trafico, millones de delincuencia al día, sinceramente nada que envidiarle a china- el entrecejo fruncido de su padre le anuncia que logro su cometido, molestarlo a sobremanera.

-Por lo visto los gastos y sacrificios que se hacen no los aprecias, y que tu comportamiento esta peor que nunca.

-Disculpe padre, pero en primera, yo no pedí que me mandaran a estudiar a un país ajeno y lejos, el capricho fue suyo, muy bien pude estudiar en cualquier universidad de china, privada o publica, hubiese sido igual de competentes, en segunda, creo que respeto a mi carácter, es algo que viene en la sangre, algo que no se puede remediar, cambiar o devolverlo como si fuese un juguete o un articulo.

-Mide tus palabras Miroku, no aguantare tus niñerías de siempre- dice su padre con tono severo, y cierta amenaza en el tono de su voz.

-Ya vasta los dos, estamos reunidos por un momento de alegría, no para andar de peleas tontas- Reclama la dama Fang con mucha molestia.

-No para todas, ha de notarse- dice mordaz.

-Miroku, será mejor que cierres la boca- amenaza su madre ya enfadada.

Aunque la dama del Clan Fang, se encontraba la mayoría de las veces delicada de salud, nunca fue impedimento para hacerse respetar por sus hijos y obedecieran cuando ella hablara, el carácter de la mujer podía llegar hacer mucho más temperamental que el de su esposo, aunque siempre anduviera de un excelente humor y sonriendo a todo.

-¿Cómo van los problemas con el concilio?- pregunta la mujer desviando el tema.

-Aun sigue todo de cabeza, esos condenados ancianos, quieren el diario del semidiós a como de lugar, los Daidouji corren un gran peligro, si esos desgraciados insisten.

-¿Daidoujis?- inquiere- ¿Hablas de tía Sonomi y Tomoyo?

-No entiendo esa necesidad de llamar Tía a Sonomi- dice su padre de manera huraña.

-Creo que porque nunca ha tenido tal sentimiento, padre.

-Hace rato creí haber dicho que midas tus palabras, no soportare mas tus insolencias un minuto mas- le regaña dando un golpe a la mesa, el cual hace que su pequeña hermana pegue un grito silencioso por tal acto.

-Me entero que la expresión, ahora se llame insolencia, padre- las palabras salen fuertes con la ironía presente, una risa de burla se asoma en sus labios- Entérese de una vez por todas, estamos en el siglo XXI, donde el derecho a la expresión y opinión abiertamente ya es Ley, la era del insumiso se acabo hace décadas.

-Miroku, ya basta- grita su madre, levantándose levemente de su asiento.

-No, madre, basta de seguir aguantándole a este señor tanta frialdad hacia su propia gente.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, deberías de tragarte tus palabras antes de lanzarlas- ruge su padre levantándose de su lugar también.

-Y, según usted, ¿que palabras debería de tragarme?

-hijo, ya basta.

Iba seguir dándole la batalla verbal a sus padres, pero los ruidos estruendosos provenientes de la parte trasera de la casa, los hace ponerse en alerta, se escucha varios cristales caer al piso y romperse, gritos de terror llegan a sus oídos, su madre en un impulsivo acto corre hasta el lugar de su pequeña hermana, la toma en brazos y corre a esconderse detrás del imponente cuerpo de su progenitor.

Mas de veinte hombres encapuchados entran al comedor, llevándose todo por el medio, tanto objetos como personas, las afueras de la mansión Fang, ya era un rio de sangre de los empleados del lugar.

-¿Quiénes son?, ¿Qué quieren?- pregunta su padre con cierto temor en su voz, pero poco perceptible.

-Solo entréganos el diario, y saldrán ilesos- uno de los encapuchados, da paso al frente, pero su voz sonó mas a mujer, que la de un hombre.

-No se de que hablan, será mejor que abandonen mis terrenos.

-Mami—- se escucha el llanto asustado de su pequeña hermana, a las espaldas de su padre.

-¿Creo que no me entendiste bien?- dice el encapuchado acercándose al jefe Fang- entrégame el diario, si no quieres ver destruida a tu querida familia.

-Te acercas un milímetro mas, y no dudare en clavártela en el pecho- dice Miroku ya frente de su padre, con una espada en mana, muy parecida a la de los Li, pero mas fina, y la empuñadura era adornada por un dragón azul, con garras de plata.

-Para ser valiente, eres muy tonto, jovencito- se escucha otra voz un poco mas rasposa, la cual delataba que es perteneciente aun hombre mayor.

-Y ustedes muy gafos a venir aquí, a interrumpir en la casa de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de China.

-Para ser tan poderosos, su seguridad apesta- vuelve a decir la encapuchado mujer.

-Sera mejor que se retiren, lo que desean, no lo tengo- escucha que su padre habla a sus espalda.

-¿Creo que de verdad no entiende la situación?- dice la mujer quitándose la capucha, revelando su identidad- ¿o me dices donde esta el diario, o simplemente los mato?, ¿Qué dices?- la burla se hace notar en sus palabras, se nota que todo es un simple juego para esa mujer, el querer jugar con vidas inocentes.

-Eso lo veremos- replica Miroku, yéndose encima de la mujer, los hombre encapuchados que están a sus espaldas, no se hicieron esperar he empezaron atacar a los presentes de la casa.

Los ataques no tuvieron compasión con nadie, fueron minutos de bolas de energía golpeando contra todo lo que se encontraban en el lugar, guardias que aun seguían en pie, entraron a la estancia para proteger a sus señores, con espadas en manos, sellos protectores y demás artefactos que le servían en contra de los ataques de aquellos intrusos.

Miroku, peleaba fuertemente con aquella mujer, que la burla no salía de su rostro, le lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra, pero la encapuchada era muy rápida.

-Quédate quieta, maldita, aunque no creas que me das mucha batalla, solo estoy calentando.

-Si te defendieran a como hablas…- un rayo da contra la cara de la joven mujer, haciéndole un fino corte en su mejilla derecha, la cual comienza a Salir un hilo de liquido carmesí.

-Te lo dije, solo es un calentamiento- se burla de la cara desencajada de la tipa.

-Esta me las pagaras, joven heredero, y con lo que mas amas- de un momento a otro, la mujer desaparece, Miroku la empieza a buscar con desespero por todo el recinto, pero solo ve los guardia batallando contra el enemigo, y su padre peleando con unos de los encapuchados que al parecer le esta dando una gran dificultad para quitárselo de encima.

-¡Miroku!- escucha el grito de su hermana, la encuentra en una de las esquinas del gran comedor, con la extraña mujer tras ella.

-Maldita, suéltala, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto- Grita mientras se abre espacio entre los guerreros y escombros por llegar a donde ellas.

-Te dije que me lo pagarías con lo que mas amas- iba a clavar una daga en la pequeña espalda de su hermana, pero de un momento a otro, la niña le es arrebatada de sus manos por su progenitora, la cual le propina un solemne golpe en la cara por atreverse a amenazar la vida de su pequeña, pero la furia de la mujer se hace aun mayor, de un momento a otro, la toma de uno de sus hombros con fuerza, clavándole la daga a la madre en toda la barriga, mientras de una fuerza descomunal para una mujer, arrastra el filo hasta la parte de la boca del estomago.

-MADRE!- grita intentando llegar a ellas, ve que su padre también presencio tal acto y con mucha dificultad se quita a los encapuchados de encima.

-MAMÁ- intentando acercarse al cuerpo de su progenitora, que yacía ya en el suelo bajo un charco de sangre, que salía sin parar de su frágil cuerpo.- ¡MAMÁ. LEVANTE, MAMÁ!- grita Ling desesperada, la extraña mujer la vuelve a tomar, por sus cabellos de manera brusca.

-Ellos serán mi boleto, a que me traigas el diario y te nos unas, o les pasara lo mismo que a esa tonta.- le gruñe la mujer, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció con su hermana, algunos hombres tenían apresado a su padre.

-Cuando tengas lo que queremos, o decides unírtenos, hallaras la manera de encontrarnos- le dijo uno de esos hombre antes de desaparecer con su nana, y su padre.

Así fue como llego la tragedia a su vida, a su familia, llevándolo a una traición que lo perseguiría hasta los restos de sus días, estaba seguro que no saldría bien librado de todo esto, que de alguna manera terminaría como su madre.

Por eso, días atrás visito a Meiling, le confesó sus sentimientos, pero que no podían estar juntos, que no es lo que ella creía, solo es un monstruo más en la faz de esta podrida tierra. A estas horas ya se tuvieron que enterar de que el traidor es él, que secuestro a Sakura, ya lo odiarían de seguro.

Pero esa noche tomo una decisión, no salvaría su vida en el trayecto de lo que quedaba de dicha guerra en el concilio por llegar al poder absoluto, pero podría llegar a salvar su alma, y cuando este en el juicio final, descansar en paz, con su conciencia limpia.

Camino, y camino, por los pasillos oscuros de una especie de barracas, la humedad asaltaba sus fosas nasales, el lugar estaba bajo un hechizo que bloquea cualquier tipo de poderes, por eso iba con su espada en mano, a lo mejor y ese seria su ultimo día con vida, pero ya no podía mas, tenia que hacer algo, espera poder salvarla, y convérsela de que hallara a su hermanita y sacarla de ese lugar, el se encargaría del resto. Llego su destino, y en un susurro llama a la persona que quiere rescatar.

-¿Sakura?- susurra, esperando respuesta- ¿Sakura, esta ahí?-

-¿Miroku?- su voz rasposa indica que ha llorado por horas- Miroku, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- chilla desesperada.

-Tranquila, te sacare, pero antes, se que no tengo porque pedírtelo, pero a pesar de todo y lo que a pasado, necesito que hagas esto, no por mi, si no por mi madre.

-¿Qué?- pregunta bajito.

-Cuando salgas, corre muy rápido, y busca entre las cavernas a Ling, llévatela de aquí, cuídala por nosotros, yo la protegeré desde donde este.

-¿De que hablas?, no digas cosas insólitas, tu hermanita te necesita.

-Solo, hazlo si, y dile a Shaoran que lo siento mucho- el crash de la cerradura al abrirse se escucha- Sal, y corre todo lo que puedas, busca a Ling, y llévatela.

Sakura sale de la habitación, le da un beso en la mejilla, y sin perder mas tiempo corre por los pasillos de ese tétrico lugar buscando a la pequeña Fang, el susurro rasposo de alguien conocido se hace presente, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Miroku, hijo, ¿eres tu?

CONTINUARA…..

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

BIEN SE QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO HE TENIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, DENTRO DE LOS QUE ENTRA UNA DEPRESION TAN GRANDE QUE HASTA IBA A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, PERO YA VEN, SI LOGRE ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO, CORTO, PERO ESTA, TAMBIEN ESPERO ACLARAR MUCHAS DE LAS DUDAS QUE SE HAN FOMENTADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO DE LA HISTORIA.

*ACLARACION DE ALGO, AL CUAL LE PUSE UN * EN LA HISTORIA, PORQUE UNA ESCRITORA EN SU FINC TAMBIEN HABLA DE TALES HECHOS, Y QUIERO ACLARARLO ANTES DE QUE ME ACUSEN DE PLAGIO POR INFORMACION.

SEGÚN LA LEYENDA Y ORIGENE DE CHINA, ELLO FUERON REGIDOS BAJO LOS PODERES DE LOS DIOSE DEL CIELO, LO CUALES ENVIARON A SUS HIJOS A MANDAR A LA TIERRA, UNO DE ELLOS FUE EL TAN CONOCIDO REY DE JADE, SABRAN QUIEN ES SI SE CONOCEN LA HISTORIA DEL REY MONO, OTRO FUE, LO SIENTO NO ME AVUERDO EL NOMBRE, PERO TAMBIEN HAY UNA PELICULA SOBRE, SE LLAMA LA MALDICON LA FLOR DORADA, ESE FUE OPTRO REY DE CHINA QUE SE DIJO, ERA DESENCIENTE DE LOS DIOSE DEL CIELO. ABAJO LES DEJARE EL LINK PARA QUE LEAN ALGO SOBRE ELLO.

wiki/Tres_augustos_y_cinco_emperadores

SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE PEQUEÑO OMAQUE, ESPERO TENER ACTUALIZACION PRONTO, YA TENGO ALGO MONTADO. ASI QUE A ESPERAR SE HA DICHO.

SALUDOS A MIS QUERIDAS LOCAS DEL GRUPO FICTION DE FACE. LAS QUIERO UN MONTON.

LUISAMARIA NO ME MATES.

CHAU, NOS LEEMOS.

SAKURITAMOON.


End file.
